eRaSe UnA vEz
by vAnE - hAnA
Summary: El final tan esperado a llegado.....
1. Sesion de fotos

**ERASE UNA VEZ**

**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, ya saben ni la banda ni sus integrantes me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin ningún interés de molestar a nadie por ello aviso de ante mano que la historia es sobre Twincest.**

Todo comienza en el estudio donde están tomando las fotos de la banda para promocionar su nueva gira, vemos a Gustav y George durante el descanso sentados en el sofá riendo sobre tonteras y maneras de exasperar nuevamente a Tom.

**Flash Back**

George planea empujar a Tom durante la foto en la que el y Bill deben estar parados atrás y ellos adelante, todo sucede asi:

--Gustav, pon atención cuando Bill este concentrado en la pose tu tomas sus tobillos yo haré lo mismo con Tom y a mi señal jalas de ellos si…

-- Esta bien, pero si Tom viene a desquitarse me tienes que ayudar ya conoces lo exasperado y temperamental que es; dice con cara de preocupación mezclada con un poco de miedo.

-- Si, jajaja; no te preocupes yo te defiendo del cavernícola

-- Si, si, ríe lo que quieras pero cuando venga te apuesto a que sales corriendo y te paras detrás mío, le dice con la cara en una mueca Gustav

-- No te preocupes a mi señal jalas fuerte; mira ya están parados detrás

Gustav observa que Bill está preguntándole a Tom cual debe ser la expresión que debe utilizar y este le contesta al oído algo que hace que Bill se sonroje levemente cosa que le pareció extraña pero la olvidó al momento que el fotógrafo pidió que miren hacia la cámara.

George pensó que era el momento oportuno y dio un ligero cadazo a Gustav, los dos jalaron al mismo tiempo y se hicieron a un lado permitiendo que los gemelos caigan en el suelo, Tom por supuesto con sus reflejos más atentos tomó a Bill evitando que este se golpee y cayó debajo abrazándolo por la cintura con su rostro en el pecho para protegerlo.

Todo el estudio permaneció en silencio al ver la posición en la que los gemelos se encontraban y que ninguno de los dos hacía nada por moverse o al menos incorporarse del suelo, se empezaron a escuchar las risas de George mientras que Gustav estaba con una cara difícil de descifrar.

Bill rápidamente recordó donde se encontraba y se sentó inmediatamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro listo para matar a sus amigos, cuando regresó a ver a Tom y este no se movía, empezó a darle leves empujones pero nada entonces su rostro se tornó en preocupación, lo llamó:

-- Tom, Tom despierta no es hora de dormir, lo dijo con el ánimo de que su hermano se levantara y le reclamara que el no era ningún flojo; pero nada

Ahora si hasta sus amigos pararon sus risas y se colocaron alado de Tom, Bill estaba a punto de llorar cuando de repente Tom se levanta y coge del cuello a sus amigos y los coloca contra el suelo gritándoles,

-- Como se atreven a topar a Bill y hacer que caiga sino hubiera estado yo aquí pudo golpearse o estropearse su maquillaje y eso si no se los perdono tienen que pagar--

Gustav miraba a George con miedo mientras que trataba de articular alguna palabra pero no le era posible casi ni respirar por el agarre de Tom.

Bill suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Tom estaba bien, pero luego miró la escena de su hermano estrangulando a sus amigos así que se colocó detrás de el y susurró a su oído, lo que provocó un escalofrío en Tom que soltó levemente el agarre,

-- Tom todo está bien no me pasó nada, tu me protegiste ahora suéltalos para que pueda darte tu recompensa.

A lo que Tom soltó rápidamente a sus amigos los cuales respiraron como si el mundo se acabara, pero luego rieron molestando a Tom diciendo que para ser un cavernícola podía ser fácilmente sometido por su hermanito, él ignoró ese comentario ya que tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar.

Y así Bill dijo que tomarían un descanso para que Tom y los chicos puedan recuperarse un poco, a lo cual nadie objetó xq ya conocían que cuando el decía algo era mejor hacer eso a pasar discutiendo por más tiempo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Volvemos nuevamente al estudio pero los gemelos no aparecen por ningún lado, hasta que escuchamos unas risas en el camerino y nos encontramos con la siguiente escena, Bill tiene a Tom debajo de sus piernas mientras este se mueve por las cosquillas que su hermanito le está provocando junto con los besos que las acompañan.

Bill comienza a hablar entre risas,

-- Gracias Tomy por haberme protegido me asusté mucho cuando caía no sabía que estaba pasando pensé que tal vez me tropecé con algo, pero cuando sentí tus brazos estaba seguro que todo estaría bien, acto seguido depositó un nuevo beso en el cuello de Tom provocando un leve suspiro de la boca de este,

Era el turno de Tom ahora el colocó a Bill sobre su espalda en ese gran sillón,

-- Mira Bill yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti para protegerte eso nunca lo dudes recuerda la promesa que hicimos cuando eramos niños--, su voz sonaba tan tierna que Bill no pudo evitar el suspirar recordando eso, continuó -- no sé que les pasó por la cabeza a esos dos pero no creo que lo vuelvan a hacer en algún tiempo después del susto que les dí.--

Bill reía,

-- Eso es verdad Tomy-- pero luego recordó que el también se asustó mucho cuando Tom no despertaba así que pellizcó a su hermano en el pecho, por supuesto Tom se quejó ante esto y lo cuestionó,

--Que te pasa Bill xq me haces esto, a lo que escuchó la queja de él

-- Tom xq no te despertabas cuando te llamé me asusté y pensé que algo malo te había pasado tratando de protegerme,

-- No seas tontito Bill a mi no me va a pasar nunca nada ya sabes yo soy muy macho como para que algo me suceda.

Estas palabras causaron unas carcajadas por parte de Bill, era verdad su hermano tenía una autoestima por encima de las nubes pensó.

-- Bueno, bueno pero para la próxima hazme caso cuando te hable Tomy,

-- Está bien prometo no asustarte de esa manera otra vez, y continuando donde nos quedamos Tom comenzaba a besar nuevamente a su hermano en el cuello mientras trataba de quitar esa camiseta tan ajustada que le encantaba a su hermanito, cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, era su asistente llamándolos para que continúen con la sesión.

Bill gruñó levemente pero recordó que estaban en medio de una sesión y por más que quisiera no podían abandonarla, así que besó por última vez a Tom en los labios a lo que él respondió muy gustoso.

Ya estaban saliendo cuando Tom de repente cerró la puerta y colocó a bill contra esta besándolo en el cuello dejando una marca roja en su piel, provocando un escalofrío en Bill, susurrando a su oído -- esto es solo una probadita de lo que te espera en la noche Billy todavía me debes mi recompensa-- y salió del camerino como si nada hubiera pasado, riendo y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban George y Gustav.

Bill casi no podía respirar pero trató de parecer de los más normal cuando salía, con su linda sonrisa listo para continuar. Y comenzó la sesión nuevamente, todo pasó sin ninguna novedad más, hasta que empezaron a ver las fotos en la computadora para seleccionar las que más les gustaban para ser publicadas en la revista al siguiente día.

El fotógrafo pasaba una a una las fotos cuando de repente se escuchó una carcajada por parte de George a lo que todos le regresaron a ver pensando que por fin ya había perdido la cabeza,

-- Miren, miren el cuello de Bill en esa foto, acto seguido todos tenían su vista fija en ella, Bill se encontraba con Tom en esa foto con una mano sobre el hombro de Tom y su mirada hacia delante, sus ojos indicaban que estaba muy felíz; mientras Tom miraba hacia arriba y su rostro estaba muy cerca de su hermano.

Nadie encontraba cual era el problema para tanto escándalo por parte de George cuando este les señaló la pequeña imperfección en el cuello de Bill, todos incluido Tom notaron la marca, Bill cubrió rápidamente su cuello con sus manos impidiendo que la marca sea vista en vivo y en directo mientras internamente maldecía a Tom por marcarle de esa manera justo en medio de una sesión.

Tom reaccionó rápidamente diciendo que debía ser alguna mancha en el lente pero el fotógrafo lo negó diciendo que estas no podían ser rojas, todos los colores se le subieron a Bill cuando George trataba de quitar las manos de el y ver la marca directamente mientras le cuestionaba,

-- Muy bien dinos bill quien es la afortunada que te dejó una marca, debió ser alguna chica que tenía complejo de vampiro para dejarte el cuello así jajaja.

Tom que no soportaba que nadie toque a Bill se colocó rápidamente en frente de el, evitando que alguien vea su marca respondiendo que era problema de su hermano y de nadie más.

Gustav intervino rápidamente diciendo que la foto podía ser retocada y que nadie notaría eso.

Estaba a punto de armarse otra batalla cuando llegó David para darles una noticia que cambiaría el rumbo de la situación,

-- Muy bien chicos les tengo una sorpresa agradable para unos pero para otros no tanto-- dijo viendo fijamente a los gemelos que ahora se encontraban con una interrogación en su rostro.

**Bueno esto es el primer chapter, espero sus comentarios para mejorar o cambiar la historia, prometo responder a todos sus reviews y actualizar continuamente ya que la historia tiene algunos capítulos.**

**Nos vemos bye bye**


	2. profesor, profesor

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo chapter, espero este mejor estructurado que el primero

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo chapter, espero este mejor estructurado que el primero

**Dave**- bueno muchachos les tengo una sorpresita, agradable para algunos pero para otros no tanto- dice esto mientras observa a los gemelos, que se encuentran a su espalda.

El primero en contestar con un poco de incertidumbre en su voz es George- a que te refieres con eso Dave que clase de sorpresita nos tienes preparada-

Gustav intervienen riendo- yo se, es que Dave nos ha contratado unas bailarinas para desestresarnos y están justo destrás de la puerta verdad?

No, no muchachos no se trata de nada de eso, la sorpresa es que he contratado a una persona para que les de unas clases privadas de ingles- explica, como empezamos con las giras por América necesitamos que esten un poco más preparados para lidiar con la prensa y las fans que desean escucharlos en inglés

Los gemelos que habían permanecido callados hasta el momento, se miraron mutuamente con un gesto no descifrable en su rostro,

Bill comenzó- Bueno y como es la profesora que contrataste Dave?- esto lo dijo con un poco de irritación en su voz, ya que se imaginaba que debería aguantar los comentarios de los chicos durante una semana al menos

Dave le respondió con un poco de desesperación en su voz, ya que no le dejaban continuar con tanta interrupción por parte de los chicos

Mira, Bill que yo en ningún momento dije que se trataba de una chica, tu solito sacaste esa conclusión, o es acaso que estabas esperando que sea una rubia sensual la que te de clases y si te portas mal unas nalgadas?- lo último lo dijo en medio de una carcajada que no hizo nada más que irritar a Bill un poco más

Este lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que asustó un poco a Tom ya que el conocía muy bien el temperamento de su hermanito, y decidió intervenir pero Dave habló primero

Chicos por el bien de la banda, he contratado a un hombre se que no es lo que ustedes esperaban pero no me puedo arriesgar.- dijo mirando a Geroge y Gustav que se encontraban en el sillón, estos le miraban con interrogación en sus ojos y habló,

No me miren así que yo no quería quejas de la profesora diciéndome que ustedes la acosan, permaneció unos segundos en silencio y continuó, además tengo otra razón mucho más importante para que sea hombre, y ahora fue el turno de Tom-

Este le miró fijamente y le contesto- por que me miras así si yo no he hecho nada, es más hace un año que no salgo con ninguna fan, chica de staff , presentadora, modelo, o desconocida.

Este último comentario provocó en Bill un deseo incontrolable por ahorcar a su hermano, ya que lo último que el quería era recordar las aventuras de su gemelo, pero no podía hacer nada más que callarse mientras se mordía el labio inferior en señal de desesperación, cosa que no pasó desapaercibida por Tom.

Dave continuó- Ya lo se Tom por eso mismo, no quería que tu abstinencia te ganara y terminaras en una relación poco adecuada con la profesora

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Tom había perdido la paciencia, cuando sintió que Dave estaba insultando su hombría, y le gritó delante de todo el staff

¡Disculpame Dave pero quien te ha dicho que yo me encuentro en abstinencia! ¡Si yo tengo sexo todas las noches con mi…. Y no pudo decir nada más ya que todo el aire que tenía en su estómago y pulmones le fue arrebatado por el golpe que Bill le dio justo en ese momento, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad y a lo que había estado a punto de decir

Un incómodo silencio tomó parte de la habitación después de la casi confesión de Tom, fueron unos segundos interminables para los gemelos que no sabían que decir o hacer, ya que Bill había golpeado a Tom. Es verdad siempre lo hacía en medio de bromas o de una pelea sin importancia pero no de esa manera tan repentina, y hasta cierto punto salvaje

Tom que se encontraba en el suelo repasaba mentalmente sus palabras, es verdad casi mete la pata y confiesa delante de todos que todas las noches tiene sexo con su hermanito, mientras que Bill estaba pálido y sin poder ni siquiera articular una palabra

George al ver esta escena se sorprendió sobremanera ya que el y Gustav sospechaban sobre la relación tan cariñosa de los gemelos, desde hace un año aproximadamente, pero nunca la había tomado en cuenta hasta que escuchó esas palabras por parte de Tom

Dave que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, prosiguió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

- Bueno, bueno basta de peleas lo que Tom haga es asunto de el mientras use protección y no meta a la banda en problemas puede salir con quien quiera, además no me han dejado continuar con toda la noticia-

Ahora fue Gustav quien intervino – Acaso eso no es todo, que más ahora nos vas a decir que no solo es un hombre sino a parte de todo contrataste a un viejo- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa

A ver muchachos si se callan y por fin me dejan continuar les informo de todos los detalles, primero ya saben que es un hombre eso ya esta establecido, segundo ustedes dos dijo señalando a George y Gustav- Como estan un poco más avanzados que los gemelos en el idioma, se integraran más tarde a las clases

En eso si tienes razón Dave con lo cabeza dura que son los gemelos el pobre profesor va a tener que pasar por lo menos en una lección todo un mes – comentó George que no paraba de reir

Bueno, bueno sin insultos – esto lo dijo Dave pero en el fondo sabía que había un poco de verdad en sus palabras por que los gemelos ya se lo habían demostrado algunas veces, eran un poco temperamentales para los idiomas y no tenían mucha retentiva que digamos, pero no había otra solución así le tomara años haría que los gemelos aprendan inglés

Y en tercer lugar, conocerán a su profesor esta misma noche durante la cena, lo invité para que se presente y espero no tener mayores dificultades y saben por quien hablo no?

Sin más que decir, y sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza Dave se retiró del lugar.

Tom que ya se había recuperado un poco del golpe, se sentó en el sillón junto a Geroge y Gustav, mientras que Bill se dirigía al bar de ese lugar para tomar una soda y poder tranquilizarse un poco

Oigan muchachos creen que el profesor sea un viejo horrible- preguntó George con cara de preocupación, imaginándose a un viejo todo arrugado con una bara en la mano dispuesto a castigarle sino hacía bien las tareas

No, yo no creo contesto Gustav, pero que mal que no sea una linda chica así habríamos tenido a alguien a quien molestar a parte de Tom, rio al momento de decir lo último

Si en eso tienes razón, aunque ya solo nos queda el recuerdo del casanova- comentó George poniendo una fingida cara de nostalgia al mirar a Tom, Oigan a mi no me molesten vayan a quejarse con Dave por contratar a un hombre, yo estoy bien así – lo dijo un poco enfadado recordando el comentario de dave y el golpe de bill

Tom debió meditar sus palabras un poco más ya que su comentario, trajo los recuerdos de su pasada casi confesión a la mente de Gustav y George, y ellos no dudaron en comenzar con el interrogatorio hacia el,

Es verdad, oye Tom con quien estás? Por que de acuerdo a lo que dijiste hace unos momentos no estas solo…..

En ese momento Tom miró a Bill disimuladamente mientras este bebía la soda y observaba como su boca era humedecida por el líquido, y este decendía por su garganta, Tom hubiera querido convertirse en una de esas gotas para resbalar de esa manera por el cuerpo de su gemelo, pero las risas de sus amigos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad

Oye Tom que te pasa, estás sudando y estas respirando de manera entrecortada, Que acaso Bill te golpeo tan fuerte que ya no puedes ni hablar?- Comento George mientras miraba atento a Tom

No, no es nada, y ya no me molesten no les voy a decir nada más sobre ese asunto, me escucharon bien ahora debo ir a hablar con Bill para poder marcharnos al hotel, ya estoy cansado de tantas fotos, además tanta belleza no es gratuita, yo también necesito mi sueño reparador- esto lo dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo a sus amigos y se dirigia al lugar donde esta su hermano

Bill estaba dispuesto a ir al camerino, cuando al bajarse del asiento no se fijó en que Tom estaba viniendo en su dirección y chocó en seco contra su pecho y casi cae al suelo sino hubiera sido por los brazos de su hermano que lo sostuvieron antes del impacto

Bill miró molesto a su hermano, y sin animos de hablar con el se dispuso a caminar en dirección opuesta; pero no contaba con que Tom no soltaba su agarre al contrario lo sujetó mas fuerte y asegurandose que nadie los estuviera observando pegó su boca a la oreja de su gemelo y susurró en voz baja

-Por que estas tan molesto guapo, si yo no hice nada, bueno si lo hice, lo siento casi confieso lo nuestro, pero fue por que Dave me exasperó con su comentario, nada más- Dicho esto depositó un beso en la marca que había hecho en el cuello de Bill minutos antes, comentado suavemente en su oído nuevamente, lo siento por la marca pero ya sabes que hay ciertos momentos en los cuales no me puedo controlar-

Bill al escuchar las palabras de su hermano y sentir su aliento tan cerca, no podía hacer nada mas que intentar contener los gemidos que querían escapar de su boca pero que no podían hacerlo ya que los pondría en evidencia

Y finalmente logró pronunciar al oido de su hermano – Lo sé, se que no tenías intención Tomy, pero casi gritas delante de todo el staff lo nuestro y quedamos en que los dos decidiríamos el momento de confesar nuestra relación, por eso tuve que golpearte así lo siento, perdóname tu a mi por que creo que se me fue la mano- Dijo esto mientras acariciaba suavemente por encima de la camiseta enorme de su hermano

Mira Billy disculpémonos mutuamente, y que toda esta tonta situación que se armó por ese profesor quede atrás ya sabes que no me gusta que estemos molestos, - está bien Tomy pero todavía me debes por lo de la marca que me hiciste en el cuello, si que eres un animal casi me sacas un pedazo de mi cuellito-

Pero mira que eres exagerado Bill si casi ni se nota, además así todos sabrán que eres de mi propiedad y que contigo nadie se mete

Jajaja osea que me marcaste como al ganado, para que todos sepan que soy propiedad de Tom Kaulitz, - si así es tu eres mio solo mio por siempre- Esta bien si tu eres solo para mí yo sere solo para ti Tomy

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando un golpe detrás de la barra les recordó que todavía estaban en el estudio con todo es staff delante de ellos, y que tendrían que esperar a la noche para continuar con eso

Se escuchó la voz de su asistente que los llamaba para que se dirijan al camerino por sus cosas por que la camioneta ya los estaba esperando abajo

Y así fue Bill recogió todo su vestuario y maquillaje y lo colocó en su maleta, la misma que era cargada por Tom en un brazo mientras que en el otro llevaba a su amada guitarra de la cual no podía despegarse ni un solo instante, la llevaba incluso a la cama, pero Bill la colocaba debajo de esta para que no le moleste en las noches

Subieron todos a la camioneta, como siempre George y Gustav adelante y los gemelos atrás, todos estaban riendo comentando sobre la broma que les jugaron durante la sesión de fotos, todo el ambiente era ahora relajado, tanto que Tom se quedo dormido justo en las piernas de Bill, se había acomodado ahí ya que sentí un poco de dolor de cabeza por la cola en la que llevaba sujetas sus rastas

Bill quitó la liga que las sujetaba y comenzo a masajear su cabeza y sin darse cuenta Tom se había quedado dormido profundamente, Bill agradecía internamente que los chicos estuvieran adelante ocupados jugando con su Play y no notaron esta situación en la parte de atrás ya que los hubieran molestando durante todo el camino

Se quedó mirando la dulce expresión de su hermano mientras dormía parecía un niño pequeño e indefenso al cual el debía proteger, a pesar de que todos pensaran lo contrario Tom siempre fue más vulnerable y Bill sabía eso de antemano por ello no permitiría que nada ni nadie moleste a su gemelo

Estuvo mirándolo y acariciando su rostro durante un largo tiempo que ni siquiera notó que ya había llegado a hotel, lo despertó suavemente con un beso en su mejilla, y sonrió al ver que su gemelo se movía dulcemente en sus piernas, iba a depositar un nuevo beso cuando George se abalanzó sobre Tom virtiendo el contenido de su botella de agua en la espalda de Tom, este despertó inmediatamente y le gritó

- Que demonios te sucede acaso quieres morir, yo estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y tu me despiertas así, lanzándome agua!

Tranquilo Tom, por eso lo hice te veías tan tierno sobre las piernas de tu hermano que no resistí la tentación, además Bill estaba por despertarte como a la bella durmiente con un beso, y no creo que eso te hubiera gustado

- Y tu como sabes que no me hubiera gustado!, ahora que de haber sido tu no solo que no me hubiera despertado, sino que me hubiera muerto del asco jajajaja

Esta bien, no tienes por que ser tan grosero, dicho esto Gustav y George se bajaron de la camioneta para entrar al restaurant del hotel

Tom estaba sujetando sus rastas para poder entrar y lo estaba haciendo con la ayuda de Bill, cuando este le pregunto sin más,

- Tomy como creas que será el profesor, tengo un raro presentimiento, de que algo va a cambiar, no quiero conocerlo-

No te preocupes por tonteras Bil que puede suceder, es solo un profesor no el mensajero del infierno, lo dijo mientras sonreía y guiñaba a su gemelo dispuesto a bajar de la camioneta, Bill solo pudo sonreír y seguir los pasos de Tom en dirección al hotel, a pesar de que seguía con ese extraño presentimiento, estaba seguro que algo iba a cambiar al momento de conocer al dichoso profesor de inglés

Aquí esta la continuación prometo actualizar lo más rapido que pueda por que estoy en exámenes y no se me facilita mucho; Que pasará, por que Bill tiene ese presentimiento sobre el profesor?


	3. Presentaciones y Declaraciones

Hola perdon por la tardanza pero tuve un examen feo, pero ya pasó, sin más demora aquí les dejo el tercer chapter

Hola perdón por la tardanza pero tuve un examen feo esta semana, pero ya pasó, sin más demora aquí les dejo el tercer chapter

Entraron todos al área que Dave había separado para que pudieran comer tranquilamente, sin ser interrumnpidos por flashes o micrófonos de periodistas, Gustav y George se sentaron juntos al igual que los gemelos.

Pero había algo extraño en Bill y todos lo notaron su sonrisa se veía muy fingida como si tratara de ocultar algo, George hiba a interrogarlo para saber que le sucedía cuando fue interrumpido por el mesero

--Disculpen, que se van a servir?—

Miraron las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa, Tom pidió una hamburguesa, George y Gustav un bistec, era el turno de Bill para ordenar pero solo pidió un café, lo que causó un poco de inquietud en Tom, su hermano si que estaba haciendo todo un show solo por ese dichoso profesor.

Continuaron la comida con relativa tranquilidad, cuando de pronto Bill habló dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraba Dave,

-- ¡Dave, serías tan amable de llamar al impuntual, que contrataste como nuestro profesor?!, mira la hora que es y no llega, tengo sueño y yo ya me voy….

Dave, iba a contestar cuando vio que en la puerta se encontraba el profesor, le hizo una seña con su mano para que los encontrara, y avanzara hacia ellos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el quien se encaminó con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia la mesa del manager.

-- Hola, Dave lamento la demora pero el tráfico afuera del hotel es un caos por las fans, y lo peor es que no me dejaban pasar, como no me entregan todavía mi pase los guardias no me creían y no podía ingresar aquí--

Mientras el profesor se disculpaba por la demora, su presencia fue inmediatamente reconocida por todo el staff y no era para menos, las chicas empezaron a conversar entre ellas sobre lo guapo y joven que estaba, incluso los chicos que sintieron celos ante la reacción nada prudente de las chicas que se levantaron para saludarle y presentarse sin más.

Todo esto sucedía ante la mirada atenta de Bill, el cual pensaba que su profesor no estaba nada mal, pero inmediatamente se regañó mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos cuando Tom se encontraba alado suyo.

-- el profe está guapo, pero lo siento por el ni Tom, ni yo estamos disponibles tendrá que conformarse con alguien del staff o una groupie pero que desperdicio—

y con una media sonrisa meditó que tal vez podría quedarse con George o Gustav, ya vería como lograba que se quede con uno de ellos en el futuro.

El profesor se dirigía hacia la mesa de ellos para presentarse adecuadamente, una vez que todo el staff femenino lo soltó, el encontraba eso muy divertido ya que estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones por parte de las chicas, avanzó con paso seguro y se paró delante pronunciando su nombre,

-- hola, chicos perdón por la demora, mi nombre es Erick, esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, yo ya conozco sus nombres así que creo que no hace falta presentaciones formales, y sin más procedió a acercarse a todos y darles la mano

George y Gustav dieron gustosos la mano al profesor, incluso George lo abrazó estaba emocionado de tener a alguien más con quien salir de fiesta

Llegó el turno de Bill, y como ya era costumbre en el lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y en ese instante pudo fijarse con más detalle en las facciones de su profesor,

Notó que Erick debía tener unos 20 años, su cuerpo poseía una contextura atlética, con lo cual se notaba que hacía ejercicio, sus facciones eran varoniles pero a la vez no tan toscas, lo que le daba un aire misterioso, sus ojos verdes contrastaban con su piel bronceada, el cabello era de color negro como el suyo pero un poco mas corto y lo llevaba cepillado.

Su vestimenta, era de color negro con una camiseta azul marino; además de unas pulseras de plata que adornaban sus muñecas, y en su brazo derecho un tatuaje.

Sin más avanzó donde estaba Tom, como ya sabían el no era muy sociable que digamos para saludar y pensaba darle solo la mano, cuando el gesto de Erick lo sorprendió, él lo tomó del brazo provocando que Tom se levante y en ese momento lo abrazó y saludó con un beso en la mejilla

Toda la situación tenía a Tom tan sorprendido que no podía reaccionar, el no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de otra persona que no sea su gemelo, y lo peor llegó cuando Erick a manera de broma le dijo, mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro:

-- Que te sucede Tom, no seas tan tímido además yo no muerdo--

y acercándose a su oído sin que los demás lo noten pronuncio – a menos que tu lo desees—

El rostro de Tom estaba pálido, con su boca abierta y en su mirada se reflejaba el temor que sentía no tanto por las palabras de Erick sino por la reacción que podía tener Bill ese momento, por que su hermanito no vería con buenos ojos lo que el acaba de hacer

Y el drama tan esperado sucedió, Bill se levantó de su asiento tomó a Tom del brazo y lo jaló hacia el con tal fuerza que lo tiró al suelo, miró a Erick con furia y pronunció con todo el desprecio que podía plasmar en su voz

-- ¡ Mira Erick, tu serás nuestro profesor eso lo acepto, que debas pasar tiempo con nosotros esta bien, pero que te atrevas a tocar a Tom eso si no lo soporto, me escuchaste, tu no puedes de hoy en adelante acercarte a el sin mi permiso, esta entendido?!

Erick ante las palabras de Bill, solo sonrió ya que había comprobado una de sus sospechas, y sabía que eso haría la situación solo un poco más interesante, y a el no le daban miedo los retos al contrario le encantaban, y Tom sería el premio perfecto

Dave, preocupado ante la reacción de Bill avanzó hacia la mesa mientras veía como Tom se levantaba de suelo y se colocaba alado de su gemelo, iba a intervenir pero Erick se le adelantó

-- te pido disculpas Bill, si mi gesto te molestó no era esa mi intención, solo quería empezar bien con todos ustedes, y como se que Tom es un poco tímido decidí saludarlo de esa manera para que me tome un poco de confianza—

Bill al escuchar la disculpa de Erick, se tranquilizó momentáneamente, y repasó mentalmente su acción y se reprochó ya que era la segunda ocasión en el día en la que metían la pata y dejaban al descubierto sus sentimientos, y no podía permitir eso por que sino tendrían a todo el mundo sobre ellos tratando de descifrar que sucedía, así que opto por sentarse y liberar la tensión de su cuerpo en un suspiro

Tom también se sentó y Dave acercó una silla para que Erick haga lo mismo, ya que pensaba que el ojo del huracán había pasado y sería bueno que conversen un poco y se conozcan antes de subir s sus habitaciones

Gustav intervino pensando que sería bueno saber cosas del nuevo integrante del staff,

-- Bien Erick dinos como así decidiste ser nuestro profesor, mira que no sabes en la que te has metido, con lo cabezas duras que son los gemelos vas a terminar viejo antes de acabar la primera lección—lo dijo mientras reía ante la última confesión

-- Bueno, decidí aceptar el trabajo cuando Dave me lo propuso por que yo ya había hecho las traducciones de sus canciones para el álbum en inglés y me pareció que sería una buena idea trabajar con ustedes y de paso ganar experiencia en mi carrera--

Ah, entonces tu fuiste el que nos ayudó con las canciones, mencionó George desde su asiento

-- si así es, la verdad es que no fue tan difícil traducirlas; las letras son muy buenas y adaptarlas al inglés es sencillo-- además yo también estudio música, lo que facilitó un poco la labor

Era el momento de Tom para hablar pero lo hizo sin mirarlo a los ojos ya que todavía recordaba el comentario que le hizo en el oído – Y tocas algún instrumento?--

-- Claro que si, y déjame decirte que modestia aparte soy muy bueno con la guitarra--

En serio, pero mira que coincidencia!—lo dijo Bill con un tono sarcástico desde su asiento

-- la verdad es que sí, no pensaba mencionarlo pero ya que Tom me lo preguntó, podríamos si tu quieres practicar un poco, cuando estes desocupado--

-- Mira que eso no se va a poder por que Tom esta siempre ocupado y cuando tiene momentos libres los aprovechamos para escribir nuevas canciones, así que lo siento pero deberás practicar ti solito—

Tom hasta ese momento no podía descifrar que tenía poseído a su hermano, por que Bill era celoso pero no a tal punto de atacar con comentarios tan directos a las personas cuando sentía amenazado su territorio

Así que decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse e ir a descansar un poco, era algo que ambos necesitaban con urgencia

-- Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos, Dave serías tan amable de darnos la llave de nuestra habitación—pronuncio Tom con un poco de cansancio en su voz

Acto seguido, Bill se despidió de todos con una de sus sonrisas cautivadoras y empezó a caminar siguiendo los pasos de su hermano sin decir nada, mientras tanto en el comedor Erick continuaba conversando con George y Gustav quería obtener un poco mas de información que le pudiera ser útil al día siguiente,

--Chicos, ustedes creen que Bill se haya enojado mucho por lo que pasó con Tom??

-- No tranquilo, Erick debes acostumbrarte al carácter de nuestra pequeña diva, siempre es así, explico George y Gustav completó el comentario añadiendo, si es verdad y eso no es nada por que Bill es muy posesivo en lo que se refiere a su hermano, a veces parece que si por el fuera Tom ni siquiera saldría de su habitación o hablaría con nosotros

-- En serio chicos no lo puedo creer, entonces deberé tener un poco mas de cuidado sobre lo que hago cuando Bill este cerca, y es verdad eso que dijo Tom de que ellos comparten una sola habitación??

-- Si, siempre ha sido así los gemelos comparten una sola habitación cuando estamos de gira, pero no lo hacen cuando van a su casa, ya que ahí su madre les asignó cuartos separados, comentó Gustav

-- Ah, comprendo; con razón tienen una relación tan cercana si permanecen juntos las 24 horas del día, pero bueno uno no sabe cuando las cosas pueden cambiar y en algún momento deberán separarse y seguir sus vidas cuando conozcan a alguien especial, fue el comentario de Erick con un aumento de seguridad en las últimas palabras como si supiera algo

George no demoró en responder al comentario,

-- la verdad yo no lo creo así; nosotros teníamos las mismas ideas hace un año aproximadamente cuando Tom pasaba casi todas las noches con una fan diferente y Bill buscaba a su amor verdadero, pero todo cambió de repente de la noche a la mañana después de una fiesta que fue organizada por la disquera, Tom dejó de salir con fans y Bill aseguraba que había encontrado la respuesta a su dilema del amor verdadero, nosotros nunca lo comprendimos bien pero lo aceptamos; total ellos nunca lo explicarían, saldrían con sus cosas de gemelos y no nos conviene entrar en ese terriotorio, creeme

-- Bueno, entonces algo debió pasar en esa fiesta que cambió el rumbo de las cosas en forma tan drástica no lo creen??

-- si debe haber sido algo muy grande para que Tom haya decido abandonar su vida de player, y nos deje votados a nosotros en cada fiesta que se organiza por pasar con Bill

--para mi que lo tiene chantajeado con algo, bromeó Gustav

La conversación iba a proseguir cuando Dave intervino para mala suerte de Erick, ya que estaba obteniendo información vital para saber como manejar la situación en el futuro, lo que si estaba claro era que debía averiguar a como de lugar que pasó en esa fiesta, empezaría interrogando al staff para ver ellos que recordaban de ese día y sobre el cambio de comportamiento de los gemelos

-- Bueno chicos a sus habitaciones, mañana deben asistir a la firma de unos discos muy temprano, pero ustedes solos por que los gemelos inician las lecciones de inglés

La queja no se hizo esperar por parte de Gustav y George pero estos ya estaban resignados, discutir con Dave era como discutir con Bill nunca llegarían a nada y solo perderían el tiempo, era más fácil aceptar la situación y ya

Erick se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su habitación que por el día de hoy estaba en otro piso mañana sería trasladado al mismo de la banda, lamentó mucho esto ya que no podría estar tan cerca de Tom como el hubiera querido, pero al día siguiente aprovecharía todo lo que más pudiera

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los gemelos la situación era la siguiente, al llegar ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna, tenía cada uno muchas cosas en las cuales meditar antes de tener una conversación en conjunto, Tom se había dirigido al minibar por una cervaza y Bill optó por ir al baño y tomar una ducha para relajarse

Tom estaba acostado en la cama con una mano detrás de la cabeza y en la otra la lata meditando sobre las palabras y acciones de Erick durante la comida, la verdad era que el no podía bajo ningún motivo comentarle a Bill sobre las palabras de Erick, por que conociendo a su hermano como lo hacía el no saldría nada bueno, lo mejor sería callar y ver que sucedía en el futuro, pero lo que si tenía claro era que no podía permitir que Erick se le acercara de esa manera, ya que le ponía muy nervioso su cercanía aunque no tenía del todo claro el por que

Bill mientras se encontraba bajo el agua caliente de la ducha analizaba el extraño comportamiento de Erick hacia su hermano, el tampoco tenía muy clara la situación, si bien el estaba más atento que Tom para esos asuntos todavía no podía descifrar a Erick no lo conocía lo suficiente como para hacerlo, a la determinación que llegó una vez que salió del baño era aplicar el dicho popular de, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún mas cerca y eso sería lo que haría desde el día de mañana, tratar de averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones de Erick ganándose su confianza…

**Que pasará en la conversación de los gemelos, lograrán aclarar las cosas, podrá Bill descubrir las intenciones de Eric??**

**PD: Si bien Erick es un personaje ficticio, su descripción no lo es, está basada en Lauri Ylonen el lead singer de la banda The Rasmus; la verdad es que me encanta y por ello decidí incluirlo en el fic.**


	4. lecciones y algo más

Pongo en conocimiento que el siguiente capítulo contiene lemon, así que preparesen para lo que viene, a pesar de que es la prim

Pongo en conocimiento que el siguiente capítulo contiene lemon, así que preparesen para lo que viene, además es la primera vez que lo escribo espero y me salga bien

Bill salía lentamente del baño un poco más tranquilo después de meditar lo que iba a hacer el día de mañana cuando inicien las clases con Erick, su cintura estaba cubierta con una toalla mientras en la mano sostenía otra con la cual estaba secando su cabello,

Tom permanecía todavía en la misma posición, y se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó los pasos de su hermano acercándose a la cama que compartían, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente a frente con su gemelo, iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por un suspiro por parte de el;

--Bill, dime que te sucede??, no entiendo tu comportamiento, es verdad que el día de hoy ha sido muy extraño pero no para que actúes de esta manera, y menos por una persona que apenas y conocemos—mencionó Tom con preocupación en su voz y su mirada

Bill miró a su hermano y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, pero no aquellas que ponía en las fotos o las entrevistas, sino las que eran exclusivamente para Tom, sinceras y llenas de todo el amor que siente por el,

-- Tomy, discúlpame se que el día de hoy he actuado más celoso que de costumbre pero la verdad no me gusta que nadie se te acerque y mucho menos que te toque, no se como soporto eso cuando estamos con las fans, pero no me esperaba que el profesor te fuera a abrazar, me tomó por sorpresa y esa fue mi primera reacción no tuve como pensar en una mejor—la voz de Bill estaba quebrándose al mencionar las últimas palabras

Tom no podía soportar el ver llorar a Bill, así que antes de que las lágrimas fluyan de sus ojos decidió abrazar a su hermano y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos, Bill colocó su rostro entre la cabeza y el cuello de Tom, eso era lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos y nada más importaba en ese momento

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos hasta que Bill habló nuevamente cuando se sentía más calmado,

--Tomy, tu me quieres verdad??, no me dejarías por otra persona??

Tom respondió inmediatamente a las preguntas de su gemelo. – No, Bill yo no te quiero— Bill, estaba pálido ante la respuesta iba a cuestionarlo cuando Tom reanudó su respuesta, -- Yo, te amo Bill nunca lo olvides, y no yo nunca te dejaría por otra persona y espero que tu tampoco lo hagas

-- Jamás Tomy yo nunca te dejaría por nadie por que yo también te amo, eres lo más importante para mí, por eso reacciono de esta manera me da miedo perderte,

-- Tu nunca me perderás tontito, aunque si me sigues golpeando como lo has hecho el día de hoy, consideraría la posibilidad de cambiarme de habitación—reía Tom mientras empujaba levemente a su gemelo y guiñaba su ojo

Prometo no golpearte más al menos por lo que quede del día de hoy, reía Bill entre los brazos de su hermano

-- Bueno algo es algo, al menos ya estamos de buen humor no?, te lo repito no seas tonto Bill tu nunca me perderás y menos por una persona que no conocemos, prométeme tu a mi que no te comportarás como lo hiciste hoy, no me gusta que estemos peleando y menos delante de otras personas, los problemas debemos resolverlos entre nosotros y nadie más, prometido!!

-- Esta bien Tomy prometo que no voy a dejar que los celos me ganen, voy a comportarme bien, pero desde mañana por que todavía tenemos una deuda pendiente desde la sesión de fotos la recuerdas??

--Uhmm, parece que si aunque si me refrescas la memoria…. – hablaba Tom mientras jugaba con el piercing de su labio de manera traviesa y provocadora, mirando a Bill y agradeciendo la falta de ropa por parte de su hermano

-- Bueno me parece un trato justo, veamos si esto es suficiente- decía Bill mientras se colocaba lentamente sobre Tom y comenzaba a besar suavemente su cuello provocando escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo, la verdad es que si Bill se lo proponía podía volverlo loco solo con pasar su lengua acompañada de su piercing por su piel

Tom comenzaba a temblar bajo las caricias del menor y esto provocaba pequeñas risas por parte de Bill, ya que le encantaba tener el control de su hermano, someterlo de esa manera, eso lo excitaba

Poco a poco fue sacando la camiseta de su hermano ayudado por sus labios, que la arrastraban fuera de su cuerpo hacia el suelo de la habitación; mientras tanto Tom besaba el cuello y hombros de Bill dejando marcas rojas en su recorrido, esto le encantaba dejar recuerdos en el cuerpo del menor, ya que al verlos al día siguiente le indicaban que su hermano le pertenecía solamente a el.

Las caricias y los besos fueron profundizándose cada vez más, Bill haciendo gala de su habilidad retiró el pantalón de Tom de un solo movimiento y la verdad es que no le fue muy difícil dado que las tallas extras le facilitaron el trabajo; Tom aprovechó el descuido de su hermano para retirar la toalla que se encontraba sujeta a su cintura dejando al descubierto el tatuaje de la estrella que Bill se lo hizo como regalo para Tom, ya que este era muy miedoso como para hacerse uno y decidió que así sería mucho mejor.

Bill empezó a besar la oreja de Tom mientras gemía su nombre suavemente, esta era la señal que había estado esperando por parte de su gemelo, así que poco a poco fue bajando una de sus manos por la espalda de Bill, llegando a la entrada de este, y fue introduciendo lentamente uno a uno sus dedos, Bill ya estaba acostumbrado a esto de manera que el dolor de un inicio se transformó en placer a medida que los besos y las caricias de Tom inundaban su cuerpo.

Los dos se encontraban listos para lo que venía asi que Bill permitió que Tom ingrese en el suavemente en un inicio, para después tornarse cada vez; más fuerte y posesivas las embestidas por parte de su hermano mayor.

Tom empezó a gritar el nombre de su gemelo mientras llegaba al clímax y Bill hacía los mismo formando entre sus voces una perfecta sinfonía de deseo y amor, cuando terminaron sus cuerpos descansaron uno junto al otro fundidos en un abrazo que expresaba más allá de las palabras todos sus sentimientos que eran correspondidos; y se sentían supremamente felices, como lo eran cada vez que estaban juntos.

Así paso la noche y parte de la madrugada, cuando Tom se despertó de repente y miró el reloj que tenía a su lado eran las cinco de la mañana y decidió levantarse sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su hermano que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Retiró un mechón de su cabello para acariciar su mejilla y depositar un dulce beso en la misma, recordando cuanto lo amaba y lo que significaba para el; por eso quería salir para buscar aquello y darle una sorpresa a su hermanito que bien se la tenía merecida.

Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con su acostumbrada vestimenta, tomó su gorra preferida la cual acomodó con mucho cuidado sobre sus rastas, aunque era muy temprano no podía salir como quiera, nunca se sabía cuando una fan o un periodista iba a tomar una foto suya y por ningún motivo quería estar mal presentado, sonrío internamente, quien pensaría eso de Tom Kaulitz preocupándose por su apariencia personal, todos tenían el concepto de que Bill era el vanidoso lo que no sospechaban era que su hermano mayor era mucho más engreído que el y no le gustaba estar desarreglado aunque no diera esa impresión.

Para completar su look tomó unas gafas de la maleta de su hermano por que las suyas estaban en algún lugar y no tenía tiempo de buscarlas no podía arriesgarse a que Bill se levante y no le deje salir, debía hacerlo ya

Bajó rápidamente en el ascensor y mientras lo hacía llamó a uno de sus asistentes y le pidió que tengan listo un coche que tenía pensado salir solo, y no quería demoras de ningún tipo.

Llegó al lobby del hotel y el encargado le entregó las llaves un poco sorprendido por la hora, pero pensó; que se iba a hacer con estos chicos famosos tienen cada gusto y cada petición, así que resignado cumplió con su orden, Tom tomó las llaves y salió del hotel sin cruzar palabra alguna con ningún ser humano.

Bill despertó a las ocho de la mañana cuando los rayos del sol pasaban por las cortinas y se reflejaban en su rostro, la verdad es que había dormido muy bien y siempre lo hacía cuando su hermano se encontraba con él, pero momento donde estaba Tom?!….. – Buscó el cuerpo de su hermano entre las cobijas pero no lo encontró, pensó que tal vez estaba en el baño y dirigió sus pasos hacia ese lugar pero no escuchó ningún ruido, abrió la puerta y encontró la nota pegada en el espejo del baño

Querido Billy, como sé que eres un vago sin remedio decidí salir sin hacer ruido y mucho menos desperarte (conozco muy bien tu reacción), --Bill sonrió al recordar como más de una vez había pegado a su hermano con lo que tuviera en la mano por haber osado levantarle antes de tiempo--, la nota continuaba, no quiero que te preocupes pero tuve que salir un momento por un asunto pendiente, no es nada malo, estaré de regreso a tiempo para nuestra primera lección con Erick, espero y cumplas lo que me prometiste, Te ama Tom

Bill retiró los ojos de la nota y suspiró al recordar la promesa hecha a Tom, debía portarse bien el resto del día pero como hacerlo si su gemelo se había ido sin hacer ruido y lo peor sin decirle que iba a hacer, por la mente de Bill cruzaron cientos de posibilidades de donde podría estar su hermano,

––Donde se habrá metido, más le vale regresar a tiempo por que sino lo va a pagar muy caro!, repetía Bill mientras tomaba una ducha y buscaba mentalmente que ponerse

Salió del baño, se colocó un jean negro y una camiseta del mismo color con una calavera roja estampada a nivel del pecho, cepilló su cabello y se maquilló levemente los ojos, debía dar una buena impresión y no por que fuera a recibir clases iría como un indigente, se colocó las pulseras de plata en sus muñecas, iba a tomar sus gafas pero no las encontró pensó que tal vez las olvidó en la camioneta o en el estudio, no importaba ya se compraría una nuevas

––Sonreía al pensar que sería la excusa perfecta para llevar a Tom de compras, aunque sabía como lo detestaba su gemelo, él se las ingeniaría para convencerlo

Bajó al comedor con su gorro encima y sin sus gafas, saludó con la gente del staff y se fue a sentar con George y Gustav los cuales se extrañaron al verlo solo,

–– Hola Bill que pasó, no me digas que ayer mataste a Tom o ya se lo dejaste encerrado en su habitación??—

–– Ja,ja que gracioso amaneciste hoy George, y para tu información no hice ninguna de las dos cosas con Tom, la verdad no se donde está salió temprano y no dijo donde- aclaró Bill con un tono de molestia en su voz, no apreciaba que lo molesten tan temprano y menos sino estaba Tom para defenderlo

–– Bueno, tranquilo ya aparecerá tampoco puede esconderse en muchos lugares con la pinta que tiene cualquiera lo reconoce, capaz que ya mismo sale en uno de esos programas de entrevistas algún flash sobre la conmoción que debe estar causando Tom en algún sitio de esta ciudad, agregó Gustav en un tono conciliador

–– Bill, suspiró frustrado al pensar en esa posibilidad; ya que no le hacía mucha gracia tener que enterarse por algún programa de esos sobre el paradero de su hermano, lo llamaría pero eso solo provocaría que Tom le moleste todo el día diciéndole que no puede vivir sin él dos minutos

Empezaron el desayuno sin más comentarios hasta que George dijo algo que le quitó la poca tranquilidad que sentía Bill,

–– Oye, Bill no te lo había dicho antes pero Erick está muy interesado en conocer detalles de ustedes, ayer en la noche después que se fueron no hizo otra cosa que buscar la manera de comentar sobre Tom o sobre tí

– En serio George, y que detalles quería saber el?

–– Cosas sobre si ustedes comparten una habitación, si piensan estar juntos toda la vida, ah y sobre lo que pasó en aquella fiesta hace un año aproximadamente––

– Bill, se quedó mudo no podía creer que Erick quisiera saber tanto y mucho menos sobre aquella ocasión hace un año cuando todo cambió para los gemelos, algo raro pasaba cada uno de sus sentidos se lo indicaba, debía averiguar a como de lugar el plan de Erick

No mencionó nada sobre las sospechas que tenía sobre Erick, total ni Gustav ni George lograrían entenderlo, lo mejor sería ser discreto en ese asunto y pedirles a sus amigos que no comenten más cosas con Erick hasta no saber sus verdaderas intenciones

Terminado el desayuno, Dave se acercó a Bill indicándole que Erick lo estaba esperando en su habitación y que Tom ya había hablado con él y le había dicho que ya estaba en camino, que llegaría en unos diez minutos

Avanzó lentamente por el corredor, no tenía más remedio que dirigirse solo hacia aquella habitación dentro de la cual estaba una persona que representaba más dudas que respuestas para Bill, intentaba hacer tiempo para entrar con Tom pero este no aparecía por ningún lado, resignado decidió golpear la puerta y cuando escuchó la señal de pase entró,

Erick se encontraba sentado en la mitad de la habitación detrás de un escritorio de madera, a su espalda estaba un pizarrón y delante de el dos pupitres, que servirían para las lecciones de inglés

Bill saludó con Erick en un tono neutral y este hizo lo mismo, la verdad es que estando solos ninguno tenía nada que decir, pero había un tema en común y tenía nombre y apellido Tom Kaulitz

Erick inició la conversación, –– Y bien Bill cuéntame como así tu solo, y Tom? ––

–– La verdad no se donde se metió, salió temprano y no dijo a donde–– además podemos empezar las clases sin él por que conociéndolo se debe haber entretenido con algo y todavía se ha de demorar,

–– Ah, ya veo así que estamos solos tu y yo Bill, déjame decirte que no tengo nada en contra tuya al contrario quisiera que nos lleváramos bien, no quiero que interfieras en la relación entre Tom y yo

Bill no podía creer lo que escuchaba, a que relación se refería Erick acaso estaba loco, por que debía estar alucinando si creía que el podía tener algo con Tom, estaba muy equivocado y no podía dejar que continúe en su error,

–– Discúlpame Erick, pero creo que no estás entendiendo bien la situación, tu no tienes nada ni tendrás nunca nada con mi hermano, tal vez estás confundido de gemelos, por que Tom nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu, y en cuanto a esa "relación" que dices tener con mi hermano son solo puras fantasías tuyas, Tom ni siquiera te conoce, estás totalmente loco––

–– Ja,ja,ja El único que no entiende las cosas aquí eres tú, Tom será tu hermano gemelo pero nada más, yo estoy dispuesto a lograr que el se fije en mí a cualquier costo, y entre menos interfieras será mejor, por que no me gustaría que sufras Bill, decía esto mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla de él

–– No me toques me escuchaste, Bill gritaba esto mientras se ponía de pie para quedar frente a frente con Erick, ahora si estoy seguro que eres un psicópata, quien te crees para decirme todas estas cosas, Tom es mio solo mio y él jamás me dejaría y mucho menos por alguien como tú, ninguno de tus trucos sucios podrá convencerlo jamás eso tenlo por seguro, Tom se quedará conmigo para siempre, nacimos juntos y moriremos juntos, me entendiste!!

Tom se encontraba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose al lugar que le había indicado Dave, después de dejar lo que había comprado encargado en la recepción por que no podía llevarlo a su habitación y arriesgarse a que le pase algo, cuando de repente escuchó los gritos de su hermano, corrió hasta colocarse delante de la puerta y escuchar claramente las dos últimas palabras que salieron de la boca del menor

Abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con Bill que miraba desafiante a Erick, los dos al verlo entrar retrocedieron unos pasos para quedar en la mitad de la habitación mirando a diferentes puntos, Tom no se explicaba lo que acababa de pasar buscó la mirada de su gemelo para acto seguido preguntar en forma mecánica que había acontecido segundos atrás, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta solo el silencio

Aún sin saber bien que pasaba tomó a Bill del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación debía encontrar las respuestas a sus interrogantes y sabía a la perfección que su gemelo no se las daría en ese lugar por ello decidió llevarlo hacia la terraza del hotel para que hablaran sin que nadie los interrumpa

Subieron hasta ese lugar, Tom colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Bill el cual todavía temblaba por la furia contenida, él lo abrazó esperando de ese modo calmar a su pequeño hermano y que él pudiera contarle en sus propias palabras lo que había pasado

Después de unos minutos Bill pudo hablar ya un poco más tranquilo, y le comentó a Tom sobre el enfrentamiento que había tenido con Erick por los comentarios fuera de lugar que se dieron en esa habitación estando solos, Tom no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, quien se creía ese tal Erick para expresarse así de él, y como era eso de que tenían una relación, si ni siquiera lo había visto antes mucho menos había tratado con él

Escuchó paciente hasta que el relato concluyó, meditó durante unos cuantos segundos su respuesta para finalmente comenzar a reir escandalosamente, Bill miraba a su hermano con interrogante en su mirada, no podía creer Tom finalmente se desquició

––Bill, no te pongas así, Erick está loco es la única explicación sufre de unos delirios muy profundos, no ves que dice que tenemos una relación cuando ni siquiera se su apellido, no le hagas caso pobre de él es otra víctima que no pudo resistirse a mis encantos–– lo decía mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro y cuerpo

Bill solo pudo reir ante el gesto de su hermano, solo a él se le ocurría bromear en momentos así, y hacer gala de su belleza algelical

–– Tienes razón no hay nadie que se resista a tus encantos, Tomy eres demasiado guapo como para hacerlo, pero espera si somos idénticos, decía Bill en medio de una carcajada

–– La verdad debe ser dicha somos muy guapos, volvemos locos a cualquiera Bill

–– Ya, en serio Tom; Erick está demente debemos decíselo a Dave

–– Pero si es inofensivo, es solo puras palabras nunca se atrevería a hacer nada Bill, déjalo, pero si te sientes mejor bajamos y hablamos con Dave aunque sería una pena perder un profesor de inglés, tu sabes que lo necesitamos con esto de la gira en América

–– Tienes razón, pero y como siga con lo mismo, no me importa lo que Dave diga yo mismo echaré a Erick de una vez por todas

–– A sus órdenes jefe…, además no creo que continúe en lo mismo, tu ya le dejaste muy claro su lugar y dudo mucho que se le olvide Bill

––Bueno eso sí, y más le vale recordarlo en el futuro, y cambiando de tema Tom a donde fuiste hoy en la mañana por que no me despertaste sabes que me gusta ir contigo a todo lugar!!

––Lo sé Bill, pero debía salir solo un momento además fue para comprarte un regalo

–– En serio, dime que es Tom? Me muero de curiosidad por saber que es…

–– Lo siento pero debes esperar hasta la tarde te lo daré después del almuerzo, ahora debemos bajar e iniciar las clases con nuestro profesor chiflado

–– No Tom, no es justo no voy a aguantar la curiosidad, dime que es dame una pista??

–– Lo siento sin peros hasta la tarde, ahora caminando

Y así lo hicieron, bajaron rumbo a la habitación de Erick nuevamente para reiniciar las lecciones

Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero y les haya gustado la escena lemon, dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios ya saben que son muy importantes para mi

**Que sucederá con Erick y Bill?? Cual será la sorpresa de Tom??**

**Nos vemos en el próximo chapter, cuídense mucho bye, bye**


	5. regalo y territorio

El camino hacia la habitación de Erick se hizo muy corto para los gemelos que iban jugando entre ellos y riendo como dos niño

El camino hacia la habitación de Erick se hizo muy corto para los gemelos que iban jugando entre ellos y riendo como dos niños pequeños llamando la atención de la gente del hotel que pasaba por su lado, sobre todo del sexo femenino que hacían todo lo posible por llamar su atención, pero nada de eso importaba para ellos

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de Erick dispuestos a entrar Tom hizo una pequeña pausa y colocó su mano en el hombro del menor,

––Mira, Bill quiero entrar yo primero hay unas cosas que debo dejar en claro con él, por que mientras tanto no vas por unos caramelos ya sabes como me gustan, lo harías pequeñín??

La verdad es que Bill odia los apodos y más aquellos que le recuerdan que es diez minutos menor, pero en este caso todo era perdonado ya que las palabras provenían de la persona que el ama y no podría enojarse

–– Está bien, Tomy voy por tus caramelos pero regreso enseguida no vaya a pasarte algo, no confío en ese lunático

–– No te preocupes, ve tranquilo que todo va a estar bien; y no te olvides de las gomitas de osos que son las que más me gustan

––Si, lo se no debes recordármelo, quien te conoce en este mundo mejor que yo ah, le decía esto mientras se alejaba dejándole un beso en la mejilla

Tom estaba decidido a poner todo en claro con aquel profesor, no podía dejar que la situación avance a más, tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz que le indicaba que podía pasar; y así lo hizo encontrándose con Erick sentado detrás del escritorio con un cigarrillo en la mano

Erick al verlo se sobresaltó como primera reacción pero luego se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Tom, el mismo que trataba de alejarse por que no le gustaba para nada que se encontrase tan cerca y menos cuando Bill podía regresar en cualquier instante, decidió hablar y terminar con eso de una vez por todas

-- Bien Erick estoy enterado de todo lo que ha sucedido con Bill, Erick lo iba a interrumpir pero Tom elevó su mano en señal de silencio y prosiguió, no creas que te voy a permitir ese tipo de comportamiento con mi hermanito y mucho menos el que estés diciendo esas cosas de mi, hasta donde yo sé no tengo nada contigo ni siquiera nos conocíamos antes como para que digas semejantes tonterías así de buenas a primeras, está claro nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional nosotros estamos aquí por que necesitamos aprender inglés nada más, espero y todo haya quedado claro por que no quisiera tener que despedirte; pareces una persona inteligente y creo que todo está ahora solucionado, al menos eso lo espero para no tener problemas futuros

Erick había esperado pacientemente a que Tom terminara su pequeño discurso para intervenir,

–– Mira, Tom todo lo que le dije a Bill es verdad tu me gustas mucho y haré todo lo posible para ganarme tu cariño, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, además somos compatibles, tenemos los mismos gustos en casi todo, y estoy totalmente seguro que formaríamos una linda pareja

Tom miró sorprendido a Erick, ahora si entendía cuando Bill le dijo que su profesor estaba loco por que era verdad, como podía decir esas cosas si no lo conocía en esencia; nadie a parte de Bill podía decir eso, y lo peor era que hablaba de tener una relación con él; acaso Erick estaba sordo y no había escuchado sus palabras antes

Erick notó la mirada sorprendida de Tom y decidió que lo mejor era dejar que pase un poco el tiempo para que él pueda irlo conociendo y se de cuenta de que eran compatibles y que formarían la pareja perfecta, y como se dice a palabras necias oídos sordos, él no estaba dispuesto a perder a Tom sin presentar batalla

––Está bien Tom prometo no molestarte más por el momento con este tema, entiendo que necesitas tiempo para conocerme y estoy dispuesto a dártelo, y al final reconocerás que estamos hechos el uno para el otro–, y sin más depositó un beso en la mejilla de Tom

El estaba congelado, era la segunda vez que Erick lo tomaba por sorpresa y la verdad es que el odiaba ser sorprendido de esa manera, no podía reaccionar; sino hubiera sido por que en ese momento Bill entraba a la habitación tal vez hubiera golpeado a Erick por atreverse a tanto

––Ya llegué Tomy, me demoré un poco por que aquí en el hotel no tenían tus gomitas y tuve que mandar a comprarlas–– esto lo decía mientras agitaba la bolsa en sus manos y daba pequeños saltos por la habitación, estaba tan ocupado en eso que no notó la expresión de Tom, el cual se fue contagiando con la alegría de su hermanito

–– Esta bien Billy muchas gracias, ahora si podemos empezar las lecciones, los caramelos son para después cuando te entregue lo que te compré

Y así empezó la primera lección, que transcurrió sin mayores novedades, salvo los berrinches que armaba Bill cuando no podía pronunciar algo, o cuando Tom no entendía alguna estructura y debían repetir todo nuevamente.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y sin darse cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo, Erick decidió suspender la lección para continuarla al día siguiente ya que los gemelos tenían la tarde libre y el aprovecharía para mover sus cosas al piso que estaba reservado para la banda.

––Bueno chicos creo que es todo por hoy, mañana continuaremos, voy a aprovechar la tarde libre para pasar mis cosas a su piso; así que las siguientes lecciones serán ahí

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta por parte de los gemelos, total no importaba donde fueran las lecciones nada les quitaría lo fastidioso

Tom y Bill se dirigieron hacia el comedor del hotel, encontrándose con Gustav y Georg en el camino los cuales no perdieron tiempo para interrogarlos sobre la primera lección de inglés con Erick, inició Gustav,

–– Bueno muchachos cuenten que tal les fue con Erick?, no tuvieron ninguna pelea?

Tom se anticipó a contestar, –– Sabes que no, todo estuvo de los más tranquilo, y ustedes par de flojos que hicieron toda la mañana!

–– Nada interesante, fuimos con Georg a dar unas vueltas por el centro comercial para ver si comprábamos algo o si nos ligábamos a alguien, pero creo que nadie nos reconoció por que no conseguimos ni un solo número de teléfono

–– Gustav, quieres callarte no necesitan tantos detalles, y si; la verdad si no estan ustedes no conseguimos ni que el polvo nos siga–– comentó en un tono aburrido Georg desde su asiento, –– Así que para la próxima nos vamos a llevar a Tom, te lo anticipamos Bill para no tener problemas después

––Ah, si primero hace falta que acepte que me vean alado de ustedes!, parecen los orcos del señor de los anillos–– reía Tom al escuchar las confesiones de sus amigos imaginándose como debieron de estar los dos en el centro comercial persiguiendo a todo lo que tenga una falda y se mueva

––Muy graciosito no Tom, pero ya quisiera verte en acción para mí que ya se te olvidó todo sobre el manual de seducción aprueba de fallas escrito, interpretado y producido por Tom Kaulitz o es que ya lo olvidaste?!

Tom en verdad había olvidado ese detalle, era una broma que siempre se las jugaba cuando iban a una discoteca y no podían conseguir el número de alguna chica, ahí empezaba el reto si el lo conseguía tanto Georg como Gustav debían ser sus esclavos durante una semana y como siempre lo lograba nunca hacía nada tenía a dos muy buenos y obedientes empleados.

––Si, ya recuerdo como ustedes tenían que arreglar mi equipaje cuando perdían, eran tan buenas muchachas que debería de haberles dado una carta de recomendación para que trabajen en alguno de los hoteles a los que vamos

––Di todo lo que quieras pero en el fondo tu sabes que sigues siendo un player Tom eso no se quita ni se olvida así por así, los instintos regresaran a ti algún día y no serás capaz de dominarlos y volverás a tus aventuras de una noche

––No, eso si que no Tom no puede volver a aquello–– contestó Bill desde su asiento con un tono de tristeza en su voz, –– ya dejen de molestar y de decir tonterías mejor busquen algún oficio en el cual entretenerse

Y sin más la conversación terminó bruscamente; por que remover el pasado era sacar los fantasmas de las cosas que sucedieron y que quedaron olvidadas

Al terminar el almuerzo todos decidieron que se encontrarían a las nueve en la habitación de los gemelos para jugar un rato con la consola que habían llevado, era un mini campeonato que empezaba y terminaba con la gira; los ganadores debían cumplir cualquier capricho de la pareja ganadora , y adivinen quien siempre perdía.

Subieron los cuatro en el ascensor y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que Bill no aguantaba ni un minuto más la incertidumbre de saber que era su regalo, Tom le había dicho que espere dentro que él iría por la caja que la había dejado con uno de sus asistentes

––No puedo descrifrar, que será lo que Tom me compró, por que tanto misterio!!, será tal vez aquel pantalón que me gustó tanto, no; no lo creo él nunca iría a un centro comercial a comprar ese tipo de ropa, aunque se le vería tan bien

Sus divagaciones terminaron cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación

––Bill por favor siéntate en la cama, extiende tus manos y cierra los ojos, para poder entregarte tu regalo

––Ay. Tom no seas tan malo no ves que me muero de la curiosidad ya dámelo de una sola vez

––No seas impaciente, te aseguro que te va a gustar y es algo que nunca antes alguien te lo ha regalado!!, lo decía mientras una sonrisa coqueta se formaba en su rostro

––Ok, voy a hacer lo que me pides

Tom se sentó frente a su hermano quien tenía sus dos manos juntas, lo sacó con mucho cuidado de la caja; y le dijo:

––Mira. Billy no quiero que te asustes, pero no separes tus manos una vez que lo coloque por que puede hacerse daño, no te va a hacer nada lo prometo

––Está bien Tomy si tu lo dices

Y así Tom colocó al pequeño cachorrito en las manos de su gemelo esperando a que este abra los ojos para ver su reacción, que no se hizo esperar en cuanto abrió los ojos para observar al pequeñín, Bill dejó escapar un grito que dejó sordo a Tom

––¡Qué lindo Tomy! Me encanta!; no me esperaba que me regales un cachorro está precioso

––Lo sé Bill, por eso te dije que era algo que nunca antes te lo habían dado

––Y como lo llamaremos!! Tenemos que ser unos buenos padres y escogerle un nombre adecuado para que después no tenga problemas de burlas ni nada de esas cosas

––jajajaja, tu si te pasas Bill; ni cuenta me di y ya somos padres pero que rápido eres!!

––Tom, no molestes sabes a que me refiero, no quiero que se sienta mal debe ser un nombre lindo, con clase que demuestre que es nuestro hijo

––A ver déjame pensar, un nombre lindo con clase… ah ya se pongámosle Bill!!

Las única respuesta que recibió por parte de Bill fue un golpe en la cabeza, mientras el se disponía a levantarse de la cama e ir al refrigerador en busca de algo de comer para el cachorrito

––Qué comen los cachorros, Tom; no tengo ni idea será que le gustan los caramelos podemos darle los que te compré

––Acaso estas loco Bill, si le das eso lo vas a matar; lo mejor será que yo me haga cargo de nuestro hijo, mientras tu le buscas un nombre adecuado

––Esta bien, voy a pensar……Um, que te parece Pelusa, no ese nombre está horrible, a ver Dino, uy no ese estuvo peor además ya lo usaron en los Picapiedras, ya lo tengo un nombre que refleja su personalidad…!Blacky!

––Como que dijiste, no te escuche

––He dicho que Blacky, mira es fácil deducir el porque; es negro, parece un osito y no le puede ir mejor otro nombre, está decidido se llamará así

––Ok, Ok si así lo quieres se llamará así, mira parece que le gusta por que está saltando

––Tienes razón Tomy, eso demuestra que es mi hijo su buen gusto por las cosas; pero hay otro detalle donde va a dormir??

––Pues fácil, duerme con nosotros total solo ocupamos una cama y puede quedarse aquí

––No, eso no–– Mira Tom, yo puedo aguantar el que te muevas toda la noche, que me empujes y que en ocasiones hasta que botes de la cama, cuando estás soñando con tus juegos de guerras, pero es un bebé podrías aplastarlo, ya sé podemos utilizar tu ropa para hacerle una cuna hasta que compremos una cama adecuada para él

–– Y por qué mi ropa, mejor usemos la tuya no!!

––Nada que ver, mi ropa es muy linda y exclusiva como para esas cosas, en cambio la tuya podemos comprarla en cualquier lugar no hay problema

––No te metas con mi ropa Bill, ya sabes que no te la daré y menos para hacer una cuna

––Y entonces donde va a dormir!!

––Pues por el día de hoy hasta que le compremos algo será con nosotros prometo tener cuidado y no moverme mucho, te parece?

–– Está bien pero solo por hoy, y ya dámelo que quiero cargarlo para que conozca la habitación

Durante la siguiente media hora Bill se encargó de indicarle cosa por cosa de la habitación, aunque el cachorrito no entendía nada, pero eso no importaba de hoy en adelante era el hijo de los dos y por lo tanto debía conocer cuales eran sus posesiones

Revisaron, en compañía de Tom toda la ropa de Bill, mientras este le explicaba la gran importancia de elegir la combinación adecuada para cada ocasión, le enseñaron las gorras de Tom, y lo más importante la guitarra de él

Tom le pedía que no la muerda o la babee que él la necesitaba mucho, y que estaba prohibido hacer esas cosas

El tiempo se les pasó mientras reían y veían a Blacky cometer mil locuras con sus cosas, mordiendo las gorras de Tom y lamiendo el maquillaje de Bill; cuando escucharon los golpes en la puerta que les indicaban que sus amigos habían llegado como acordaron

Tom abrío la puerta mientras Bill acomodaba un poco la cama que se encontraba desecha por tanto movimiento, al entrar Gustav notó la presencia del cachorro y cuestionó a Bill

––De donde sacaste eso Bill?!. Te lo regaló una fan

––No, me lo regaló Tom; verdad que está mono!!

––Si está bonito, y como se llama?

––Ay pero que falta de educación, se los voy a presentar Blacky te presento a Gustav y Georg ellos son nuestros amigos y compañeros de banda

Los dos se quedaron mirando un poco sorprendidos por el gesto, pero que más se podía esperar de Bill; así que decidieron seguirle la corriente y saludar al cachorro

––Bueno, mucha plática a lo que vinieron, que es a perder por que nosotros ganaremos!!

–– Di lo que quieras pero dudo mucho que Bill se pueda concentrar mientras está cuidando del cachorro que le regalaste, comentó Georg con un poco de sarcarmo en la voz

–– No te preocupes que yo solo me basto para ganarte, descuida que seré rápido

––Eso ya lo veremos!, oye Tom y por que le regalaste un cachorro a Bill

––Si yo también tengo curiosidad, comentó Gustav quien hasta el momento había estado jugando con el cachorro

––Pues hoy en la mañana cuando desperté, sentí la necesidad de hacerle un regalo a Bill, y pues estuve meditando y me di cuenta que nos hace falta una mascota y que mejor que tenerla con nosotros

––Pero y que van a hacer durante los conciertos, las entrevistas, las fotos quien lo va a cuidar?

––Nos turnaremos, cuando Bill este ocupado lo cuidaré yo y viceversa; además en las fotos no hay problema las fans no se van a enojar por ello al contrario les va a encantar el cachorrito y lo mismo para las entrevistas no hay ningún problema, y cuando los dos estemos ocupados; tenemos a dos excelentes niñeras disponibles

––Y se puede saber quienes son esas niñeras!!

––Pues nada más y nada menos que ustedes dos!!, y más les vale cuidarlo bien no quiero que nada malo le suceda

––Que te has creído Tom, que nosotros estamos a tu disposición!!, comentó Georg

––Francamente sí, además eso es parte de la apuesta, si nosotros ganamos ustedes serán nuestras niñeras sin nada de peros durante un mes, que dices la aceptas o estás ya resignado a perder!!

**Ustedes que creen? Será que Gustav y Georg ganan?**

**Será acaso que Erick se resignó a las palabras de Tom? **


	6. Juegos, consecuencias y farsas

George, respondió sin vacilación en su voz, ya que estaba seguro de ganarle a Tom,

Georg, respondió sin vacilación en su voz, ya que estaba seguro de ganarle a Tom,

––Muy bien, Tom aceptamos tu apuesta, pero debes darnos algo a cambio; no todo es gratis en este mundo, estás dispuesto a pagar el precio!!

––Claro que si, además ustedes no me pueden ganar, nunca lo han hecho

––Tom, no creees que deberías primero escuchar que te piden a cambio antes de hacer ese trato??, le interrogó Bill con un tono de preocupación, él sabía muy bien que Georg ya sospechaba algo de ellos y de seguro tendría diseñado alguna artimaña para descubrirlos

––No, te preocupes Bill, pero para tu tranquilidad que es lo que quieren, a ver!!

––Nada del otro mundo solo que durante una semana nos acompañes a las discotecas y demás fiestas que tenemos y nos ayudes a ligar con unas chicas, ves no es nada complicado además vas a desempolvar tus encantos!!

Tom se quedó pensativo ante la propuesta de Georg, pero no podía hacer mucho para negarse lo tenía acorralado, si se negaba que excusa daría que no puede hacerlo por que esta en una relación con su hermano y que el es muy celoso!!, tampoco estaba en la posición de mostrarse como un débil por que no tendrías paz en mucho tiempo por las constantes molestias de sus amigos, debía aceptarlo estaba seguro de sus capacidades, ahora que el no sabía si Bill lo iba a tomar bien, pero que podía hacer el!!

––Está bien, acepto–– lo dijo con un tono de nerviosismo que no podía ocultarlo tan bien como lo imaginó

––Tom NO, no puedes hacerlo––, fue el grito de Bill que resonó en la habitación

––Y por que no puede Bill, acaso tu sabes algo que nosotros desconocemos??, comentó Georg esperando la respuesta del menor

––No, puede hacerlo es tan simple como eso, y ya no se hable más de asunto, si solo viniste a molestarnos puedes irte

––Pero, que delicado estas últimamente Bill, si quieres tu también puedes venir y ligarte a alguna chava te haría bien

Bill iba a contestar, pero Tom se adelantó sabiendo de ante mano que su gemelo ya estaba al límite y cualquier movimiento en falso hecharía todo por tierra

––Muy, bien no se hable más de asunto acepto y ya, empezemos de una vez con esto

Tom, se acercó al oído de su gemelo mientras Gustav y Georg armaban la consola, ––Bill, no te preocupes, Georg nunca me ha ganado y no pienso perder––

Bill ya no sabía que pensar, no era que desconfiara de Tom o de sus capacidades, pero algo le decía que Georg tenía un as bajo la manga y eso era lo que le inquietaba, dirigío sus pasos hacia uno de los sofás y se sentó colocando a Blacky entre sus piernas, ya que el cachorrito estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir

Gustav hizo lo mismo

––Bien, pero las reglas del juego van a cambiar un poco, seremos solo tu y yo, sin relevos hasta el final, estas de acuerdo Tom!!

––Si ya te dije antes que no te preocupes pareces mi mamá, empieza de una buena vez!!

Y así empezó el juego, en un inicio Tom llevaba la delantera como siempre, lo cual era un alivio para Bill, y una preocupación para Gustav él estaba al tanto del progreso de Georg que no hacía otra cosa que jugar lo mismo una y otra vez durante casi un mes, mientras estaba en su habitación por las noches, incluso había días en los que no dormía, esa obsesión por vencer a Tom estaba rayando en la locura, y esperaba que por el bien de todos se solucione esa noche

La situación tomó un giro inesperado para sorpresa de los gemelos, Tom estaba perdiendo y eso no era posible, como iba a perder estaba demasiado en juego no solo su orgullo sino su relación, él sabía que Bill no aguantaría mucho el que el mayor saliera de fiestas como antes, eso lo había dejado en claro cuando comenzaron su relación

Flash Back

Encontramos a los gemelos en su habitación, sentados en la cama Tom tiene su mano entrelazada con la de Bill,

––Tomy, antes de comenzar lo nuestro debo decirte algo, aunque no debe ser una sorpresa para ti ya que me conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo––

––Si dime Bill, sabes que lo entenderé, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros, nunca más mira el daño que nos hizo el hacerlo antes

––Tom, yo soy muy celoso, no me gusta que nadie se te acerque y cuando digo nadie eso incluye a mamá y Andreas, y no se diga de las fans, debes prometerme que no vas a continuar con tus night stands, eso se acabó , tengo tu promesa??

––Si. Bill la tienes al igual que mi corazón, si eso es lo que deseas renuncio a mi vida como player, pero a cambio tu debes prometerme algo??

––Si, lo que desees Tom

––Está bien, Bill debes dejar de saludar a la gente con besos, a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia que estés saludando a todos así, y sobre todo debes evitar el estar abrazando y besando en la mejilla a Andreas, se que es nuestro mejor amigo pero no soporto la cercanía de tu cuerpo con el de él

––Muy, bien tenemos un trato de hoy en adelante, respondieron los dos al unísono, para luego reír por haber hecho aquello

Y así fue desde ese momento, lo que tomó por sorpresa a más de uno, Tom se había vuelto indiferente y hasta cierto punto frío con las fans y chicas del staff que pretendían acercarse, y la situación no era diferente para Bill, incluso Andreas notó el cambio tan radical a la semana siguiente que vio a los gemelos, y el menor no lo había saludado como de costumbre, intentó cuestionarles respecto a su cambio pero no obtuvo una respuesta en concreto, así que optó por no presionar más eventualmente ellos mismo se lo dirían

Fin del Flash Back

Bill estaba pálido en su asiento, no lo podía creer, desde cuando Georg se volvió tan bueno en ese condenado juego, y la expresión de Tom no era muy diferente, al terminar el juego había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, cuando de repente se escuchó las risas y la voz de Georg anunciándose como el ganador

––Bueno, bueno parece que el invencible Tom por fin ha sido derrotado, ahora si tienes que cumplir el trato, no te puedes negar Tomy, esta última palabra lo dijo en son de burla para hechar un poco más de sal a la herida en el orgullo de Tom

Bill, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Georg se había atrevido a tanto, a llamarlo como solo él tenía derecho, eso no se iba a quedar así, se levantó colocando con cuidado a Blacky sobre el sillón, atravesó la parte de la habitación que los separaba, se colocó frente a Georg y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que este cayó de nuevo en el asiento, sobándose la mejilla donde había recibido segundos antes la pequeña caricia del cantante

Gustav, se levantó de inmediato, ayudando a su amigo; Tom seguía estático en su posición, mientras que Bill se dirigía al sillón y cogía a Blacky en una de sus manos mientras con la otra cogía a Tom del brazo para llevarlo hacia la cama

Georg no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar estaba tan sorprendido por la acción de Bill que confirmaba un poco más sus sospechas tal y como el lo deseaba; así que decidió que era suficiente por ese día; total el golpe no iba a dejar muchas marcas al contrario de su acción; ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones esperando el día siguiente para cobrarle la apuesta a Tom

––Tom, ya reacciona no puedes quedarte así todo la noche, debemos pensar en algo…

––Qué reacciones, te estoy diciendo!!, Bill había cogido a Tom por los hombros y lo estaba moviendo de un lado al otro

––No lo puedo creer simplemente no lo puedo creer, decía Tom mientras colocaba las manos sobre su cara para cubrirla de Bill estaba tan avergonzado que no podía ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos

––Yo tampoco lo entiendo Tom, pero no ganas nada poniéndote así, para mí que todo esto lo planeó Georg para descubrir lo nuestro tratando de ponernos en contra y así crear división entre nosotros, pero no debemos permitírselo Tomy––, piensa en nuestro bebé, esto lo decía mientras colocaba a Blacky sobre la cama que compartían

––Tienes razón, lo mejor será olvidar el asunto por esta noche ya mañana veremos que vamos a hacer

Y se dispusieron a colocarse las pijamas para tratar de conciliar el sueño que buena falta les hacía, fueron demasiadas emociones para un solo día pensaban los dos

––Oye Tom donde crees que debemos colocar al cachorrito??

––Yo creo que lo mejor es a tu lado por que si me doy la vuelta en la noche para abrazarte capaz que lo aplasto

––Si es lo mejor, así podrá dormir un poco mañana los tres tenemos un día muy ocupado

––Como así, tenemos programado algo para mañana??

––No, nada que ver con la banda, mañana saldremos de compras, necesitamos cosas para Blacky o piensas dormir con el para siempre, además de comida, collar, una maleta para llevarlo, implementos para peinarlo, shampoo, jabón…

––Espera, espera y quien va a cargar con todo eso!!

––Sencillo, tu lo harás, ya que no tenemos niñeras ese será parte de tu castigo, además Blacky luce mejor conmigo, y yo no puedo estropear mi vestuario cargando esas cosas

––Ay, si que conveniente ahora yo tengo que cargar con las cosas mientras tu andas exhibiéndote por ahí con Blacky, no es suficiente que des tu solo la apariencia de un niño dulce, tienes que rematarlo cargando a un cachorro que quieres que todo el mundo se derrita a tus pies!!

––Pues fíjate que si; por eso te digo que luce mejor conmigo!! Así que no discutas más yo lo cargaré a él y tu llevaras sus cosas

––No tienes remedio siempre tan flojo, esperando a que yo haga todo el trabajo duro; mejor lo dejamos así que estoy muerto y quiero descansar

Y los dos gemelos se dispusieron a dormir esperando que el día de mañana fuera menos estresante que el anterior, pero nada era seguro por que cuando hablamos de esta banda todo es posible

––Ay, que bien dormí!!; hola bebé tienes hambre, no te preocupes que ahorita levanto a tu papá para que te busque algo de comer mientras me arreglo–– Bill estaba de mejor temperamento que la noche anterior, y Blacky había despertado con sus movimientos, empezó a mover el cuerpo de su hermano mayor tratando de que despertara pero sin conseguir ni siquiera que se diera cuenta del movimento

––A veces pienso que no siquiera un terremoto lo despertaría, te parece si probamos algo nuevo, lo decía mientras se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que a pesar de no llevar maquillaje se veía estupendo

––Que te parece si lames su cara muy despacio no queremos que te golpee si despierta bruscamente

Acto seguido colocó al cachorro sobre la mejilla de Tom y este procedió a lamerla tal y como Bill se lo había dicho

––Umm, Bill déjame dormir un poco más no me molestes; mas tarde puedes darme todos los besos que quieras si!!

Bill empezó a reir a carcajadas en verdad Tom tenía el sueño tan profundo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que no era él quien lo estaba besando

––Tom ya levántate no seas flojo mira que el cachorro tiene hambre y debes buscarle su comida yo debo arreglarme para salir

––Ya voy cinco minutos más, no seas malito Bill–– lo decía mientras cubría su cuerpo con las cobijas

––No, no para ti cinco minutos son media hora, a levantarse Tom

Bill iba a continuar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba pues le había asignado un timbre especial

––Hola, Dave como estás??

––Bien Bill, se que no teníamos planeado nada para hoy pero surgió la oportunidad de una entrevista que no podemos desaprovechar, es un programa muy conocido; ya les avisé a los otros chicos, es para las diez así que la camioneta los recogerá en una horas en la entrada del Hotel, deben estar listos por favor

––Ay, no Dave como haces estas cosas sabes que no me gusta eso de dar entrevistas así por que si, ya sabes como se vuelven de pesados algunos reporteros!!, decía Bill con irritación en su voz, dándole a entender que no estaba nada contento

––Lo sé y no te preocupes que no va a pasar eso, pero no lo podemos cancelar es un programa en vivo así que deben estar a tiempo

––Está bien pero será que después nos puedes llevar al centro comercial necesito comprar unas cosas y es urgente

––Voy a tratar de llevarlos pero ya sabes como se alborota todo cuando ustedes van a un lugar público, debemos tomar algunas medidas quieres ir a algún lugar en especial para tratar de cerrar esa sección…

––Si deseo ir a una tienda para mascotas

––Para mascotas!! Y que piensas comprar ahí Bill, no estarás metido en cosas raras verdad

––Por favor Dave por quien me tomas, necesito comprar algunas cosas para mi mascota nada más que eso

––Mascota, y de donde la sacaste!!, te la regaló alguna chica del staff

––No me la regaló Tom, y te la enseño cuando lleguemos allá por que tiene que salir en el programa no tenemos con quien dejarla es un cachorrito y necesita de nuestros cuidados

––Como en el programa en vivo, acaso estás loco!!

––No, no estoy loco y no pienso dejarle con nadie del programa o del staff debe estar conmigo en todo momento, esa es mi condición

––Bueno, bueno no creo que haya mucho problema por que salgas con tu mascota; además pienso que sería un buen tema de conversación para el programa

––Entonces esta decidido, en una hora estaremos listos, nos vemos

Bill colocó el celular de nuevo en la mesa y regresó a verlos a los dos, era una imagen demasiado tierna como para perdérsela, y decidió tomarles una foto con la cámara de su celular sería un perfecto fondo de pantalla; Tom había abrazado a Blacky y lo tenia sobre su pecho, mientras este se había quedado profundamente dormido entre los brazos del mayor; se los veía dormir tan tranquilamente parecían dos angelitos, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que despertarlos tenían que prepararse

––Tom ya despierta por favor era Dave tenemos una entrevista en una hora, debes arreglarte y buscar la comida

––Ummm, está bien, pero mientras me levanto podrías escoger algo para ponerme ya sabes como me demoro en sacar la ropa

––Ok, pero la gorra la escoges tu, ya sabes como te pones cuando toco tu adorada maleta de gorras

––Si, si oye que es lo que tengo en el pecho se siente calientito!!

––Pues abre los ojos y míralo tu mismo, pero no hagas ningún movimiento brusco

––Ah, eres tú y como llegaste aquí, menos mal que no me moví sino no estarías aquí para contarlo––, colocó con cuidado a Blacky sobre el colchón después de acariciarlo

––Oye, Bill y de que programa es??

––No lo sé solo me dijo Dave que era un programa en vivo y le expliqué que llevaríamos a nuestro bebé!!

––Y que te dijo Dave, hablaba Tom mientras se dirigía al baño

––Al principio se sorprendió y no quiso, pero terminó entrando en razón y lo aceptó

––Ah, bueno entonces me cambio y bajo para ver si consigo algo para darle de comer, debe tener mucha hambre

––Si ya te dejé la ropa sobre la cama, mientras tu haces eso yo me voy a peinar y maquillar

––Oye Tom tu has visto mis gafas no las encuentro en mi bolso, será que las dejé en la camioneta o en el estudio??

––No, yo las tomé prestadas cuando salí ayer, creo que las dejé en el cuarto de Erick, de camino a la cocina le preguntaré

––Y crees que sea seguro Tom, mira que ayer no creo que quedó muy convencido y contento que digamos

––No te preocupes solo voy por tus gafas no a tener una cita con él

––Ja, ja que chistoso, solo ve con cuidado si!!, lo decía mientras depositaba un beso sobre los labios de su gemelo

––Ok, trataré de no demorarme mucho, me ayudas con las rastas no me las puedo colocar bien

––Siéntate ya te ayudo––, Bill colocó con sumo cuidado las rastas dentro de una de las acostumbradas ligas de utilizaba su hermano

––Bien ya terminé; voy a maquillarme nos vemos en el comedor

––Bueno, yo me llevo a Balcky–– esto lo dijo después de colocarse una de sus gorras preferidas y un par de gafas, por que no le gustaba ser reconocido por los otros huéspedes del hotel y tener que firmar autógrafos o aguantarse los gritos de histeria de las fans en el ascensor

Tom estaba caminado hacia el ascensor cuando una puerta se abrió de repente mostrando la figura de Erick,

––Ah, hola Tom como estás?? Que gusto verte, mira justo te iba a buscar para devolverte esto pensé que era tuyo––, y le extendió la gafas de Bill

––Muchas gracias Erick yo también te estaba buscando para ver si las habías encontrado en tu habitación, se me hacía que las había dejado ahí ayer después de las lecciones

––Mira que casualidad, nos estábamos buscando mutuamente…

––No pienses cosas raras por favor, solo quería las gafas son de Bill

––No te preocupes, de eso también quería hablarte tienes un minuto

––La verdad es que estoy con un poco de apuro tenemos una entrevista en vivo en una media hora y necesito comida

––Comida!! Ah debe ser para el cachorrito que tienes en la mano, justo te iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero bueno si deseas podemos platicar mientras vamos al comedor yo también me dirijo allá

––Como así tan temprano??

––Bueno lo que pasa es que Dave me indicó que debo ir a la entrevista con ustedes; ya sabes como apoyo por si necesitan de alguna traducción y al ser en vivo debo estar cerca para ayudarles

––Ah, en ese caso lo mejor será apurarnos

­­––Si, y respecto al cachorrito de donde lo sacaste está muy bonito!!

––Es un regalo mio para Bill, y como no tenemos con quien dejarlo lo vamos a llevar a la entrevista por eso debo darle de comer antes de salir, ojalá tengan algo que pueda darle

––Creo que sí aunque lo mejor será ir directo a la cocina, oye Tom respecto a lo que hablamos el día de ayer quiero decirte que estuve anoche meditando y llegué a la conclusión de que conformaría siendo aunque sea solo tu amigo, eso si tu me lo permites…

Tom se quedó en silencio, no se esperaba esa petición por parte de Erick, estuvo meditando sobre su respuesta, no podía negarle su amistad ya que no había hecho nada malo, no era ningún crimen el que le confesara sus sentimientos

––Bueno Erick podemos ser amigos, pero bajo una condición!!

––Tu dime cual Tom estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier condición que me pongas con tal de tener tu amistad

––Que no te me vas a acercar de la manera que lo has venido haciendo, el ser amigos no te da el derecho para tomarte esas confianzas; lo aceptas??

––Bueno, no hay problema prometo comportarme; ojalá Bill acepte nuestra amistad…

––No te preocupes por eso yo hablare con él y le diré sobre nuestro acuerdo es mi hermano y lo va a entender

––Bueno, hemos llegado lo mejor será preguntar a una de las meseras, lo voy a hacer yo por que tu llamarías mucho la atención espérame en una de las mesas yo ya voy para allá

––Bueno, pero trata de conseguirla no creo que el cachorrito aguante mucho más sin comer

Erick entró en la cocina y habló con una de las meseras la cual al ver como este le sonreía se ruborizó al notar lo guapo y amable que era, y no pudo negarse a su petición, aunque no tenía comida para perros le dio unos panes pequeños muy parecidos a las croquetas

––Muchas gracias preciosa, estoy en deuda contigo–– acto seguido Erick le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta como si nada

––He llegado, no tenían comida para perros pero fue lo mejor que pude conseguir

­­––Oye, muchas gracias en verdad

––No tienes que agradecerme nada, para eso estamos los amigos

Tom y Erick comenzaron a platicar mientras esperaban que Bill y los demás lleguen a la mesa para desayunar y salir a la entrevista; los primeros en llegar fueron Gustav y Georg; este último tenía un leve morado en su mejilla cortesía de Bill pero no dijo nada ya que él sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido

Bill llegó a los cinco minutos con su cabello liso, había decidido no peinárselo de la manera tradicional, puesto que no quería llamar mucho la atención y así tal vez pasaría desapercibido en el centro comercial

Al llegar notó algo raro Tom y Erick se veían muy felices, y los celos amenzaban con hacer presa de Bill, su hermano mayor al darse cuenta de aquello se adelantó

––Ah, Bill te estábamos esperando mira a quien me encontré en el camino y me devolvió tus gafas, si las había olvidado en su habitación

––Qye que bueno muchas gracias–– Bill decía esto mientras se sentaba entre Tom Y Erick dando a este último una mirada asesina

––No hay de que. Incluso ya encontramos algo de comer para Blacky; y les estaba comentando a Gustav y Georg que el día de hoy les voy a acompañar a la entrevista por petición de Dave

––Mira pero que bueno, y no se le ocurrió otra brillante idea a Dave–– Bill lo decía en un tono sarcástico que no pasó desapercibido para nadie

Tom sabía que debía intervenir sino la situación se saldría nuevamente de sus manos

––Bill hay algo que debes saber; hace un momento hablé con Erick y decidimos ser amigos; y un poco mas cerca de su oído dijo, solo amigos nada más––

––Si esa es la verdad Bill, Tom ha aceptado ser mi amigo y espero que tu también después de todo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y lo mejor sería llevarnos bien

Gustav intervino a favor de Erick, le caía bien y no quería ya mas problemas después de todos los que pasaron ayer

––Si Bill deja ya de ser rencoroso, y acepta la amistad de Erick

––Ummmm, esta bien lo acepto si Tom piensa que está bien, cederé esta vez pero espero que no me decepciones Erick

––No te preocupes Bill, todo a quedado claro entre nosotros seremos amigos de hoy en adelante

Georg que había estado hablando por su celular todo este tiempo no escuchó la conversación para pesar de él, pero para beneficio de los gemelos ya que podía sacar conclusiones que no les convenían a ellos para nada

El resto del desayuno pasó sin problemas con risas provocadas por situaciones entre los gemelos contra Gustav o contra Georg; incluso Erick quien ya se sentía en confianza comenzó a molestarlos también pero un poco más discretamente, y se notaba que se llevaba de maravilla con Tom, debían reconocerlo, eran como dos niños pequeños

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, espero sus reviews ya saben con cualquier comentario**

**Que sucederá en la entrevista? **

**Lograrán llegar al centro comercial?**


	7. La Entrevista

Terminado el desayuno, los cinco se dirigieron hacia la entrada del hotel donde los esperaban sus guardaespaldas para ayudarles

Terminado el desayuno, los cinco se dirigieron hacia la entrada del hotel donde los esperaban sus guardaespaldas para ayudarles a llegar a la camioneta que iría rumbo hacia la televisora donde tendrían la entrevista

––Bueno muchachos no se separen, deben tratar de ir juntos y si alguno es detenido por alguna fan nosotros les ayudaremos

––Por mi no se preocupen ni siquiera me conocen dudo que me hagan algo––Comentó Erick

––Bueno da lo mismo todos juntos se suben a la camioneta, vamos a salir

––Un momento yo necesito que me ayuden no pueden aplastarme llevo a mi mascota y si lo hacen pueden lastimarlo

––No te preocupes Bill colócate detrás de mi yo te abro paso y los dos podrán pasar sin problema–– explicaba Tom mientras se colocaba delante de Bill

––Bueno Tom así lo haremos, entonces salgamos

––Lo mejor será que yo salga detrás de ustedes así los puedo ayudar si alguna fan decide tomarlos de sus ropas, puedo separarlos y así llegaran sin problema a la camioneta

––Gracias Erick, aunque es poco probable que suceda algo

––No tienes por que, ya te dije que te ayudaría en todo lo que pueda Tom

––Oigan ustedes dos, que tanto secreto se traen el día de hoy!!––comentaba Gustav que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo

––Caminemos antes de que la entrevista se acabe, Bill estas listo??

––Si Tom, puedes salir

Al momento en que Tom salió por la puerta principal del hotel los gritos de las fans no se hicieron esperar, además de las revistas, posters y demás cosas para que las autografiaran, pero ellos no lo podían hacer sobre todo el mayor que estaba pendiente de que Bill pasara sin ningún problema, pero esto no impidió que mas de una fan lo jale de su enorme chompa e introduzca su número de teléfono acompañado de alguna carta de amor, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

––Al fin llegamos pensé que no lo lograríamos, si que estuvo difícil son muy populares chicos––Erick se encontraba en la fila delantera junto con Gustav y Georg; como el ya lo sabía los gemelos ocupaban el asiento de atrás

––Si, hasta ahora no me acostumbro a los gritos de las fans, y mucho menos a sus notas––Tom se encontraba sacando los papeles de su chompa dispuesto a botarlos pos la ventana

––Hey, Tom detente que vas a hacer!!, le gritó Georg desde el asiento delantero

––Pues que te parece, voy a botar los papeles por la ventana Einstein

––NO lo hagas, no ves que los números nos pueden servir para esta noche

––Esta noche!!, tienen alguna presentación

––No, Erick esta noche vamos a salir con el conquistador Kaulitz aquí presente––, señalaba Georg al mayor de los gemelos

––No lo puedo creer, pero no se supone que tu ya no sales Tom??

––Así es, era, es por una tonta apuesta que perdí anoche, y debo salir durante toda la semana con ellos a discotecas para…para ligar con chicas…

––Ay, Tom tal parece que te fueramos a llevar a una sala de torturas, ya relájate, vas a ver como lo vas a pasar bien, como en los viejos tiempos

––Eso es lo que me temo– mencionaba Tom en un susurro solo audible para él

––Decías algo Tom–– Bill le cuestionaba a su lado, no había podido entenderle pero sabía que el había dicho algo no lo podía engañar fácilmente

––No, nada solo estaba recordando si traje o no mi celular

––Así que Erick si deseas ir estas invitado, saldremos a las nueve del hotel a la inauguración de una discoteca nueva, donde van a estar unas modelos internacionales…va estar buenísimo, así aprovechas y te ligas a una de ellas

––Gracias por la invitación Georg, voy a ir para pasar un buen rato, respecto a lo de ligar con alguien, ya tengo a una persona en la mira pero no es posible…… todavía

––Aja, ya me decía yo que alguien como tu no podía estar soltero mucho tiempo, pero cuenta a quien tienes en mente!!

––A NADIE, ya deja ese tema

––Bueno, bueno veo que todavía sigues con el mismo humor de ayer Bill

––Si y sigues en lo mismo no vas a llegar a la entrevista

No tardaron mucho en llegar al set de grabación, todo estaba dispuesto para la entrevista; el presentador se acercó al grupo para ponerse de acuerdo en como llevarían el programa y cuanto duraría cada bloque aproximadamente

––Gracias muchachos por asistir, se que no lo tenían planeado pero no podíamos aplazarlo, hemos recibido cientos de llamadas pidiendo un programa con ustedes y ya saben debemos complacer al público

––Bueno, donde debemos colocarnos

––Los asientos están asignados así, Gustav y Georg en el sillón de la izquierda mientras que los gemelos irán en el de la derecha, y me temo que el cachorro no podrá salir, lo decía mientras señalaba a Blacky que se encontraba entre las manos del cantante

––Como que no puede salir y con quien lo vamos a dejar entonces!!

––Puede quedarse con alguien del set

––Discúlpame pero no, el cachorro sale con nosotros o simplemente haces la entrevista sin el cantante y el guitarrista del grupo

Justo en esos momentos Dave llegaba al set y escuchó las palabras de Bill

––Hola, chicos veo que llegaron sin mayores novedades, Bill como estas veo que trajiste a tu mascota y lo prometido es deuda, puedes salir con él no hay problema

––Gracias Dave ahora si me disculpan donde está el camerino necesito arreglarme un poco

––Es por el pasillo en la última puerta, trata de no demorar mucho salimos al aire en cinco minutos

––No se preocupen ya regreso, Tom puedes quedarte con Blacky mientras me arreglo

Dave empezó a discutir los últimos detalles con el entrevistardor–– Mira se que es una sorpresa para todos pero no va a pasar nada malo por que Bill salga con el cachorro, además sería buena publicidad las fans adoran ver el lado sensible de sus estrellas, y quiero pedirte otro favor en el último bloque quiero que presentes a alguien más…

El programa dio inicio acompañado de gritos histéricos por parte de las chicas que se encontraban entre la audiencia, esperando para ver a su grupo preferido

––Buenos días, estamos hoy en compañía de una banda conocida por todas ustedes, démosle la cordial bienvenida a Tokio Hotel

––Gracias Paul, por la presentación; estamos muy felices de estar en tu programa––; como siempre Bill era el que hablaba; ya que Tom lo hacía muy eventualmente y que decir de Gustav y Georg; cuando ellos hablaban solo eran monosílabos

––Bien Bill vemos que nos tienen una sorpresa, que es eso que tienes en tus manos

––Ah, si que tonto soy me olvidé de presentárselos; es Blacky; nuestra mascota

––Mucho gusto Blacky, es un cachorro muy lindo no lo creen chicas–– Y se dejaron escuchar todo tipo de gritos de emoción acompañados por comentarios… es tan lindo, que mono, son tan dulces……

––Gracias chicas–– Bill les sonreía como solo él puede hacerlo arrancando aún más gritos por parte de las fans si eso era posible todavía

––Y quien te lo regaló?? Acaso fue tu novia!!

––Fue un regalo de Tom–– Bill miraba a su hermano de una manera dulce, mientras le dedicada una de sus sonrisas más bellas, aquellas que estaban reservadas solo para él

––Ah, ya veo y se puede saber a que se debe el regalo Tom??

––Si es necesario que te lo diga…, fue algo que me nació del corazón quería regalarle algo a Bill y decidí que un cachorro sería lo mejor

––Entiendo, fue un regalo de hermanos; al fin se está dando a conocer tu lado dulce Tom, cuidado muchachas!! No se dejen convencer por la apariencia dura, tal parece que el guitarrista de la banda tiene un lado sensible

–––Ja,jaja quien lo diría Tom sensible, si no lo veo no lo creo– comentaba Georg desde su asiento; seguido de la mirada fulminante de Bill, que prometía mentalmente acabar con él durante el comercial

––Bueno chicas no se desesperen, en este bloque conocimos a Blacky el nuevo integrante de la banda, pero les tenemos más sorpresas al regreso no se muevan de sus asientos que Tokio Hotel regresa en unos instantes

––Corte, cinco minutos de descanso

––Bien muchachos, hasta este momento todo va de maravilla, la audiencia se volvió loca cuando se enteraron de su mascota; y Tom que bueno que dejes ver tu otra faceta, ya era tiempo

––Y te creiste el cuento ese Dave!!; aquí donde lo ves esta noche va a regresar el verdadero Tom Kaulitz, conquistador de mujeres

––Oye que te pasa si no es ningún cuento y ya deja de decirme así me tienes cansado, ya te lo he repetido miles de veces renuncié a todo eso hace un año, y si hoy vuelvo a salir en ese plan es por que tu prácticamente me estas obligando

––Bueno muchachos sin peleas, ya deben regresar a sus lugares

––Estamos de regreso, y como lo prometimos que pase nuestra sorpresa –– se ve a Erick ingresando por uno de los laterales del estudio no muy convencido de aquello pero que más podía hacer sino sonreír y sentarse

––Iniciemos las presentaciones, como te llamas y que haces para la banda??

––Bueno mi nombre es Erick y soy el traductor oficial de la banda desde el día de ayer

––Wow, veo que tienen muy buen gusto chicos solo contratan gente linda

––Te parece??–– Decía Bill no muy convencido del comentario del reportero

––Si la verdad es que es un joven muy guapo, y por lo que veo muy preparado–– el conductor reía mientras observaba a Erick sin ningún disimulo; cosa que no pasó desapercibida por todos

––Ah, pues si quieres te lo regalamos, no hay ningún problema

––Ay, Bill si que eres gracioso, como que me lo regalas ni que fuera un juguete, aunque no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así pero no me es posible aceptarlo

––Oigan ustedes dos que yo no soy una cosa y estoy aquí presente

––No te enojes Erick no sabes aceptar una bromita, que tontito como te voy a regalar

Dave que estaba sentado en primera fila casi se desmaya de la impresión por los comentarios de Bill, debía hablar con él seriamente esto ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos, si Erick no era de su agrado no debía anunciarlo en vivo y en directo para que todos se enteren

––Bueno, bueno dejemos las bromas a un lado y pasemos a algo más interesante; Tom continuaremos contigo

El mayor no se sentía muy cómodo en esa posición, la verdad Bill debía tranquilizarse no podía actuar de esa manera y menos en un programa en vivo, y estaba maldiciendo internamente a Dave por no avisarles que Erick entraría, pero cuando vio su rostro pálido decidió que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas después

––Hemos escuchado algunos rumores de que estas saliendo en secreto con alguien, y es por eso que ya no sales a fiestas ni con fans como era tu costumbre; es eso verdad??

Tom debía tranquilizarse no podía mostrarse nervioso, ––Para serte sincero si estoy saliendo con alguien y preferiría dejar el tema así, esa persona es muy importante para mí y no deseo que interfieran en nuestra relación

––Lo escucharon chicas, tenemos la confesión de Tom Kaulitz!!

––Y se puede saber al menos el nombre de la afortunada o como luce??

––No definitivamente No, lo que puedo asegurarles es que siempre está conmigo sin importar donde vaya

Bill al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, sentía como su corazón se detenía por la emoción, no sabía si reir, saltar, abrazarlo y besarlo delante de todos pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no ese momento

––Bill y tu acaso sabes quien es esa persona, que tiene tan enamorado a tu hermano!!

Georg escuchaba y miraba atento cada palabra y gesto de los gemelos, la curiosidad lo estaba matando quería saber de quien se trataba cueste lo que cueste

––Si, conozco muy bien a esa persona; pero como ya dijo mi hermano no podemos revelar nada más por el momento

––Pero no te da celos el ya no ser el único en la vida de Tom??

Bill soltó una carcajada que casi los deja sordos a todos, como no hacerlo ante esa pregunta tan tonta, como le va a dar celos su misma persona

––No para nada, al contrario nos llevamos muy bien, coincidimos en todo y siempre salimos juntos

––Salen juntos!!

––Si que tiene de raro, nos llevamos tan bien que no hay ningún inconveniente, creo que es la persona adecuada para mi hermano, es muy atractiva, agradable, tiene muy buen gusto para la ropa, le gusta la pizza, los videojuegos, en fin son compatibles al 100

Tom no lo podía creer, su hermano menor si era el colmo como se va a describir delante de todos así cualquiera con esos datos podría deducir que era de él de quien se trataba, debía intervenir antes de que Bill termine revelando todo llevado por la emoción

––Bueno, bueno como ya se los dije antes ese asunto es muy personal y prefiero dejarlo así

––Es una pena pero la entrevista debe quedar ahí el tiempo ha terminado, pero tienen nuestra promesa que haremos una segunda parte donde se aclararan todas las dudas, incluso trataremos de averiguar cual es esa persona misteriosa que tiene tan cautivado a Tom

––Hasta la próxima––Fue la despedida de los integrantes de la banda

––Chicos, una vez más muchas gracias por asistir, Erick tenemos pendiente una salida……––El conductor se despidió, dejando a Erick muy inquieto, como podía decirle esas cosas, quien se creía, pero bueno todo había terminado al menos por ese día

Dave aparece detrás de ellos, con una cara de pocos amigos dispuesto a matar a Bill

––Chicos, una magnífica entrevista; excepto por una persona con la que deseo hablar en privado seriamente–– Bill puedes acompañarme un momento

––Ay, y ahora yo que hice Dave–– decía Bill con fastidio en su voz, estaba harto de que le llamaran la atención Tom y Dave, él creia que se tomaban turnos para regañarlo

––Vamos al camerino y ahí podremos discutirlo tranquilamente

––Está bien te sigo…, Ey Tom me esperas para salir juntos

Al menor no le gustaba tener que lidiar solo con las fans, y si ellos se adelantaban lo más seguro es que le tocaría firmar fotos, cds, camisetas y demás cosas; incluso aprovecharían que estaba sin Tom para agarrale de sus ropas y tocarle en partes no muy adecuadas para su gusto

A Tom no le quedaba otra salida que esperarlo, Gustav y Georg habían aprovechado para salir y firmar unos cuantos autógrafos y ver si lograban hablar con una que otra fan que les pareciera atractiva para invitarlas para la noche, no desaprovecharían la oportunidad que tenían en sus manos

Erick aprovechando que Tom se encontraba en uno de los sillones del estudio acompañado solo por Blacky decidió acercarse para continuar hablando con él, total por que no hacerlo; los amigos pueden hablar o no……

**Dave matará a Bill??**

**Gustav y Georg conseguirán algo??**

**Erick podrá hablar con Tom tranquilamente??**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ya saben espero sus reviews nos vemos bye**


	8. De Compras

Bill y Dave se encontraban sentados frente a frente dentro de uno de los camerinos, el manager no sabía que decir; ni como act

Bill y Dave se encontraban sentados frente a frente dentro de uno de los camerinos, el manager no sabía que decir; ni como actuar, pensó que lo mejor sería ser sincero después de todo que más se podía hacer en esa situación.

––Bill, debes ser franco conmigo, tienes algún problema con Erick??; es la unica explicación que encuentro para el comportamiento que has tenido desde el día de ayer

––Dave, no puedo explicarte todo en detalle pero Erick debe marcharse, no es por mí; sinceramente no le conozco lo suficiente; es por Tom; no quiero que ellos dos estén cerca

––Por que Bill, acaso pasó algo que yo deba saber con Tom??

––Como te lo dije antes no te puedo dar los detalles…solo hazlo

––No puedo Bill, sino me das las razones por las cuales deba despedir a Erick

––Como voy a mandarlo así sin más; tenemos un contrato; que le voy a decir que debe irse por que no lo quieres cerca de Tom; que justificación es esa……

––Te entiendo, sé que no son argumentos razonables; pero no puedo soportar la idea de verlo a cada momento con nosotros, sabes bien que no nos sentimos cómodos con personas desconocidas, y Erick para mí si lo es

––Lo sé Bill, pero ni siquiera has platicado con él; como puedes saber si es alguien bueno o malo; yo lo sé, Erick es hijo de uno de mis amigos lo conozco desde niño;

Te parece si le das una oportunidad, dejémoslo a prueba un mes sino se llegan a llevar bien; te aseguro que yo mismo lo despido

––Es un promesa Dave!!, si no logro llevarme bien con él tendrá que irse sin peros

––Tienes mi palabra Bill, alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar

––No nada más, y si ya terminamos podrías llevarme al lugar que te pedí

––Bueno, pediré que los lleven pero traten de no llamar la atención, lo último que quiero es fotografías de ustedes mañana en los periódicos, si!!

––Trataré de mantenerlos a raya, pero ya sabes son como niños pequeños; además no creo que podamos pasar desapercibidos con el look de Tom, lo reconocen a cuadras las fans

––Lo sé, lo sé y ni que decir del tuyo… Dave reía mientras miraba la cara de fastidio de Bill ante ese comentario de su look

––Por lo menos traten de que no los fotografíen demasiado

Y sin más los dos se retiraron del camerino, Bill había decido cambiarse de ropa además de arreglar un poco su maquillaje y peinado; había decidido llevar en cabello liso, así pasarían un poco más desapercibidos

Mientras Dave coordinaba con los de seguridad para trasladarlos al centro comercial, Erick se acercaba a Tom que permanecía sentado con Blacky en uno de los sillones del estudio

––Hola Tom, puedo sentarme…

––Claro Erick, lamento mucho el comentario de mi hermano; desde el día de ayer se encuentra muy temperamental

––Descuida, lo entiendo mi comportamiento tampoco a ayudado mucho a esa situación; me imagino que por eso compraste el cachorrito…

––En parte si, quería sorprenderlo con un regalo, y ver si así lograba que se calme un poco; pero no creo que ha tenido el efecto que yo deseaba

––No te creas, he notado a Bill un poco más relajado ahora en la mañana; tal vez se puso así por que nadie se esperaba que me inviten al programa sin haberlo consultado antes; fue una sorpresa para todos

––Puede que tengas la razón, además Bill siempre es así le gusta llamar la atención de todos, especialmente la mía

––Tom, se que es pedirte demasiado dada la situación pero crees que podamos practicar juntos las canciones; quisiera que me enseñes lo acordes; me gustaría mucho

­––Claro, no creo que exista ningún inconveniente podríamos hacerlo después de las lecciones pero tendría que ser en tu habitación; por que no creo que Bill este muy de acuerdo en eso

––No te preocupes, y si Bill desea puede acompañarnos

––No lo creo, a menos de que quieras escucharlo cantando la misma estrofa una y otra vez hasta que quede perfecta; lo mejor será si lo hacemos los dos

––Bueno, como tu quieras; además seré un buen alumno; ya se me los acordes básicos solo necesito un poco de ayuda con ciertas partes

––Mucho mejor así podremos pasar la parte aburrida, y te enseño los acordes más difíciles, aquí donde me ves soy un excelente profesor; lo único malo fue un alumno que tuve hace tiempos, me sacó hasta canas de las iras y no pudo aprenderse los acordes nunca… Tom reía al recordar las lecciones que había intentado darle a Bill, claro por insistencia del menor; pero que no llegaron a nada por que cada vez que le enseñaba un nuevo acorde Bill había olvidado el anterior

––Y se puede saber quien era ese alumno, para que te rías así es por que debe ser alguien conocido

––No se lo digas por que me mata, pero fue Bill; no le gusta recordarlo es más tu eres la única persona además de Andreas que sabe sobre esto

––No te preocupes no lo diré a nadie pero ya me los imagino

Bill se encontraba caminando por el pasillo en dirección al estudio, cuando escuchó la risa de su hermano, estaba felíz de escucharlo así; pero un momento no solo era la risa de él había alguien más con su gemelo; y reía con el mismo entusiasmo, quien podría ser; estaba seguro que no era ni Gustav, ni Georg ellos se había adelantado solo quedaba una posibilidad……Erick pensó el menor

Y así fue; los encontró riendo de una manera tan relajada que ni cuenta se dieron cuando el se aproximó a ellos

––Disculpen la interrupción, pero debemos salir; recuerda Tom que vamos a comprar las cosas para Blacky o quieres que duerma en tu ropa!!

––Ah, Bill llagaste; estaba platicando con Erick sobre los acordes de las canciones; y alguno que otro recuerdo de cuando estábamos aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra, lo recuerdas??

––Claro, como olvidar las lecciones hasta ahora me duelen los dedos: no sé como puedes hacerlo con tanta facilidad, a mí eso de los instrumentos no se me da; lo mío es el canto

––En eso tienes razón Bill, permítemelo pero tienes una voz envidiable…Las palabras de Erick fueron sinceras para sorpresa del menor, que no se esperaba algo así de él

––Muchas gracias Erick, y bueno nos vamos que ya nos van a cerrar el centro comercial y ni siquiera salimos del estudio

Los tres se dirigieron rumbo a la camioneta, como era costumbre Tom se colocó delante de Bill, este con Blacky en los brazos caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su mente no estaba en ese lugar estaba meditando la promesa de Dave;

––Un mes, solo tengo que soportar un mes; y después Erick se marchará y no tendré que preocuparme de que Tom se lo vuelva a encontrar

Entraron y se acomodaron; Bill ya estaba un poco más calmado después de la conversación con Dave; es más estaba emocionado de ir al mall ahí podría comprar no solo cosas para el cachorro, estaba decido a comprarle nueva ropa a Tom; aunque al principio se negara él lograría convencerlo después de todo sabía sus puntos débiles

––Se puede saber por que sonríes tanto Bill­­–– preguntaba Gustav desde el asiento de adelante

––De nada me acordé de algo gracioso

Uno de los asistentes que se encontraba en el primer asiento, intervino en la conversación

––Piensan comprar algo en especial, muchachos……es para saber más o menos a donde dirigirnos

––Si queremos ir a la sección para mascotas, y después a la de ropa

––Ay, no Bill vas a comprar ropa…debiste de habernos avisado para traer nuestras pijamas por que nos va a llegar la noche hasta que te decidas por algo……comentaba Georg mientras fingía una cara de angustia

––Ja,ja Georg que chistoso; no es para mí lo ropa es para Tom

––Para mí!!, como así, si mi ropa está bien

––Tom ya hemos hablado de esto, necesitas ropa de tallas normales; en las que llevas puesto entramos Gustav y yo y todavía nos quedaría espacio

––No eso si que no Bill, mi ropa está bien y punto, además complementa mi look de galán; no lo creen muchachos!!

––Tienes mi apoyo Tom, tu ropa está bien; a mi me encanta……

––Erick, no lo apoyes si; yo estoy de acuerdo con Bill, Tom debes cambiar de ropa„„

––Ay, no pero si es Gustav el gurú de la moda

––No se hable más de tema, Tom vamos a comprarte nueva ropa

Al fin llegaron al centro comercial para tratar de no llamar mucho la atención lo hicieron por una de las puertas laterales, una vez dentro decidieron dividirse así el grupo no sería tan grande y las posibilidades de que los reconozcan menores

Los gemelos decidieron ir a la tienda de mascotas, mientras que Gustav, Georg y Erick fueron a la tienda de deportes y videos

––Tom, en serio no quieres comprarte nada; mira que yo no he dicho a ningún momento que no te ves guapo así; lo único es que quiero que actualices tu guardarropa; nada más

––En serio Bill…; no vas a tratar de convencerme de comprar camisetas más apegadas al cuerpo!!

––Por mucho que me gustaría que las usaras se que no te gustarían; además tampoco me emociona la idea de que andes así; yo soy el único que puede ver tu cuerpo nadie más

––ja,ja,ja ya ves sabía que no lo soportarías; además acepto comprarme ropa bajo una condición…

––cuál??

––Que tu te la pruebes y modeles para mí!!, así tengo una idea de cómo me vería yo en ella

––Que!!, quieres que yo me ponga esa ropa, acaso estás loco; no se me vería bien

––Tranquilízate, solo lo veré yo; pediremos que nos pasen la ropa a los cambiadores, cerramos la puerta con seguro y listo…

––Ay, si que fácil; no crees que van a sospechar un poco al vernos entrar juntos a un vestidor y cerrando la puerta con seguro

––No me importa lo que piensen, esa es mi condición

––Esta bien acepto, pero si tu te compras algo que yo elija sin que te niegues…

Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo Bill y Tom entraron en la tienda de mascotas para comprar lo necesario para Blacky

––Mira Tom, debemos comprar esa cama, el collar, el cepillo, una toalla, comida, shampoo, ropa, accesorios, y…que más me olvido…a ver

––Que te parece comprar toda la tienda…

Bill le sacó la lengua a su hermano por el comentario tan inoportuno, y que?? si él quería comprar de todo; no dejaría que algo se le olvide por que después en las giras donde lo comprarían

Y así fue prácticamente el menor compró toda la tienda, para sorpresa de los encargados y de los de seguridad que los acompañaban ya que ellos tendrían que cargar con todas las bolsas y eso que era la primera tienda a la que iban; no querían ni imaginarse lo demás

––Bueno hemos terminado aquí, vamos a la tiendas de ropa

––Se encuentran en el siguiente piso, tenemos que subir por las escaleras por que en el ascensor no entramos todos

Hasta ese momento todo marchaba a la perfección, no los habían descubierto o al menos eso pensaban ellos, salieron de la tienda camino a las gradas eléctricas cuando de repente una chica que se encontraba en el piso de arriba comenzó a llamar la atención de sus amigas, había reconocido a Tom por sus rastas

––Chicas, miren hacia abajo son Tom y Bill; aquí en el centro comercial!!

El grupo regresó a ver inmediatamente y constataron que eran ellos, y comenzaron los gritos de emoción; que llamaron la atención de más personas; y asi se fueron reuniendo en ese piso; esperando a que los gemelos subieran para acorralarlos y no soltarlos hasta que les tomen fotos, firme autógrafos y demás

––Tom, no te pareció escuchar unos gritos en el piso de arriba

––No para nada Bill, creo que estas sufriendo de alucinaciones; escuchas a nuestras fans hasta en la ducha

––Si debes tener razón, es que estoy tan acostumbrado a ello, que me parece escucharlo en todo lugar

––Tranquilo, no creo que nos hayan reconocido de ser así ya estaríamos rodeados de fans

Comenzaron a subir por las gradas cuando de repente la sonrisa se borró de su rostro; tal y como lo había dicho Tom estaban rodeados de cámaras, gritos y una cantidad enorme de chicas; que apenas los distinguieron comenzaron a llamarlos; los de seguridad estaban asustados no podrían controlar a esa cantidad de chicas tenían que hacer algo lo mejor sería llevarlos en dirección a una de las tiendas así cerrarían las puertas y los mantendrían a salvo

––Chicos, necesitamos de su cooperación lo mejor será que caminemos rumbo a una de las tiendas; una vez dentro podremos pensar en una forma de sacarlos de aquí

––Muy bien mi hermano y yo empezaremos a firmar autógrafos y caminar hacia la tienda de la esquina ustedes traten de hacer lo mismo

––Hola, chicas mucho gusto como ya lo saben soy Tom; mi hermano y yo firmaremos sus autógrafos solo les pedimos que no se empujen por que pueden hacerse daño

––Así es chicas, hay suficiente de nosotros, no se preocupen

Mientras firmaban los autógrafos y les tomaban fotos comenzaron a desplazarse lentamente hacia el lugar acordado, los de seguridad trataban de que los gemelos pudieran caminar sin problemas; no era fácil, las chicas trataban de acercarse a ellos; hasta que por fin lo hicieron entraron a la tienda y cerraron las puertas del local

––Nos libramos de esta chicos, para la próxima pediremos que nos cierren parte del centro comercial; un poco más y llegamos sin ustedes al hotel

––Ni que lo digas me duele la mano de escribir tanto y tratar de caminar entre tanta gente no es fácil

Bueno, no más plática lo continuaremos en la camioneta; a lo que venimos Tom

Bill caminó hacia una de las encargadas de la tienda, que por cierto casi le da un ataque de la emoción cuando se dio cuenta que el menor se le acercaba; para preguntarle por las sección de camisetas y pantalones

––No se que le pasa al personal de esta tienda, aquella chica casi no podía ni hablar no le entendí casi nada; decía en un tono inocente lo que provocó en Tom una sonrisa

––Ay, hermanito a veces si te pasas, por que crees que se puso así… por que no resistió el verte, eres tan guapo y a veces no te das cuenta del efecto que tienes en las personas

––Umm, puede ser; ahora comprendo muchas cosas; pero bueno de lo que le entendí las camisetas están al fondo junto con los pantalones

Los gemelos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar; mientras Tom conversaba con las encargadas del lugar Bill escogía con sumo cuidado la ropa que usaría su hermano

––Bill ya terminas??

––Un momento Tom

––Bill ya terminas??

––Que te esperes Tom…

––Bill ya terminas??

––Tom has el favor de esperar cinco minutos si!!

––Bill ya terminas??

––Ya lo hice, satisfecho; puedes probártela

––No, no Bill ESE no era el trato, tu ya sabes cual es la condición

––Por favor Tom, no me obligues a eso; te doy otra cosa si……

––Déjame pensar, a ver que sería bueno…– Y una sonrisa de triunfo surcó por los labios de Tom ya tenía pensado como cobrárselas a su hermano

––Acepto, me probaré yo la ropa pero a cambio tu tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga sin quejarte está bien……

––Eso depende, que es lo que quieres

––No es nada malo, solo que dejarás de atacar a Erick durante una semana, no quiero más peleas entre ustedes, Ok

––Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso Tom

––Como quieras; los vestidores están por allá aquí te espero, las muchachas estaran ansiosas de verte Bill

––Ah, como eres Tom; acepto tu propuesta

––Bueno, entonces espérame aquí ya regreso

––Nada de ningún regreso no vas a salir del vestidor; yo entro contigo

––Así de fácil, y que vas a decirles a los demás; esperen un rato me voy con mi hermano al vestidor por que no quiero que nadie más lo vea!!

––No lo había pensado así; entonces no me queda nada más que esperar a que salgas

––Descuida, si quieres en la noche me pruebo la ropa en la habitación y puedes ver como me cambio en vivo y en directo, con pases para primera fila

––Que gracioso, pero ni creas que te libras de hacer eso Tom……voy a estar esperando tu show en exclusiva

––Si hermanito, en la habitación tendrás tu show

Tom terminó de probarse toda la ropa, la verdad es que eran unas dos tallas más grandes que la que debería usar; pero no tenía más remedio que llevárselas sino Bill pasaría toda la semana reclamándole, decidió salir del vestidor

––Me llevo todas las prendas

Bill saltó de la felicidad y lo abrazó; total no tenía nada de malo en abrazar a su hermano nadie podía sospechar nada de aquello

Así terminó la visita el centro comercial, las fans por fin se habían resignado y retirado lo que les dio a los gemelos un respiro para poder salir del lugar sin problemas; se encontraron en la camioneta con los demás y partieron hacia el hotel

––Y bueno al final parece que compraron todas las tiendas…

––Vieras que no solo lo necesario, por que durante las giras no lo podemos hacer y quería aprovechar la oportunidad

––Me parece bien, nosotros encontramos lo que buscábamos incluso Erick se compró una guitarra–– comentaba Gustav mientras señalaba las cosas que habían comprado

––En serio y cual te compraste……

––Me compre una acústica Tom; por que la otra la tengo guardada en el hotel

––Excelente, si quieres me la prestas y te la doy afinando; ya tengo bastante práctica en ello y no me demoro nada

––Gracias, mañana te la doy mientras estamos en las lecciones

Al fin la camioneta llegó al hotel sin novedades, los cinco bajaron de ella y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones; todavía tenían la noche por delante y Tom estaba conciente de ello, aunque no lo demostraba tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le anunciaba que el ir a ese lugar le traería solo problemas

Antes de nada, quiero agradecer por los reviews que me han dejado y también a las personas que no los dejan pero que leen la historia, gracias de todo corazón

**Segundo a partir del siguiente capítulo anuncio que las cosas se van a enredar mucho más pero es por el bien de la historia**

**Que pasará en la noche, el presentimiento de Tom será verdadero o solo es angustia??**

**Bill y Erick podrán permanecer en paz durante un mes??**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente chapter, bye**


	9. Treguas y Reapariciones

Todos entraron directamente al comedor del hotel, estaban cansados y lo mejor seria comer algo antes de prepararse para la salida de la noche

Todos entraron directamente al comedor del hotel, estaban cansados y lo mejor seria comer algo antes de prepararse para la salida de la noche

­­­­–– Tom te esperamos a las diez en el lobby, ya esta todo arreglado; las chicas nos esperan en la disco

–– Um, esta bien— Una pregunta Georg cuanto tiempo debo quedarme

––El tiempo que las chicas nos tengan ahí, ademas esto no es una entrevista asi que no se cuanto dure todo—el tono de su voz denotaba que estaba cansado de la actitud evasiva de Tom respecto a la fiesta de la noche

––Entonces puedo irme en cualquier momento…

––Tampoco se trata de eso Tom, el trato era que debías quedarte hasta que TODOS consigamos una cita, no solamente tu; recuedo los viejos tiempos cuando llegabas a una fiesta, te ligabas a una chica y desaparecías hasta el otro día, así que por precaución te quedas cerca de nosotros

Tom no respondió, estaba meditando sobre lo que Georg le dijo hace unos instantes; debía tratar de conseguirles lo más rápido que pudiera una cita a Gustav y Georg así podría salir de ese lugar sin mayores inconvenientes; y sobre todo sin ninguna chica acompañándolo; decidió contestarle

––Ya sabes soy un hombre de palabra, estaré con ustedes hasta que consigan una cita

Bill y Erick escuchaban atentos las palabras de Tom, no podían perder ningún detalle de ello

––Bueno chicos empezemos que se nos va a hacer tarde

Durante el tiempo restante Bill no articuló ninguna palabra, ni siquiera regresó a ver a Tom y eso le indicaba a él que su gemelo debía de estar muy molesto por la salida, pero no podía retractarse había dado su palabra

Los dos se dirigieron hacia su habitación en un silencio sepulcral, incluso se podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones

Tom no lo soportaba más, toda esa situación estaba rompiendo su alma en mil pedazos, una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de Bill se armó de valor y empezó a hablar

––Bill, por que estas molesto conmigo no he hecho nada malo; no soporto la indiferencia con la que me tratas

––No estoy molesto del todo contigo Tom, pero debes aceptar un poco de responsabilidad en esta situación

––De que hablas Bill, no te entiendo

––Es por esa maldita reputación que te fabricaste que estamos en esto, se que no es todo tu culpa; pero entiende los celos me están matando lentamente; sabes que no soporto que estes lejos de mi y mucho menos en un lugar lleno de chicas, a las que solo con que les dediques una de tus miradas estarán a tus pies dispuestas a todo. No es justo Georg no debió pedirte eso

––Lo sé Bill, para mi tampoco es fácil; pero es uno de los obstáculos que debemos superar; no puedes dejar que esto te lastime tanto; yo no voy a hacer nada apenas llegue les voy a conseguir una cita y me desaparezco del lugar

––Tom, no es tan fácil y lo sabes; Georg no te va a dejar ir

––Entonces que te parece tienes mi palabra 0 alcohol y 0 chicas, si Georg se pone muy intenso me pido una cerveza y ya; además voy a tratar de conversar lo menos posible con las chicas del lugar

––Está bien Tomi lo único que me resta decirte es que te amo y confío en ti

––Yo también te amo Bill, y por este amor no traicionaré tu confianza

Tom besó a Bill, y su beso fue correspondido con alegría por parte del menor, los dos lo disfrutaban; estar juntos se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, nada más importaba en esos momentos

––Bueno, me voy a bañar; estás seguro que no quieres ir a la disco?

––Si lo mejor es que me quede por el bien de todos, voy a escoger tu ropa

––Esta bien salgo enseguida

Tom abrió la ducha del hotel esperando a que el agua se caliente, mirando su reflejo se perdió en sus pensamientos, él ya no era el mismo de antes o al menos eso lo creía

Recordó como su vida estaba antes, hace un año aproximadamente, era un total desastre; pasaba emborrachándose la mitad del tiempo y cuando no lo hacía tenía una resaca que ni el mismo se aguantaba; y todo por aquella persona, era tan mala influencia que él mismo había tratado de alejarse; pero como hacerlo; era como una droga, tan adictiva.

El único que pudo rescatarlo de sus garras fue Bill, y estaba agradecido con su hermano por ello; él era todo lo que necesitaba para estar tranquilo, con él encontaba la paz que tanto necesitaba

De repente sintió una corriente de frío que lo trajo de nuevo al presente

––Para que recordar esas cosas, no se van a repetir jamás, alejarme de esa persona fue lo mejor

Se repetía una y otra vez Tom, tratando de convencer a su subconciente de ello

El nunca le había contado toda la verdad a su gemelo, tenía tanta vergüenza de las cosas que había hecho que se sentía un verdadero pervertido; como confesar las situaciones en las que se vio involucrado

Era suficiente con que Bill se haya enterado de su existencia y de las consecuencias de sus acciones, era todo lo que Tom podía soportar día a día

Sacudió su cabeza y se metió a la ducha tratando de reprimir esos recuerdos tan obscuros; no le había dicho nunca a nadie que por ellos, por esos malditos recuerdos no habia regresado a bares o fiestas, a pesar de que tenían muchas invitaciones; era el miedo de encontrarla otra vez, y sabía muy bien que no podría contralar sus reacciones

––Tranquilo Tom, que posibilidades hay de que te encuentres con ella, no has sabido de su existencia en un año

Los golpes de Bill en la puerta le anunciaron que ya estaba tarde, salió con una toalla amarrada a su cintura

––Tom por que te demoraste tanto, ya son casi las diez!!

––Ah, lo que pasa es que aproveché que estaba en el baño para rasurarme, no me di cuenta del tiempo

––Bueno tu ropa esta en la cama voy a retirarme el maquillaje me avisas cuando estes listo

––Ok, no tardo nada

Tom no se sentía comodo mintiéndole a Bill, pero no podía preocuparlo más con sus tontos recuerdos y presentimientos, era suficiente con lo que tenía que aguantar su hermano

Se vistió sin poner mayor atención a la ropa que Bill le había preparado, sabía que era de aquellas prendas que compraron en la tarde

En lo que si puso su atención fue en la gorra que usaría, ese era su distintivo, lo que lo hacía único; escogió una gorra blanca con costuras en café que combinaban a la perfección con su camiseta y su chompa, el jean y los zapatos eran sus favoritos, y se preguntó mentalmente por que Bill escogería esas prendas, acaso quería que se viera guapo……Se dirigió al baño para despedirse de él

––Bueno Bill, me voy regreso para la media noche

––Está bien Tomi, yo te estaré esperando, veré unas películas o escucharé música, ya encontraré algo con que entretenerme

––No es necesario que te desveles mañana tenemos clases con Erick y lo más seguro es que Dave tenga planeado algo para la tarde; lo mejor será que descanses y tengas tu sueño de belleza aunque no lo necesitas, tu te ves guapo a toda hora…

Tom agarró a Bill por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello, lamiéndolo bajó hasta sus clavículas las cuales mordío suavemente; el menor se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo también; de repente el celular de Tom empezó a vibrar lo que le indicaba que los demás debían estar abajo esperándolo

––Lo siento Bill, el deber me llama, pero no te preocupes que continuaremos con esto apenas regrese…Una pregunta por que escogiste esta ropa…

––Por que quiero que te veas super guapo!! Además si la usas pensarás en mi

––Yo siempre pienso en ti tontito…Bueno ahora si me voy, dejo el celular prendido para que me llames o me escirbas Ok

­­––Ok. Tomi cuidate y ya sabes nada de diabluras, te quiero de regreso sano y salvo

Y con un último beso se despidieron los gemelos

Tal y como Tom lo había pensado, los demás estaban abajo esperándolo con impaciencia

––Bueno vámonos, y Erick no venía también??

––A último momento se arrepintió, dijo que no se sentía bien y que prefería descansar que para la próxima si iba

––No hay nada más que decir. Vamos

Los tres subieron a la camioneta, el chofer ya sabía la dirección de antemano, y los guardaespaldas estaban en otra camioneta siguiéndolos, así que nada saldría mal, si Tom quería podría regresarse en la otra camioneta y dejarles esta a Gustav y Georg para que regresen después; todo estaba saliendo de maravilla

––Oye Georg, y quienes son las muchachas con las que nos encontraremos!!–– Preguntaba un muy curioso Gustav

––Son unas modelos internacionales que estan aquí en Alemania por la semana de la moda, para el desfile principal; y aceptaron gustosas salir con nosotros y mucho más cuando se enteraron que Tom también venía

––Como así…si yo también voy

––No lo sé, la verdad se me hizo un poco raro por que la modelo con la que estaba hablando casi me deja sordo del grito que pegó cuando le dije quienes íbamos a asistir

––No lo sé es muy sospechoso todo esto, no recuerdas su nombre…

Tom empezaba a sudar en su asiento no podía ser posible ––No puede ser se repetía a si mismo, será acaso ella, no lo creo serían demasiadas coincidencias, estoy muy nervioso eso es todo, debo tranquilizarme que todo saldrá bien, Bill me lo dijo

––No lo recuerdo bien pero era un nombre bonito y un poco raro, total ya la veremos ahí en la disco……

––Eso es lo que me temo

––Dijiste algo Tom, el ruido del juego de Gustav no me deja escuchar biem

––No nada de importancia

Bill se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación, no podía estar en un solo lugar, a su mente llegaban miles de escenas fabricadas en su cerebro de Tom rodeado de chicas que no conocían el descaro por la forma en la que se le insinuaban

Estaba volviéndose loco, veía a Tom en cada actor de las películas que pasaban a esas horas, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel y despejar su mente; tomó su chaqueta ya que tenía pensado visitar la terraza del hotel y admirar las estrellas

Caminó por el pasillo que se encontraba desolado, todos fueron a la dichosa discoteca, tomó el ascensor y presionó el botón que daba al último piso; las puertas se abrieron y salió hacia le lugar que estaba iluminado por unos cuantos faroles; era hermoso

Notó que había otra persona en ese lugar, pensó que lo mejor sería irse, que tal si resultaba algún loco que quisiera atacarlo, Tom no estaba ahí para defenderlo así que para que exponerse, estaba dando la vuelta para salir del lugar cuando reconoció el rostro de esa persona, si no era ningún loco pervertido; era alguien peor; Erick ; y él también lo había reconocido

––Hey, Bill que haces aquí no deberías estar en la disco

––Yo también te podría hacer la misma pregunta, acaso no te invitó Georg

––Si así fue, pero decidí quedarme a meditar un poco las cosas; por eso vine a este lugar siempre me ha gustado mirar las estrellas en el firmamento, me ayuda a concentrarme y pensar mejor

––Ah, ya veo a mi me pasa lo mismo

––Por lo visto la salida de Tom te preocupa, verdad??

––No tengo por que responderte, lo que pase con mi hermano es nuestro asunto y de nadie más, nadie más

––Tranquilo por que siempre a la defensiva, te propongo un trato que nos beneficia a los dos, y es muy simple

––Umm, dudo mucho que sea algo bueno pero te escucho

La camioneta llegó a la entrada principal de la discoteca que estaba rodeada de fotógrafos, periodistas y demás gente del espectáculo, por lo visto era todo un evento; al menos Georg no se había equivocado a la hora de elegir el lugar

––Chicos, entren y disfruten de la fiesta, nosotros estaremos por los alrededores si se les ofrece algo solamente avisen no queremos sorpresas Ok.

Bajaron de la camioneta primero Gustav, seguido por Georg, Tom dudaba entre salir y quedarse pero optó por lo segundo

Como siempre empezaron los flashes de las cámaras, las preguntas interminables sobre los mismo temas, y lo que no podía faltar los autógrafos para las fans

Terminaron con ello y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, una vez dentro del local lo recibió el dueño dándoles la bienvenida

––Mucho gusto muchachos soy Rob el dueño del lugar, es un placer tenerlos aquí; sigan a la sala VIP que sus acompañantes los están esperando impacientes

––Gracias, y no se preocupe que hacia allá nos dirigimos

Cada paso se hacía más pesado para Tom, que tal si ella estaba ahí después de todo era una modelo, y las posibilidades de encontrarla aumentaban a cada momento, la duda de quien era aquella chica que se emocionó tanto al saber de su presencia no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto necesitaba una bebida, pero no podía se lo había prometido a Bill

Entraron por la puerta de aquella sala, adentro la decoración y el ambiente eran espectaculares; todo estaba obscuro salvo por las luces parpadeantes que inundaban el lugar, los vasos con todo tipo de licores recorrían sin cesar por su lado; era una sensación increíble la que experimentaba Tom una mezcla de deseo y de odio por estar ahí

Georg los jaló a través del mar de gente que estaba en la pista, en dirección a una mesa en el fondo donde Tom pudo distinguir a un grupo de chicas que los saludaban con sonrisas, y bebida en mano

Se acercaron para saludarlas una a una, y para tranquilidad de Tom no la vio, todo fue un tonto presentimiento ocasionado por la ansiedad de la situación nada más que eso, y sin más puso su plan en marcha; encontrar una cita para sus amigos

––Mira Bill es simple, definamos un período de tregua entre los dos; cada cual puede luchar por Tom de la manera que crea más conveniente y el otro no podrá inteferir con los métodos que utilicemos, al final el único juez será Tom que escogerá con quien se queda; me parece lo más justo y así evitaremos estos enfretamientos tan infantiles, te parece??

Bill meditó las palabras de Erick, no le parecía una idea tan mala, además si todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado no lo vería más, solo un mes le quedaba; y no lograría nada con Tom; estaba seguro de ello

––Acepto, tu período de tregua, pero de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando…

––Que te parece un mes… es tiempo suficiente para logralo

––Esta bien, durante un mes ninguno podrá inteferir en los planes del otro, no más peleas delante de Tom

Todo marchaba a la perfección, Bill podría complacer a Tom al no pelear con Erick, Dave obtendría su mes de gracia, y todo esto sin que nadie sospeche nada; y como un bono el sabía que su hermano jamás cedería en un mes

––Perfecto entonces es un trato Bill, ahora cambiando un poco el tema que piensas que este haciendo Tom, no me gustó para nada que se fuera a la dichosa inauguración, sino lo vemos como podemos saber que esta haciendo……

––Ni que lo digas, a mi la preocupación me está matando; por eso subí a este lugar, quería tranquilizarme un poco, nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos

––Ni yo tampoco, a estas horas la mayoría de los huéspedes están durmiendo

––Y hacen bien, el clima está muy frío como para quedarse aquí; lo mejor será bajar antes de que nos resfriemos, y eso no me puede pasar a mi, no puedo perder mi voz sino tendremos que escuchar a Tom cantar……

––Ya me lo imagino, lo mejor será ir a dormir un poco, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer

Y así Bill y Erick bajaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para descansar un poco, total nada ganaban esperando el regreso de Tom en la terraza

––Tomi que estarás haciendo, espero que ninguna chica se te acerque–– con este pensamiento Bill se fue quedando dormido poco a poco

Había transcurrido alrededor de una hora en la discoteca y el tiempo parecía volar para Tom, y es que se estaba divirtiendo con las locuras de sus amigos, y las anécdotas de las modelos; incluso hasta había olvidado el buscarles pareja

Cuando lo recordó se puso manos a la obra, a su lado estaban dos chicas muy simpáticas que no dejaban de mirarlo, mientras él se hacía el desentendido, aprovecharía esto para acercárseles y pedirles que conversen con Gustav y Georg

––Hola, chicas por que tan solitas…

––Hola guapo, quien te dijo que estamos solas, o es acaso que nos quieres hacer compañía tu

––Por mi encantado, pero no estoy solo; estoy con dos amigos; no quieren conocerlos!!

––Bueno, si están tan guapos como tú muñeco

Tom no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien a parte de Bill le haga cumplidos

––Entonces vamos a que los conozcan

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la mesa que estaba alado, Tom les hizo señas para que se acerquen y saluden con las chicas

––Chicas, les presento Gustav, George;

––Mucho gusto señoritas, un placer conocerlas–– respondieron los dos al unísono

––Que tal guapos, somos Candy y Paula

Todos se sentaron en la mesa con el resto de modelos para seguir conversando; el ambiente estaba de lo mejor, relajado; la tensión había desaparecido del cuerpo de Tom; y ya les había conseguido pareja a sus amigos; lo que le daba carta abierta para irse y regresar con Bill

Tom estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó una nueva presencia en la mesa

Georg y Gustav se quedaron con la boca abierta, había llegado la modelo que cerraría el desfile, era una chica de unos 22 años, alta, delgada, de buen cuerpo, ojos ambar, cabello negro; traía puesto un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación acompañado de unos tacones altísmos

Empezó a saludar con todos en la mesa, cuando llegó el turno de Tom ella se abalanzó a abrazarlo para colgarse de su cuello y gritar su nombre;

––Tomi, que gusto!!

Tom estaba en estado de shock, no podía ni siquiera respirar; si esto era una pesadilla quería que acabe pronto, esa voz, esos brazos, esos labios en su mejilla, tenían una sola dueña que él conocía muy bien, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas articuló su nombre casi en un susurro

––Katiuska!!

––Si guapo soy yo, pero no luscas tan sorprendido ha pasado solo un año desde que desapareciste, no creo haber cambiado tanto; que te pasó??

Katiuska en lugar de sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa, pensó que las piernas de Tom eran un mejor asiento y desde ese lugar esperaba una respuesta por parte de él

––Que me pasó?? Que me pasó?? Si tu lo sabes bien además bájate de mis piernas, no es correcto

––Ay, Tom pero que amargado te has vuelto; pero no te preocupes que ya estoy aquí, para hacerte olvidar todo mi amor

Georg casi se ahoga con su bebida al escuchar esas dos últimas palabras

––Con que mi amor, oye Tom que bien guardadito te lo tenías, con razón no querías venir, no querías que nos enteráramos de esto; verdad!!

––Deja de decir tonterias Georg, y tu Katiuska no me llames así sabes que nunca me gustó

––Ah, con que se conocen de antes ustedes dos

––Si, ya la recuerdo; tu eras la chica que solía estar con Tom en algunas fiestas, se veían tan felices juntos; que les pasó; hasta donde recuerdo Tom no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de ti

––Si tienes razón Gustav, soy aquella chica que bueno que me recuerdes por que al parecer Tom ya se ha olvidado de mí

Dime que no es verdad Tomi!! Si la pasábamos tan bien los dos, lo recuerdas––

Mientras decía esto Katiuska pasaba una de sus manos por el muslo de Tom y ascendía apretando su entrepierna; susurrando en su oído –– eras todo un animal, no me digas que te domaron……

Tom estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, ya no sabía que hacer su corazón y su mente le decían que corra, que se aleje de ese lugar en busca de Bill, pero al parecer su cuerpo no le obedecía y tenía otros planes

––No puedo permitirlo, ella no va a jugar otra vez conmigo, se de sus manipulaciones, no me vencerá

Tom se levantó de su asiento y se colocó al otro lado de la mesa donde estaba el sillón; tratando de alejarse de ella; para Katiuska eso solo lo hacía más interesante; sabía que por aquella reacción él recordaba a la perfección las cosas que habían pasado

Lo dejó escapar unos momentos para seguir conversando

––Chicos, los invito al desfile como ya saben yo lo voy a cerrar y quiero que esten en primera fila

––Cuenta con nosotros ahí estaremos

––Hablen por ustedes yo no iré y Bill tampoco lo hará

––Es verdad me olvidé de preguntarles por Bill, como está??

––Muy bien, no te preocupes por mi hermano

––Tom, no seas grosero con Katiuska sino esta diciendo nada malo

––No te metas esto es entre ella y yo

––Que secretitos se traen ustedes, y de donde lo conoces Katy

––A Tom lo conozco hace dos años, nos presentaron en una fiesta y comenzamos a salir; la verdad nos hicimos buenos amigos y terminamos en algo más; pero hace un año Tom desapareció por completo y no supe de él hasta el día de hoy; claro que lo he visto en los videos, entrevistas, y demás cosas de la banda; no lo pude encontrar por que yo también tuve que ausentarme una temporada

––Que te pasó??

––Nada grave, estaba con descanso médico un tiempo pero ya estoy aquí, desfilando nuevamente

––Y déjame decirte que lo haces muy bien, eres muy guapa te he visto en las pasarelas de Victoria´s Secret, y que envidia me das Tom, tener a semejante belleza delante de ti

––Ya te dije que no te metas, además ella es libre de elegir con quien estar yo no tengo nada que ver en eso

––No lo creas Tom, tu tienes TODO que ver en eso; últimamente estaba pensando en buscarte aprovechando que veníamos a Alemania; pero ya ves el destino se encargó de juntarnos nuevamente

––Si para desgracia mía

––No Tom, déjame decirte que es para lo contrario es para una alegría tuya, tengo algo que te puede interesar y muchísimo pero todo a su debido tiempo

––No me interesa nada tuyo, todo lo dejaste claro hace un año lo recuerdas……

––Si Tom, pero las cosas pueden cambiar

––No, nada va a cambiar y ya dejemos el tema que estamos aburriendo a los demás con nuestras cosas

––Que va si está de los más interesante o no Gustav!!

––Ajá, siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer frente a frente a la chica que volvía loco a Tom, debía ser un bombón y así es

––Gracias muchachos, pero si Tom no quiere hablar de esto mejor cambiemos de tema

Durante la siguiente hora, conversaron sobre la banda, las giras, los videos, Katiuska les contó sobre sus viajes, como eran las pasarelas alrededor del mundo; y sin darse cuenta Tom ella se había sentado nuevamente a su lado pero no le dio importancia; total ella no era nada para él; se lo repetía una y otra vez

––Chicos voy por unas bebidas quieren algo;

Nosotros estamos bien gracias; pero trae algo para Tom que no ha bebido nada más que una cerveza en toda la noche

––No gracias, nada para mí; no puedo beber

Hay que pesado eres Tom, un solo trago no te va a hacer daño

No molestes Georg, no quiero y punto

Katiuska se fue y Tom aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con sus amigos

––Oigan, ya corten sus interrogatorios sobre nosotros; nada pasó y nada pasará las cosas se terminaron para bien de los dos hace un año no quiero volver a repetirles esto

––Bueno, bueno si no quieres contarnos tus aventuras pasadas, ya no diremos nada; pero ya tranquilízate…..

––Ya regresé, te traje tu bebida favorita Tom

––No puedo beber, gracias

––Por que no?? Si antes lo hacías hasta no acordarte ni donde estabas

––Tu lo has dicho eso era antes, no ahora

––Anda un poquito, que te parece un brindis por los viejos tiempos; y ya no te molesto más

Tom dudaba entre aceptar esa invitación o no, lo mejor sería hacerlo así dejarían de fastidiarle con lo mismo

––Ok, uno solo

Tom y Katiuska bebieron de sus vasos, y continuaron conversando; hasta que Gustav y Georg se fueron a bailar con sus nuevas amigas, y ella aprovecho la ocasión y se acercó más a Tom pasando una mano por su pecho

––Sabes Tomi te he extrañado, he pasado muy aburrida sin ti; no tenía con quien salir, te acuerdas de nuestras locuras!!

––Ni me las menciones, como olvidarlas, eres la única con la que he cometido semejantes barbaridades; y lo mejor es dejar eso en el pasado no fue nada decente lo que hicimos

––Ja,ja,ja eso no lo pensabas el momento de hacerlas, te recuerdo que eras tú el que la mayoría de veces provocabas esas situaciones

––Ya lo sé, y se terminaron justo ese momento cuando nos separamos

––Has cambiado tanto Tom, casi no te reconozco, por lo que veo Bill ha tenido mucha influencia en tu cambio, que lástima pero déjame decirte que tu hermano te ha domado

––A él no lo metas en esto, y el cambio que ves es de mi parte; yo mismo lo acepté por que estábamos autodestruyéndonos los dos

––Tal vez tengas razón, Tom; pero solo quiero comprobar una cosa –– Y sin más comenzó a besarlo, suave en un inicio; pero poco a poco fueron tomado mayor intensidad sus besos

Solo una persona que ha tenido una relación tan adictiva y autodestructiva como la de ellos dos podría entender la mezcla de sentimientos que Tom estaba experimentando ese momento, su razón lo había abandonado y ese deseo tan asfixiante había vuelto a su interior; por un período de tiempo se perdió en esas sensaciones, en los besos de Katiuska; le recordaban todo lo prohibido de su alma, lo retorcido de su pasado

Ahora ella se colocaba encima de Tom recorriendo con su lengua el cuello de él, mientras susurraba -- yo sé lo que te gusta, solo relájate y todo volverá a ser como antes—

Katiuska acariciaba las rastas de Tom mientras él recorría con sus manos la espalda descubierta de ella, comenzó a besar sus hombros mientras ella mordía la unión entre su cuello y pecho; sabía que eso provocaba escalofríos en Tom, y sería bueno dejar una marca de su encuentro; aunque ella dudaba que a el se le olvide no estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol para que su memoria suprima esos momentos

Al momento que sintió esa presión en su cuello Tom no pudo más que arquear su espalda, ella lo tenía dominado sabía de sus puntos débiles y como presionarlos para que él se deje perder en el placer

Por suerte la discoteca se encontraba menos iluminada y sus amigos estaban muy entretenidos como para fijarse en lo que él estaba haciendo, sería muy difícil tener que esquivar sus comentarios al día siguiente y mucho menos en la presencia de….. BILL, un momento él no deberia estar haciendo eso, se lo prometió, como podía traicionar el amor y la confianza de su hermano, él no se lo merecía; y como si un fuego recorriera sus entrañas se levantó de golpe, provocando que Katiuska caiga en el suelo; y salió corriendo del lugar dejando sus cosas en la mesa sin darse cuenta; nada de eso importaba solo quería correr, alejarse de ella y de las sensaciones que le provocaba

Encontró a uno de los guardias y le pidió que lo saque de ahí y que lo lleve al hotel; él obedeció enseguida al ver su angustia

Una vez dentro de la camioneta, al fin pudo respirar no lo había hecho desde que se levantó; tenía una presión tan fuerte en su pecho que el solo moverse le parecía una tortura, pero si intentaba siquiera respir,r

-- Como pude hacer esto, soy de lo peor; no podré mirar a Bill a los ojos nunca más

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no resistía el dolor, se sentía tan sucio en su interior, tan perdido, tan desesperado

Decidió que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta por el parque y despejar su mente, total nadie estaría alli a esas horas y podría caminar con tranquilidad; le indicó al chofer que lo lleve hasta ese lugar; al principio se opusieron dada la hora que era, pero terminaron cediendo, eso si, él no podría alejarse mucho

Bill sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos; se levantó de golpe con esa sensación de asfixia, él sabía que Tom debía encontrarse mal, su conexión se lo indicaba; podía sentir lo mismo que él sin importar la distancia

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su gemelo, pero no había respuesta; sonaba y sonaba hasta que contestaron, pero no era la voz de su hermano, era la de Georg

-- Que pasó Bill como así llamas a estas horas, no deberias de estar durmiendo

-- Pon a Tom al teléfono, necesito hablar con él

--Lo siento Bill pero Tom no se encuentra, se fue y dejó todas sus cosas en la mesa; que descuidado es tu hermano; por suerte una de las chicas las encontró y nos las devolvieron

-- No esta con ustedes!!

-- Eso es lo que te digo, se fue y no sabemos a donde, lo único que sabemos es que está en la otra camioneta

-- Y se fue solo…—esa pregunta se le hizo a Bill tan difícil de formularla, y peor con aquella angustia que sentía en su interior

--Hasta donde sabemos si, salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones a nadie; no sabemos que le pudo haber pasado; si la estaba pasando tan bien

--Bueno si regresa, dile que me llame que es urgente, necesito hablar con él

--Ok, si regresa

Bill cerró el teléfono y un miedo aún mayor se apoderó de su interior; a donde iría Tom, que le pudo pasar a su gemelo para que salga corriendo sin dar explicaciones a nadie…..

-- Tom donde estás, que te sucedió

**Lo sé, lo sé por favor no me maten pero es necesario que se den estas cosas**

**Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, como es mi cumple el viernes de la otra semana voy a tratar de escribir este fin de semana para no atrasarme con la historia**

**Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ponerlo rápido para no dejarles con la duda**

**Gracias por los reviews, son muy importantes para mi **

**Nos vemos bye**


	10. Verdades, marcas y complicidades

Tom se encontraba dando vueltas por el parque, seguido de cerca por su guardaespaldas, pero eso no importaba; él se sentía tan solo allí, tan desprotegido; empezó a recordar los momentos de la noche anterior como el verla nuevamente había despertado en é

Tom se encontraba dando vueltas por el parque, seguido de cerca por su guardaespaldas, pero eso no importaba; él se sentía tan solo allí, tan desprotegido; empezó a recordar los momentos de la noche anterior como verla nuevamente había despertado en él una parte de su alma que pensaba estaba dormida; aquel ser irracional que se manejaba solo por deseos

–– No lo puedo permitir, no regresaré de nuevo a ese estado, debo ser fuerte no por mi, sino por él

A su mente llegó la imagen de su hermano, su sonrisa, las tiernas miradas que le dedica solo a él en los conciertos, su voz, que le despierta cada mañana y con la que se duerme entre sus brazos

Nuevamente las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, si quería sobrevivir por segunda vez al regreso de Katiuska debía confiar en Bill, en su amor; eso era lo único que le daría fuerzas y le permitiría seguir adelante

No es que Tom no fuera fuerte; el problema era que su adicción podría controlarlo nuevamente

Mientras veía al cielo, tomó una determinación; le diría a Bill toda la verdad; así su hermano sabría a que atenerse; por que si estaba seguro de una cosa era de que Katiuska no lo dejaría en paz; ya se lo había hecho saber

Regresó a la camioneta dispuesto a ir al hotel y enfrentar su pasado, tal vez Bill no lo aceptaría todo en un inicio y no lo culpaba eran cosas muy difíciles de asimilar, pero con el tiempo lo haría y lo apoyaría incondicionalmente

Se bajó despacio, dirigió sus pasos a ascensor y presionó el botón que lo llevaría a su habitación, los minutos de todo ese trayecto se le hicieron interminables mientras la duda llenaba su corazón; se acercó al espejo del ascensor y notó algo en su cuello, era una marca

No lo podía creer Katiuska había dejado una marca, esto si era lo peor como iría ante Bill con semejante cosa en su cuello, eso si no se lo perdonaría sabía que su hermano era muy celoso, debía encontrar una solución y rápido

Salió del ascensor y dirigió sus pasos, no hacia su habitación sino a la de Erick, Tom sabía que no eran horas de estar molestando pero era una situación de vida o muerte; golpeo la puerta y esperó una respuesta

Se escucharon ruidos dentro de la habitación, y Erick se acercaba a la puerta

––Si quien es??

––Erick soy yo Tom, abreme por favor

––Tom??, pero si son las dos de la mañana

––Lo se y lo siento pero es algo urgente y no puedo ir con Bill

Ercik decidió abrir la puerta que podía ser tan urgente para que Tom no pueda ir con su gemelo, aprovecharía la situación para ganar puntos con él y enterarse de paso de su secreto

––Pasa Tom, en que te puedo ayudar

––Disculpa otra vez que te haya hecho levantar, pero no tienes un poco de maquillaje que me prestes

––A ver escuché bien Tom, tu quieres MAQUILLAJE

––Si, lo necesito para cubrir una marca

––Una marca y de qué!!

––Primero promete que no le dirás a nadie, mucho menos a Bill

––Umm, esta bien Tom lo prometo

Tom retiró parte de su enorme camiseta dejando al descubierto la marca que adornaba su cuello

La cara de Erick se tornó en una de furia, y le reclamó sin pensar bien en lo que hacía o decía

––Y quien te hizo eso Tom??

––Pues, como te explico fue….fue una chica

––Una chica, pero no se supone que no harías nada en la fiesta

––Oye, que te pasa ya te pareces a Bill, si quería escuchar reclamos mejor me hubiera ido directamente con él

––Lo siento, no debí propasarme; déjame ver si encuentro algo

Erick buscó en su maleta, y encontró un frasco con base, agradeció que su hermana fuera tan desorganizada y haya dejado por error aquella botella en su maleta

––Toma, mi hermana la olvidó en mi maleta espero que te sirva

––Gracias, ahora si donde está el baño

Tom se dirigió a ese lugar sin perder el tiempo, se colocó frente al espejo e inspeccionó aquella botella, no sabía bien como abrirla; había visto a Bill usarla antes pero no recordaba bien como; así que le pidió ayuda a Erick

––Ercik puedes venir un momento, no se como abrirla

––Es fácil, he visto a mi hermana usarla un millón de veces solo alzas la tapa, le das la vuelta y esperas a que caiga un poco en tu dedo y te lo aplicas

Para Tom parecían ser explicaciones de cómo armar una bomba atómica, no había entendido nada; y Erick se dio cuenta de ello

––A ver déjamelo a mi; pero tienes que sacarte la camiseta

––Sacarme la camiseta, y por que la marca es en el cuello

––Lo sé pero si no te la sacas se puede manchar y no quieres que Bill note que tienes base en la camiseta o si??

––Esta bien ya me la saco, pero date la vuelta

Erick se dio la vuelta como le había pedido Tom, con una sonrisa en su rostro; aprovecharía la ocasión para ver al mayor sin su camiseta, no es que necesitara sacársela, como el lo había dicho la marca era en el cuello, pero su explicación fue tan convincente que Tom aceptó; y gracias a eso podría inspeccionar su cuerpo

––Puedes voltearte, y date prisa que tengo frío

––No te preocupes no tardaré nada, Tom….

Se dio la vuelta y no pudo quitar los ojos del pecho de Tom, era tal y como se lo había imaginado, pero debía disimular un poco sino se daría cuenta

––Y dime como dejaste que esa chica te hiciera semejante marca y en un lugar tan visible??

––No lo sé ni cuenta me di, Tom estaba mintiendo una vez más pero tampoco le iba a decir a Erick que se lo hizo Katiuska y en medio de una sesión de besos; no era tan tonto

––Creo que el maquillaje la va a cubrir muy bien

––Eso espero, no puede notarse; sé como quitármela pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahorita

––Y como te la quitas??

––Fácil, te colocas un poco de hielo en el lugar durante unos diez minutos y se borra la marca como si nada hubiera pasado

––Y donde lo aprendiste??

––Ja,ja,ja donde lo crees??, no puedo salir por ahí con marcas de besos; ese truco me lo enseñaron en el instituto cuando tenía unos 15 años

En realidad es muy práctico sobre todo cuando tu mamá y tu hermano te estan inspeccionado; le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Erick en complicidad

––Ya esta listo, no se nota nada

––Gracias, te debo una ahora si te dejo dormir nos vemos mañana

––Esta bien, y si quieres aquí voy a guardar el frasco si lo vuelves a necesitar

––No te preocupes que no va a ser así, esto no se repite

Tom salió de la habitación de Erick para dirigirse a la suya, nuevamente el nerviosismo regresó a su cuerpo al pensar como reaccionaría Bill

Abrió la puerta pensado encontrarlo en la cama pero no era así, miró hacia el balcón y lo distinguió entre las sombras; estaba sentado con una cobija rodeando su cuerpo

Se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, no sabía si estaba dormido o no; pero Bill había escuchado todo y para sorpresa de Tom no estaba dormido al contrario tenía lágrimas en sus ojos; esto provocó un dolor intenso en el pecho de Tom que sabía que las lágrimas eran por su causa

––Bill lo siento, lo siento tanto-- Tom se colocó a los pies de su hermano mientras las lágrimas recorrian su rostro

Bill acarició la espalda de su hermano mientras escuchaba como este sollozaba que lo perdone, la verdad era que su corazón se encogía de dolor con cada lágrima que llegaba a su piel

––Tom donde estabas…, me quedé muy preocupado…; llamé a tu celular y me contestó Georg diciéndome que habías salido del lugar sin dar ninguna explicación

Un silencio reinó en el lugar mientras Tom trataba de escoger con cuidado las palabras

––Bill hay algo que debes saber, me fui del lugar así por que esta noche me encontré…..me encontré con…

––Con quien Tom dime de una vez!!

––Con Katiuska

Lo unico que Tom pudo escuchar después de eso fue un sonido de sorpresa por parte de Bill, sabía que su gemelo se encontraba en el mismo estado de shock que cuando él se enteró

––No se como me encontró, pero está aquí por la semana de la moda, ella es la modelo que cerrará el desfile; y se me acercó en la discoteca

––No te preocupes, los demás casi no se dieron cuenta; solo se acodaron que ella era la chica con la que yo solía estar hace un año….. por lo que más quieras Bill di algo no te quedes así

––Y….y que…hizo ella cuando te vio……

––Me abrazó y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla

––Y….tu….que….hiciste

––Nada, estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pude moverme; luego ella se sentó a mi lado y empezó a contarnos sobre lo que había estado haciendo; además que Gustav y Georg estaban tan fascinados con ella que hasta los invitó al desfile

Yo le dije que no asistiríamos que no quiero volver a verla

––Y tu crees que ella lo acepte Tom, recuerda como es

––Lo sé, se que no se resignará fácilmente si antes desapareció solo Dios sabe por que fue pero no te preocupes Bill ella no significa absolutamente nada para mí, solo tú eres lo único que me importa, lo único que amo

––Tom estás seguro de eso…. No dudo de tu amor, pero ella fue la única que logró tenerte dominado de esa manera, es muy difícil que tu hayas olvidado todo

––No lo he olvidado Bill, y se que ella me lo recordará en cada oportunidad para herirte y con eso hacerme sentir mal, sabes lo manipuladora que es; lo único que te pido es que no dudes de mis sentimientos nunca; el amor que yo siento por ti está por encima de cualquier cosa que ella pueda provocar en mi

––Te lo repito Tom no dudo de tu amor, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré pero si dudo de tu autocontrol, no puedes estar cerca de ella

Tom sentía como miles de dagas penetraban en su alma, Bill lo conocía tan bien y sabía de lo débil de su carne; por su bienestar no debía de verla nunca más

––Te lo prometo Bill, no estaré a solas con ella jamás

––Tom…., ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar y ver que jugada realiza para poder contraatacar; ella no te dejará ir sin una buena pelea; pero si eso es lo que quiere eso es lo que tendrá pelearé por ti hasta el final

Tom no pudo contener la sonrisa de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de su hermano sabía que él estaría siempre para apoyarlo y defenderlo, además su hermanito no era tan débil como pensaban; Tom sabia que no se dejaría vencer nunca

El mayor rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del menor mientras lo besaba con suavidad, sintió como la lengua de su hermano jugaba con la suya, y como aquel piercing hacía cosquillas en su paladar; poco a poco pasó a morder su cuello, Bill intentó hacer lo mismo pero Tom no se lo permitió, si lo hacía lo más seguro era que la base se correría y dejaría expuesta aquella marca; llevó a su hermano adentro de la habitación hacia la cama que compartían

––Bill recuerdas que dejamos algo pendiente en el baño

––……Um, creo que si Tom; y lo mejor será cobrártelo ahora

Retiró con cuidado la camiseta del menor, eran tan apegadas las dichosas prendas que Tom se preguntaba como Bill podía respirar dentro de ellas, o siquiera moverse siempre había sido un misterio para él

Bill aprovechó que Tom estaba descuidado pensando en algo y le quitó la gorra, y la camiseta; bajó sus manos hacia la correa del pantalón y no fue difícil quitárselo con lo grande que era la pobre correa apenas y podía sostenerlo en su sitio; quitar el pantalón de Bill si era todo un reto pero como él sabía todos los trucos de su hebilla, se lo quitó sin inconvenientes

Tom cuando regresó a la realidad se encontró con la imagen de su gemelo solo en bóxers, se vio a si mismo en la misma situación, y rió pensando como Bill no tenía paciencia, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le retiró la ropa; su gemelo era muy hábil con las manos debía de reconocérselo

Los besos y las caricias no se dejaron esperar por parte de los gemelos, Tom se sentía en el cielo teniendo a su lado a la persona que amaba, si bien el había estado con Katiuska y otras tantas chicas fue por deseo simplemente, con Bill era diferente

Pero una cosa si era igual desde siempre, él no se dejaría someter por el menor, así que colocó a Bill debajo de su cuerpo aprisionándolo con sus rodillas mientras mordía su pecho era tan gracioso el ver como Bill se retorcía debajo de él tratando de separarse, y cuando no lo conseguía empezaba a empujarlo y eso solo provocaba que Tom cierre a un más el agarre y no lo deje escapar hasta que Bill se lo pida

––Tom ya suéltame, estás muy pesado

––No, no, mala respuesta Bill, ya sabes lo que tienes que decir

––No seas pesado sabes que no me gusta decirlo

––Pues que pena a mi me encanta escucharlo

––Uy, esta bien por favor Tom déjame salir

––Ok, mucho mejor; pero no te vas a quedar ahí hasta que yo lo quiera

––Oye, no se vale;

––Lo siento pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale hermanito

Y Tom empezó nuevamente a besar a Bill que resignado se quedó quieto disfrutando de las caricias de su hermano

Estaban de los más entretenidos cuando el celular de Bill empezó a sonar, no quería contestarlo pero llamaban con tanta insistencia que Tom decidió hacerlo

––Si, quien es…..

––Tom eres tú??

––Ah, Gustav, como estas??

––Que como estoy!!, casi nos matas del susto te vas sin decir nada, dejas tus cosas tiradas, y ahora contestas de lo más fresco el teléfono de Bill

––Lo siento debí decirles que ya había llegado al hotel, pero estuve entretenido en otras cosas--; mientras decía esto besaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Bill lo que provocó un gemido por parte de él

––Oye y con quien estás, quien gimió así!!

––Nadie, ya estas escuchando cosas Gustav, lo mejor será que descanses, la fiesta debió dejarte agotado

––Puede que tengas razón, tu también descansa mañana te daremos tus cosas; y deja a Bill dormir que con tanto ruido dudo que pueda hacerlo

––No te preocupes por él si está de lo más tranquilo aquí debajo de mi…..

––Que dijiste Tom!!

––Que está tranquilamente debajo de mi… chompa, que escuchaste Gustav

––Nada, no alcancé a escuchar la última palabra

––Pero que mal pensado que te has vuelto, ya hasta te pareces a Georg

––No digas tonterías y nos vemos mañana, adios

Al cerrar el teléfono Bill pellizcó a Tom en el brazo

––Como se te ocurre hacer esas bromas, suficiente tenemos ya; como para que tu estes de chistoso poniendo en aleta a nuestros amigos

––No te enojes Bill si ni cuenta se dieron además yo no veo que te resistas a estar debajo de mi….; bueno esto está muy hablado donde nos quedamos

Los gemelos continuaron besándose y jugando durante una hora aproximadamente, y el cansancio del día se estaba haciendo presente en sus cuerpos; no pudieron evitar bostezar al mismo tiempo;

––Tomi, lo mejor será descansar ya son las cuatro de la mañana y tenemos que levantarnos para las clases con Erick

––Si tienes razón Bill, sino mañana no me despiertas ni con grúa

Los dos se acomodaron en la cama, Tom colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bill, escuchando sus latidos y sintiendo su respiración; y reconoció que estar así era lo unico que necesitaba para ser felíz

Ya mañana verían que hacer, mientras estuvieran juntos todo marcharía bien

**Lo prometido; aquí está la continuación, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por sus comentarios, me ayudan a mejorarla**

**Katiuska será un adversario digno para Bill??**

**Tom logrará autocontrolarse??**

**Cuál es el secreto??**


	11. Secretos

A la mañana

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas las personas que leen mi historia y a las que nunca les han dedicado uno antes, muchas gracias de verdad por su apoyo es muy importante para mi….sin más la continuación**

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol que se reflejaban en su rostro despertaron a Bill, suavemente retiró el brazo de Tom de su pecho y se movió fuera de la cama; tenía sed. Se dirigió al bar de la suite y tomó una lata de su refresco favorito; sus pies le guiaron automáticamente hacia el sillón que estaba frente a la cama.

Viendo a su gemelo dormir, su rostro tan pacífico, tan dulce; no podía creer que Tom hubiera sido capaz de las cosas que le confesó hace tanto tiempo atrás; para Bill parecía una eternidad el tiempo transcurrido desde esos eventos hasta el día de hoy; él había sido fiel testigo del cambio de su hermano.

Al principio fue extenuante el luchar contra la rebeldía de Tom, pero todo valió la pena cuando su gemelo le confesó que lo amaba y que quería estar junto a él siempre. Bill suspiró, y no pudo contener las lágrimas de impotencia que bajaban por sus mejillas; tenía que hacer algo, no permitiría que Tom se pierda nuevamente en las sombras; era su misión rescatarlo, además el nunca había renunciado a un reto antes, por que hacerlo ahora??

Debía idear un plan, ahora tenía dos oponentes en su tablero, por un lado estaba Erick; si bien era el más débil no podía descuidarlo, a veces los más inofensivos resultan ser los peores como el caso de Katiuska.

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios al recordarla, Bill si la conocía y muy bien; Tom nunca se había enterado de ello, pero el menor se había enfrentado con ella hace un año; lo recordaba tan bien…..

Flash Back

Bill entraba al camerino de Katiuska mientras ella se preparaba para una sesión de fotos, había logrado que todo el staff abandonara el lugar; le costó pero al fin lo consiguió. Estaba determinado a enfrentar lo que fuera por Tom.

––Hola Katiuska

––_Bill??, que haces aquí…._

––Vengo a exigirte que dejes en paz a Tom, si lo quieres déjalo ir lo estas matando poco a poco; no va a quedar nada de él si lo sigues llevando a esos sitios. Casi no duerme, ya no come, y le está afectando a su salud

––_La verdad no se a que vienen esos reclamos Bill, si tu hermano y yo la pasamos tan bien; no le he escuchado quejarse_

––Como puedes ser tan descarada, lo tienes tan dominado que ni siquiera es capaz de negarse. Entiende lo estás destruyendo

––_Eres un exagerado, Tom está bien, no es un aburrido como tú, metido en la habitación de un hotel en lugar de disfrutar de la vida_

––Llamas a esto disfrutar!! Tom ya ni siquiera sonríe hasta eso tomaste de él; su felicidad por la vida, parece un zombie

––_Te lo repito, tu hermano está bien, además me lo voy a llevar de aquí, le tengo una sorpresa que no va a poder rechazar; y ya no verá nunca más a la patética excusa que tiene por gemelo, tan débil, tan delicado_

Bill luchaba por contenerse, sabía que eran solo provocaciones debía mantener la calma un poco más

––Qué quieres Katiuska, habla ahora que estamos solos, Qué pides por dejar a Tom en paz….

––_Ja,ja,ja……no me hagas reir…., tú Bill Kaulitz estás dispuesto a todo por tu hermano….._

––Si, por él lo sacrifico todo, y ya habla de una buena vez que no creo el cuento ese de que lo amas, si fuera así no le harías tanto daño

––_Bill, Bill….es una oferta tentadora, hay algo que deseo…..pero me lo darías….._

––Si, solo pídelo

––_Ok, quiero una noche con el gemelo inocente……con el hermano menor de mi Tom_

––Deja de llamarlo así él NO es tuyo, además como estoy seguro que te marcharás y esto no es una trampa

––_Pues tendrás que confiar en mi palabra…..Billy_

––Me das asco, como puedes ser así

––_Pues así es Bill……lo tomas o lo dejas…..una noche a cambio de tu hermano_

Bill no sabía que hacer, Katiuska no le inspiraba nada que no fuera desprecio; pero si ese era el único precio por la libertad de Tom lo aceptaría

––Ok, lo acepto…..dime cuando y donde

––_Mañana después del desfile, en mi hotel _

––Ahí estaré

––_Te espero, no faltes; si piensas hacerlo le cuento a Tom de nuestro arreglo, y adivina quien pierde a su hermano……._

Tal y como lo prometió Bill fue al hotel, Katiuska lo estaba esperando….

––_Mi querido Bill veo que eres un hombre de palabra, después de esta noche voy a desaparecer de la vida de los dos_

––Eso espero, no quiero verte más

Mientras todo pasaba Bill sentía como su cuerpo rechazaba las caricias y los besos de ella; todo se sentía tan mal; tan erróneo. Pensó que lo mejor sería pensar en Tom, que era él a quien besaba, quien se encontraba a su lado en esa cama.

Al fin todo terminó, Bill se vistió y salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo; tomó el ascensor al primer piso, tomó un taxi y se fue hacia el hotel

**Fin Flash Back**

Bill nunca le confesó a Tom lo que pasó esa noche con ella, mucho menos sobre su arreglo, como hacerlo, que le iba a decir

––Tom sabes me acosté con Katiuska para que te deje en paz…..

Jamás lo haría, para Tom todo debía permanecer como él lo suponía; que ella lo abandonó por otro

Se levantó de su puesto y se sentó en la cama alado de su gemelo, pasó una mano por su mejilla, bajó por su brazo descubierto; al sentir aquellas caricias Tom se movió suavemente bajo la palma de Bill, su piel tan tersa, tan blanca.

Necesitaba ayuda, y sabía exactamente a quien buscar…… a su mejor amigo Andreas; tomó su celular y se dirigió al balcón del hotel; para no hacer ruido y despertar a Tom; marcó el número de su amigo y esperó a que este contestara

––Hola Bill, como estás!! tanto tiempo sin vernos, que tal todo por ahí

––Mas o menos Andi, necesito que vengas al hotel, quiero conversar contigo; ha pasado algo con Tom

––Qué le pasó!!, está bien….

––No te preocupes, Tom está bien; el problema es más emocional que físico

––Ah, ya veo se pelearon otra vez, a ver dime que hizo; esta vez Tom

––No es una pelea Andi, es algo peor; si te lo digo no me lo crees…,.

––Intenta, ya sabes que con ustedes dos todo es posible; estoy acostumbrado a sus locuras, no por nada soy su mejor amigo

––La cosa es que tengo a dos adversarios, que quieren alejar a Tom de mi lado

––A ver como es eso……

––Por eso te digo que vengas, para contarte todo con detalle; necesito que seas mi observador externo de la situación, me estoy volviendo loco y no puedo decirle nada a Tom, no quiero preocuparlo más

––Ok, ok salgo para allá, solo preparo mis maletas; nos vemos en unas cuantas horas, te llamo cuando llegue

––Gracias Andi, aquí te espero

Cortaron la comunicación, Bill se sentía mejor al saber que Andreas iría al hotel para conversar, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, tantas emociones encontradas lo estaban acabando

Decidió que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha y prepararse para el día de hoy, si regresaba a la cama no podría dormir y de tanto moverse terminaría despertando a Tom y todavía era muy temprano

Salió de la ducha, abrió una de sus maletas donde tenía todo arreglado a la perfección, no quería que su ropa se arrugue; no comprendía como Tom podía meter sus cosas sin ni siquiera doblarlas; y además estas al sacarlas no estaban arrugadas….. era todo un misterio

Tomó sus jeans, una camiseta y sus zapatillas; se dirigió al baño con su maquillaje y accesorios para terminar de arreglarse

Al cabo de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos terminó, el reflejo en el espejo del baño le indicaba que todo estaba listo y perfecto; era hora de salir y completar la otra parte de su plan

Salió con sumo cuidado de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de Erick; golpeó dos veces antes de escuchar una respuesta

––Si quien es??

––Erick soy yo…..Bill

––Escuché bien… eres tú Bill??

––Si soy yo, puedo pasar necesito conversar contigo

Que raro ayer Tom y ahora Bill que les sucederá; tal vez se dio cuenta de la marca en el cuello de Tom, y viene a reclamarme por encubrirlo, pero que más podía hacer; además pude verlo sin camiseta y tocar su piel…

––Ya te abro un momento, voy por mis pantalones

––Está bien, te espero

Después de dos minutos, la puerta de la habitación de Erick se abrió, y Bill pasó a su interior, no sabía bien como empezar pero debía hacerlo de alguna manera

––Erick seré breve, hay algo que debes saber…, no quería contártelo pero dadas las circunstancias me puedes ayudar… se trata de Tom

Erick tragó duro, tal vez si era lo que pensaba y Bill empezaría con los reclamos en cualquier segundo

––Ha regresado una persona a la vida de Tom, es Katiuska, una ex de mi hermano

––Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, Bill…

––La cosa es que quiero que trates de mantenerla alejada de él, ella no puede estar a solas con él bajo ninguna circunstancia

––Y por qué??, no me digas que estas celoso, y buscas que yo la aleje por ti

––No seas bobo, no se trata de eso; ella es una muy mala influencia para Tom y si están a solas puede convencerlo de hacer cosas muy destructivas

––Ah, ya veo; en ese caso estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, todo sea por proteger a Tom

––Si así es, debemos protegerlo de ella, al menos hasta saber las verdaderas intenciones de su misterioso regreso

––Ok, pero en el futuro deberás explicarme mejor las cosas, para poder ayudarte de mejor manera

––Con el tiempo…. Primero veamos como se van dando las cosas

Después de su breve charla, Bill salió de la habitación de Erick, rumbo a la de Gustav, quería recuperar las cosas de Tom; sabía como es de quisquilloso su hermano respecto a que otros tengan en sus manos alguna posesión suya; golpeo la puerta y esta se abrió casi enseguida

––Hola, Bill como así a estas horas??

––Hola Gustav, vengo por las cosas de Tom

––Ah, si ahorita mismo te las doy, entra

Bill se sentó en el sillón de la entrada esperando a que Gustav recoja las cosas de su hermano

––Toma, aquí esta el celular, su billetera, y unos papeles

––Gracias, y perdón por lo que les hizo ayer Tom

––Descuida, ya sabemos como es él, lo que si me sorprendió fue su actitud con Katiuska ayer

––A que te refieres??, Que pasó??

––Tom se notaba muy evasivo con ella, hasta cierto punto grosero; y yo creía que ella le gustaba mucho….

––Umm, ya veo y ella que hizo??

––Casi nada, trataba de acercársele, pero él siempre le salía con alguna grosería o se alejaba…..algo raro le pasa a Tom con ella, es como si quisiera escapar de algo

Bill se sentía un poco más aliviado al saber que su hermano se había comportado así, no es que le entusiasmara que tratara mal a las personas pero en este caso ella si se lo merecía

––No te preocupes Gustav, ya se le pasará; no pienses tanto las cosas no es bueno

––Si tienes razón Bill, mejor vamos a comer

––Está bien, voy por Tom y ya los alcanzamos

Bill se encontraba camino al cuarto de su hermano, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar y en la pantalla, salió un número no registrado

––Que raro, quien podrá ser; lo mejor será contestar

––Aló,

––Hola mi amor, como amaneciste hoy, ayer te fuiste sin despedirte….

––Katiuska??

––Si Tom soy yo, quería invitarte a una fiesta por la noche, ya sabes para recordar viejos tiempos…..

Bill estaba sorprendido, que atrevimiento el de ella para llamar a su hermano; y lo peor es que la muy tonta ni siquiera había notado que no era él con quien estaba hablando, lo mejor sería que las cosas sigan así…podría ser beneficioso

––Disculpa que te interrumpa pero estoy muy ocupado, la verdad no podré salir contigo ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca; así que deja de llamarme Ok

––Pero que genio mi amor, se ve que no dormiste bien; total si no quieres, puedo esperar a que regreses a mi, ya sabes que tengo paciencia y más para las cosas buenas como tu…cielo

––Acaso no entiendes que no quiero verte, ya déjame en paz

Bill cerró el teléfono con furia, asustando a una pareja que pasaba por su lado, se disculpó con ellos y entró en la habitación

Encontró a Tom en la misma posición, le daba pena levantarlo pero era necesario sino llegarían tarde a las lecciones

––Tom, despierta;

––Un minutos más Bill…….un minuto más

––No, no Tomi, ya es hora te dejé dormir un rato más, pero ya no puedes hacerlo más

––Ok, ok ya me levanto; que vamos a hacer hoy??

––Nada en particular, tenemos las lecciones con Erick en la mañana y la tarde está libre por que??

––Ah, es que quería descansar un poco, no me siento muy bien

––Qué te pasa, estas enfermo

––Creo que si, me duele la cabeza y un poco la garganta; fue mala idea salir en la noche……

––Veamos, como te sientes después, sino toca ir al médico

––No al médico no Bill, por favor!! Tom se quejaba como un niño pequeño lo que hizo reir al menor, a veces podía ser tan frágil, a pesar de ser el mayor de los dos

––Entonces levántate, que quiero que te arregles bien, tenemos visita en la tarde…..

––Visita??

––Si, invité a Andreas……quiero charlar con él

––En serio!! Andreas viene….. entonces ya tengo con quien jugar videojuegos en la tarde

––Bueno, pero antes hablo yo con él, y después pueden hacer lo que quieran

––Esta bien pero no te demores mucho, si…

––Trataré de no hacerlo, ahora si ve a bañarte

­­––Como ordene mi comandante….

––Deja de ser pesado, y ve de una buena vez

Tom se levantó, tomó sus ropas y se dirigió al baño; terminó de arreglarse en menos de diez minutos; y los dos bajaron al comedor, para encontrarse con sus amigos

––Hola viejo, veo que ya te sientes mejor

––Si Georg, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza

––Pero si no tomaste nada….

––No es por eso, creo que me va a dar algo

––Entonces, hazte chequear; ya mismo empezamos el tour y no podemos perder al guitarrista

––Lo se, lo se no creo que sea nada grave, ya se me pasará

El desayuno transcurrió, y los gemelos fueron directo a la habitación de Erick, entre más rápido terminaran, más rápido podrían encontrarse con su mejor amigo

––Hola muchachos, antes que nada quiero decirles que nos quedan pocas lecciones, como solo necesitan aprender lo básico, nos enfocaremos más en aplicación práctica del idioma

––A que te refieres Erick??

––Debemos practicar más las presentaciones en público, la fluidez al momento de las conversaciones y esas cosas, por eso le he recomendado a David que los pongan a dar entrevistas en inglés;

––Entrevistas!!, estás loco si ni siquiera hablo en ellas, en alemán peor en inglés

––No te asustes Tom, total el que siempre termina hablando hasta por los codos soy yo

––Lo sé, pero igual que tal si me preguntan algo y no entiendo, voy a quedar como un idiota

––No es así Tom, para eso voy a estar yo ahí; les ayudaré con la traducción de cosas que no sepan; ese es mi trabajo

––Total, de una u otra manera, terminaré metiendo la pata; lo mejor será empezar de una buena vez

––Entonces, estamos de acuerdo; quiero para empezar que practiquen alguna conversación, o canción en inglés; esa será su tarea para esta semana; la aplicación práctica del idioma…

––No seas pesado, ya sabes que a mi no se me da eso del canto; ese es el fuerte de Bill; yo que voy a hacer ….

––Puedes practicar otras cosas, es fácil; puede ser el dialogo de una película

––Eso estuvo peor, pero a falta de algo más mejor hago eso

––Los espero mañana chicos

Los gemelos salieron de la habitación; Tom no estaba muy animado respecto a la tarea; pero él notó que Bill si no estaba; que se traería entre manos su hermano….sea lo que sea debía averiguarlo no quería sorpresas….estaba a punto de interrogarlo cuando su celular sonó

––Andi, ya estás aquí!! ; sube estamos en el séptimo piso, en la habitación 505

––Tom, Andi ya llegó…; lo mejor será arreglar nuestras cosas; quiero presentarle a Blacky en seguida

––Ok, ok pero tranquilízate que te va a dar algo sino lo haces

––No seas así; no lo hemos visto en casi dos meses; ya lo extrañaba

––Yo también pero no me ves saltando por todo el corredor o si…

––Tom, no es momento para ponerse celoso; ya te lo he dicho más de mil veces, Andi es nuestro mejor amigo…..

––Lo se y lo siento pero no puedo evitar los celos que me dan al ver como lo abrazas, como ríes con él; prometo comportarme

––Gracias Tomi

Después de cinco minutos se escucharon golpes en la puerta de la habitación, Tom iba abrir la puerta pero Bill lo empujó para situarse delante suyo y hacerlo

––Por Dios, Bill casi me botas

––Lo siento Tomi

Bill abrió la puerta, y abrazó enseguida a su amigo, no le dio tiempo ni de saludar con Tom, por que ya lo estaba llevando hacia el sillón de la habitación; alcanzó a alzar una mano desde ese lugar

––Andreas, amigo como estás??

––Bien Tom tanto tiempo sin vernos

––Si así es; pero al menos pudiste llegar sano y salvo

––Por poco, las fans casi no me dejan pasar

––Andi, si te vas a ir con nosotros al tour verdad!!

––Si Bill, ya pedí permiso y todo está arreglado me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones para pasarlas con mis dos mejores amigos

––Que bien!!, mira Andi lo que me regaló Tom, verdad que es precioso…..

––Si Bill, esta muy lindo

––Su nombre es Blacky, y puede pasar contigo todo el tiempo que quieras…

––Esta bien haré de su niñera….

––No es eso Andi….

––Estoy bromeando Bill, claro que lo cuidaré….y Tom como has pasado…

––Más o menos Andreas, no se si Bill te lo dijo pero regresó Katiuska

––Si me lo comentó, pero como te encontró; pense que había desaparecido de sus vidas

––Eso es lo que pensamos, y la verdad fue pura casualidad, me la encontré en un bar ayer

––En un bar….

––Si, fue por una tonta apuesta que hice con Georg que terminé en ese lugar y para colmo con ella

––Ay, ya veo; pero no puede ser tan grave o si….

––No me siento con animos para hablar sobre ella lo mejor será que converses con Bill, me voy a dar una vuelta hasta que ustedes acaben

––Ok, Tomi pero no te demores mucho, mira que estas un poco enfermo

––Lo sé, regreso enseguida

Tom salió de la habitación y Bill se dispuso a hablar con Andreas, había tantas cosas que debía conversarle, pero sobre todo necesitaba de los consejos de su amigo para idear un plan en contra de ella……


	12. Living in a world without you

Tom estaba dispuesto a tomar un largo paseo solo, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como las queremos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor, la puerta de la habitación de Erick se abrió, y él salio de ella.

––Ah!! Tom pensabas salir??

––Erick….si pensaba hacerlo, Bill está ocupado con Andreas y no me emociona mucho escuchar sus chismes durante horas….

––Te entiendo, debe ser un poco tedioso

––Aja…mejor me voy, nos vemos tarde

––Tom espera…puedo acompañarte??, llevo las guitarras y practicamos un poco

Tom recordó su conversación previa, lo mejor sería distraerse un poco de tantos pensamientos obscuros que lo acosaban.

––Ok, tráelas

Erick tomó las dos guitarras, cerró la habitación y alcanzó a Tom en el pasillo

––Presta una, te ayudo; lo mejor será salir por una de las puertas laterales…ya sabes para evitar ser vistos

––Entiendo, te refieres a las fans

––Si al menos para tratar de llegar a algún lado; mas allá de la puerta del hotel

––Ja,ja está bien, vamos

Los dos tomaron el ascensor, Tom presionó el botón del subsuelo; así podrían salir por una de las puertas de servicio

––Y dime a donde vamos Tom….

––No lo sé….no conozco los alrededores, mejor salimos y vemos que hacemos

––Ok, podríamos preguntar por un lugar tranquilo donde podamos practicar …..bueno mejor lo hago yo no vaya a ser que alguien te reconozca

––Si eso estaría bien

El ascensor se detuvo y salieron de el buscando una puerta de servicio, la encontraron y salieron por esta; daba a una calle secundaria para su suerte.

Erick caminaba delante por si aparecía un grupo de fans Tom podría ocultarse.

Pasaron por una tienda cercana para pedir direcciones sobre los lugares que existían alrededor; se decidieron por un pequeño parque a unas cuatro cuadras del hotel.

Llegaron a ese lugar sin ningún inconveniente, y se sentaron bajo un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlos a los dos.

––Bueno primero afino las guitarras para ver que tan bien tocas….y ver que acordes te puedo enseñar

––Descuida, te vas a sorprender; eso si una vez que empiezo no me detengo hasta que quede perfecto…

––Ja,ja te pareces a Bill cuando dices esas cosas

El mayor afinó las guitarras casi enseguida dada su práctica diaria, Erick no podía estar más felíz; tenía a Tom para si solo en un parque, bajo un árbol y dispuesto a darle lecciones….que más podía pedir.

––Ya están!! Empieza con lo que quieras yo te escucho

––Esta canción es una de mis favoritas, es Living in a world without you

Tom cerró sus ojos para poder percibir mejor las notas, después de unos instantes se dio cuenta que Erick tocaba mejor de lo que él se imaginaba, se notaba que no era un principiante; la canción finalizó muy pronto para su gusto; en verdad era una melodía hermosa.

––Muy bien que te pareció Tom!!

––No lo haces nada mal, por eso te voy a enseñar algo que es un poco complicado, una de mis canciones preferidas, te voy a indicar los acordes de Sacred

––Sacred??

––Si….y tal vez si lo haces bien puedas tocar conmigo en alguna presentación

––No lo creo Tom, primero a Bill le da un infarto antes de dejarme tocar con ustedes

––Ya lo veremos después…ahora apréndelos, fíjate bien

Tom empezó con los acordes de la primera estrofa, Erick prestaba toda la atención que podía; en verdad quería aprender…. Y más si eso significaba estar con Tom en una presentación; eso haría que Bill se enoje aún más y a él no le podía importar menos.

––Puedes repetirlos??

––…Lo voy a intentar pero no creo que me salgan bien

––No importa, solo quiero ver tus fallas para corregirlas

­­­­––Esta bien

En un inicio le costó mucho a Erick sacar los acordes, pero poco a poco y con la ayuda de Tom logró completar la canción.

––Te lo dije no era tan difícil

––Ya me di cuenta, además se me hizo más fácil con tus consejos

––Bueno….es que esto de la guitarra se me da natural…..

––Qué modesto….

––Así es Tom Kaulitz…..que tal si la tocamos juntos

––Estupendo!! cuando tu quieras

Se la pasaron practicando cerca de dos horas en medio de risas, chistes y anécdotas sobre como aprendieron a tocar la guitarra. Tom no podía estar más relajado, por un momento todo pareció desaparecer de su mente; ese era el efecto de la música en él; además la compañía de Erick le hacía bien. Le ayudaba a tomar la vida de manera más positiva.

––Creo que la práctica de hoy ha sido muy buena, pero lo mejor será regresar y descansar; ya me están doliendo los dedos

––Pero que delicado…..

––No molestes Tom, hace tiempo que no tocaba durante tantas horas

––Ok, ok pero ya lo haces mucho mejor; con un poco más de práctica y te saldrá perfecto como al maestro….

––Ja,ja ojalá sea así…..nos vamos….

––No, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más……pero tengo que pedirte algo

––Dime…..

––Tienes la letra de la canción que tocaste….

––Claro la llevo en mi reproductor

––Podrías dejármela…..me pareció buena y quisiera escucharla completa

––De acuerdo….aunque te advierto que la letra es muy acertada….

––A qué te refieres

––Cuando la escuches me entenderás; luego me cuentas si te gustó

––Ok, cuando regrese al hotel te devuelvo el reproductor y te cuento que me pareció

Erick se despidió de Tom dejándole en el mismo lugar, bajo la sombra de ese árbol; no quería hacerlo pero pensó que lo mejor sería que el mayor te

nga un tiempo a solas para reflexionar, se lo veía muy abatido

Tom tomó el reproductor y buscó la canción; cerró sus ojos y dejó que la letra inunde sus oídos y todos sus sentidos…….

**Its hard to believe that it came to this,**

**You paralysed my body with your poison kiss,**

**For 40 days and nights I was chained to your bed,**

**You thought that was the end of the story,**

**Then something inside me called freedom came alive,**

**Living in a world without you**

Y los recuerdos comenzaron como una película que estuvo resguardada en su subconsciente durante tanto tiempo, el día que la conoció pensó que sería una conquista más, aunque algo dentro de su alma le advirtió que no, tal vez el frío que recorrió su médula era la advertencia de que no debía conocerla…algo estaba mal

Y así fue nada mejoró nunca…..Katiuska desde el primer beso empezó con sus manipulaciones; no le tomó mucho descubrir los puntos débiles de Tom, lo que lo excitaba para aprovechar eso y dominarlo a su antojo

**You told me, my darling without me, you´re nothing,**

**You taught me, to look in your eyes, and fed me, your sweet lies, **

**Suddenly someone was there in the window,**

**Looking outside at the sky that had never been blue,**

**There´s a world without you,**

**I see the light,**

**Living in a world without you,**

**There is hope to guide me,**

**I will survive,**

**Living in a world without you,**

Lo tenía a su completa merced, él no era capaz de resistirse a nada, y así fue como terminó cada noche en una fiesta diferente con gente que nunca había visto en su vida, emborrachándose hasta perder el conocimiento; y terminar en un inicio en una habitación con ella, pero después de un tiempo ella se encargó de entregarle a sus amigas para que hicieran lo que quisieran con él.

Sus juegos psicológicos eran demasiado para el mayor, y con esto logró que un día durante una de sus condenadas reuniones en su departamento le haya convencido de consumir drogas. Se sentía tan indefenso frente a sus comentarios, a sus miradas desafiantes……

Cuando estaba relativamente conciente, lo único que hacía era pensar en su hermano, en Bill…..en las miradas llenas de dolor y tristeza que le dedicaba cuando estaban juntos, como su voz se quebraba durante los conciertos; todo por que Tom no le podía obsequiar ni una mirada o una pequeña sonrisa durante los conciertos.

Y como hacerlo, sentía tanta culpa y vergüenza por no poder resistirse ante aquella mujer, que lo único que hacía era destruirle a cada paso con cada propuesta.

Además él estaba seguro que si lo hacía, si miraba a Bill terminaría llorando de rodillas en la mitad del escenario abrazado al menor; y no podía hacerle eso a él, a la banda, a Dave; lo arruinaría todo, sería un gran escándalo.

**You put me together, then trashed me, for pleasure,**

**You used me, again and again, abused me, confused me,**

Y no conforme con destruirlo físicamente y psicológicamente; tenía que hacerlo sentimentalmente. Se atrevió a decirle y hacerle creer que ella era la única que lo quería, que estaría siempre para él en todo momento…..quiso usurpar el lugar de Bill, de su gemelo; a base de engaños y falsas ilusiones; y para desgracia de su alma por poco lo logra, tenía que reconocerlo casi manda todo al diablo……por su adicción

**Suddenly naked I run trough your garden,**

**Right through the gates of the past that I´m finally free,**

**There´s a world without you,**

**I see the light,**

**Living in a world without you,**

**There is hope to guide me,**

**I will survive,**

**Living in a world without you.**

Pero de repente algo sucedió, un evento que cambió todo el rumbo de las cosas; de la noche a la mañana Katiuska había desaparecido. Tom pensó que lo había abandonado por otro, su ego quedó hecho trizas, como alguien como ella podía dejarlo a él, después de todas las cosas que hicieron….no lo comprendía.

Y ya saben lo que pasa cuando a un adicto se le quita su droga sin más…..

Tom debía reconocerlo ese no fue su mejor momento, se comportaba como un verdadero patán con los demás, ni siquiera Bill fue capaz de librarse de ello.

Pero no podía renunciar y darse por vencido, él lo sabía; debía confesarle la verdad a su gemelo, sino moriría con tantas emociones encerradas en su corazón.

Y fue así como el día de la fiesta por la terminación de la gira hace exactamente un año, Tom dio el paso que llevó la relación con su hermano más allá….que los convirtió en lo que son ahora….en una pareja.

Le confesó a Bill sus verdaderos sentimientos, y parte de la verdad sobre Katiuska, esperando que el menor le perdone; y así sucedió; además se llevó una sorpresa cuando su gemelo no solo aceptó sus disculpas sino también le confesó que sentía lo mismo por él.

Ese fue el día más felíz de su vida, cuando su sueño se hizo realidad, y su pasado se convirtió en un recuerdo…..solo eso, un recuerdo que estaba sellado en su mente…..hasta cuando ella apareció de nuevo

Que estaría tramando ella, que se proponía al regresar de un momento a otro; y lo peor cual sería su sorpresa. Si de algo estaba seguro Tom era de que no sería nada bueno……algo en su interior se lo repetía, ese presentimiento que se hacía cada vez más fuerte le indicaba que la nueva confrontación con su pasado estaba cerca, y que él debía ser fuerte, se lo debía a Bill….después de todo él fue quien lo rescató.

**Bueno les dejo este capítulo esperando que el pasado de Tom haya quedado un poco más claro, gracias a la sugerencia de Rockergirl-hk.**

**Si alguien quiere la canción se la puedo enviar, me la piden en reviews o a mi correo ****; así pueden escucharla mientras leen.**

**Nos vemos, espero sus sugerencias, dudas, para la historia; o cualquier comentario, bye**


	13. La conversacion con Andreas

Mientras Tom se encontraba en el parque Bill conversaba con Andreas, habían tantas cosas que debían resolver

––Andy no se que hacer, hay algo que tu y Tom no saben; y no se como contártelo…..

––Tranquilo Bill sabes que puedes confiar en mi

––No es que desconfíe, sabes que nunca lo haría; es que me da vergüenza que te enteres

––No puede ser tan malo; además yo ya se de ustedes hace mucho tiempo; si es algo con Tom dímelo para encontrar una solución

––Tiene que ver con una chica……específicamente con Katiuska

––Con ella!!

––Ajá; pero antes de contártelo, prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca se lo dirás a Tom, no podría soportarlo

––Tienes mi palabra, él nunca se enterará por mi boca

––Todo empezó hace un año cuando fui a hablar con ella, Tom nunca se enteró y como tu todavía no sabías lo que yo sentía por él, pues no te lo dije……

––Así que fuiste a verla

––Si…..mas bien fui a exigirle que lo deje en paz, que si quería algo me lo dijera; que yo se lo daría con tal de que desaparezca de nuestras vidas

––Y que pasó; que te pidió esa bruja

––Ahí está el problema……en lo que me pidió

––Que fue Bill…….no me digas fue dinero verdad!!

––Umm no…..fue algo más……me pidió una noche conmigo

––Y tu lo aceptaste!!

––Siiiii…..y créeme fue lo peor que he tenido que hacer en mi vida, estaba tan desesperado por Tom que terminé cediendo

––Tranquilo no te pongas así, piensa que fue por una buena causa

––Lo sé, gracias a eso ella se fue……pero…..pero

––Pero Tom no lo sabe verdad

––Ese es el problema tengo miedo de que ella empiece a chantajearme con eso; ya sabes para alejarme de él

––……Es una posibilidad Bill y debes estar conciente de ello, y que llegado el momento…..deberás confesárselo……

––Nooooo eso si que no, jamás

––Bill entiende, esa es un arma a su favor……además Tom ya es mayorcito no creo que no lo entienda…….

––Es que tengo miedo de que se entere……que va a pensar de mi

––Que más, que lo hiciste por amor a él, para evitar que termine su vida como lo estaba haciendo

––Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil Andreas

––Pero tampoco puede ser tan difícil Bill……yo lo conozco, se que entenderá tus razones

––Ojalá……

––Verás que cuando llegue el momento, Tom te lo demostrará

––Bueno, eso es un problema…….el siguiente es Erick

––Quien??

––Verdad tu no lo conoces; es nuestro profesor de inglés; Dave lo contrató…..pero es un pesado

––A que te refieres…..

––Puedes creer que está atrás de Tom……desde el primer día lo dejó muy en claro

––Ja,ja,ja te conseguiste un Don Juan….

––Andreas!! No bromees con eso…….

––Ok,ok lo siento pero debes admitir que esto está muy cómico….y yo que pensaba que tu eras el popular….

––Ja, ja que chistoso Andy

––Ya no te enojes, dudo mucho que Tom se fije en él; además debes presentármelo para conocerlo y ya sabes investigarlo un poco

––Esta noche o sino por la mañana, como te vas a quedar con nosotros algún tiempo ya habrá oportunidades para eso

––Y dime que tal todo entre ustedes

––Fantástico, ya sabes siempre pasamos juntos; Tom es muy detallista, siempre me está cuidando….en fin no puedo pedir más

––Que envidia me das

––No vayas a empezar otra vez Andreas!!

––Descuida que para mí ustedes son la pareja ideal……un par de locos que la naturaleza decidió juntar

––Ja,ja pero hoy si has estado solo para bromas

––Tranquilo….ya no más bromitas….. pero me alegro mucho de escucharte así tan felíz y tan enamorado

––Ajá, si vieras cuando le canto en el escenario se pone todo tierno, a veces se muerde su labio cuando está nervioso, o sino se sonrie y se sonroja…..es un amor; me da ganas de besarlo justo en ese lugar

––Ja,ja ni se te ocurra…..que ese rato matas a Dave, Gustav y Georg de un infarto

––Ni me hables de Georg……estoy muy enojado con él, no se que le pasa últimamente

––Y ahora que hizo

––Fíjate que apostaron con Tom en un videojuego; que si él ganaba Tom saldría con él durante una semana a las discotecas para conocer chicas…estuve tan enojado que hasta le pegué

––Le pegaste!! Como hubiera querido estar aquí

––Y además el día de la sesión de fotos, nos caímos por su culpa suerte que Tom estuvo ahí sino….y se encarga todos los días de repetirle una y otra vez sobre su fama de player…..es tan pesado….

––Pero por lo que me cuentas, yo pienso que él sospecha algo; sino por que armar tantas cosas….quiere probarlos…..

––Tu crees??

––Ajá, el sospecha algo……

––Es lo más seguro, debemos estar pendientes también de él

––Ayyyy estoy tan cansado……necesito unas vacaciones

––Ni modo, quien te manda a ser tan popular…..ahora te aguantas

––……Tonto……

Bill le sacó la lengua a su amigo, la verdad es que extrañaba conversar con él; le sentaba muy bien su compañía, así tendría a un aliado a su lado, y podría despejar su mente de tantos problemas

––Y dónde estará Tom??; dijo que iba a volver pronto

––Tienes razón, lo mejor será llamarlo; estaba un poco enfermo….no vaya a ser que se ponga peor

Bill tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano; sonó pero no le contestó; decidió marcarlo una vez más……un timbre, dos timbres…

––Aló

––Tomy donde estás?? Ven pronto te estamos esperando con Andreas…..

––Ya voy……es que se me pasó un poco el tiempo; pero no estoy lejos regreso en unos diez minutos

––Ok…..te esperamos

Y cerraron la comunicación; Tom apagó el reproductor, guardó su celular en la chompa, y se puso de pie dispuesto a regresar al hotel con una idea fija en su mente; aquellas palabras le hicieron meditar sobre muchas cosas; y llegó a una conclusión definitiva……nada ni nadie…..lo alegaría de Bill, estaba completamente seguro de su amor por él

No tardó mucho en llegar al hotel, decidió entrar por la calle de atrás para no ser visto; tal como salió horas antes

Tomó el ascensor y llegó a la habitación, deslizó la tarjeta en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió; entró y se encontró con Bill y Andreas acostados en la cama viendo una película, por lo visto romántica; de esas que a él no le gustaban mucho pero que las veía por el menor.

––Ahhh Tomy llegaste…..ven, ven estamos viendo con Andy esa película que me gusta, la de Un ángel Enamorado…..

––Ya voy…..esperen un momento que me voy a cambiar

––Pero no te demores Tom, y te toca ponerte alado de Bill….por que no pienso escuchar como roncas en medio de la película

––Si yo no ronco

––Eso dices tu…… fue la respuesta al unísono por parte de Andreas y del menor

Tom entró al baño, tomó su pijama y se cambió; estaba un poco cansado después de la fiesta de anoche, y la práctica de la tarde; pero se sentía bien el poder tocar su guitarra, siempre lo ponía de buen humor

––Al fin……yo pensé que te quedaste dormido en el baño

––Que exagerado Andreas…..

––Ven Tomy acuéstate aquí pero no te muevas mucho que sino se caen las cosas

––Por lo visto, tienen medio refrigerador en la cama…….luego no van a poder dormir con tanta azúcar

El mayor se acostó colocando su cabeza en el pecho del menor abrazándolo por la cintura; sus rastas sueltas le tapaban un poco el rostro y así del brillo de la pantalla que no le dejaba dormir

––Tom….mira esta es la mejor parte

––Tom……tom……

––Que te dije se iba a quedar dormido

––Bueno, pero al menos está más tranquilo que cuando se fue, me pregunto que habrá hecho en la tarde cuando salió…..para regresar tan cansado

––Quien sabe, lo más seguro es que estuvo caminando por ahí….ya sabes como le gusta meditar las cosas

­––………si, eso debe ser

––Sigamos viendo la película, ya no falta mucho para el final

Estaban en los últimos minutos cuando la chica sale a dar una vuelta en bicicleta cuando el celular de Bill empezó a sonar

––Quién será a esta hora…..Andy me lo puedes pasar

––Claro, tu ni te muevas que si Tom se despierta se nos arma la grande con el genio que tiene cuando se le levanta

Bill miró la pantalla de su celular era el número de Dave, que querría a esas horas…..

––Si

––Bill, llamo para comunicarte que quiero hablar con ustedes mañana; tengo un anuncio; avísales a los chicos, nos veremos en el lobby del hotel a las once

––Yo se los digo

––Ok, hasta mañana que descanses

––Tu también

––Y que quería Dave

––Hablar con nosotros mañana nos tiene un anuncio

––Y que será??

––Quien sabe no me dio detalles……debe ser alguna entrevista

––Bueno mañana nos enteraremos

––Ajá……terminemos la película y vamos a dormir

––Si será lo mejor…….pero y donde me quedo yo; no tengo habitación

––Es verdad…..te toca quedarte aquí

––Aquí!!

––Si….la cama es grande, los tres cabemos bien; ya mañana pediré una habitación para ti

––Esta bien……pero nada de cosas raras mientras estoy aquí

––Andreas!! Tom esta dormido

––Yo lo decía por ti

––Andreas!!

––Ya, ya mejor me callo y vemos la película; no aguantas ni una broma…..

––Si…..es lo mejor sino quieres dormir en el pasillo…..

**Bueno nos vamos acercando poco a poco a la revelación del secreto; no se desesperen todavía deben pasar unas cositas más**

**Nos vemos, ya saben espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás **


	14. El Anuncio

Tom se despertó al escuchar el timbre de su celular, no quería levantar a Bill, todavía era muy temprano y estaba seguro que debieron quedarse hasta tarde con Andreas.

Salió de la cama con cuidado de no moverse mucho, abrió el teléfono y contesto...

--Alo...

--Tom mi amor, buenos días, te gusto la noticia...

--Que demonios haces llamándome y a estas horas, estas completamente loca yo no se nada, déjame en paz

--Veo que Dave no te dice nada aun, no importa ya nos veremos en la tarde para platicar

--Mira yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo y mucho menos nos vamos a ver, ni hoy ni nunca lo entendiste!!

Sin mas cerro el teléfono, estaba furioso; como Katiuska se atrevía a tanto después de lo sucedido, para su suerte Bill no se había levantado.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama y tomo la liga del velador para sujetar sus rastas, iba a colocarse la camiseta cuando una voz le saco de sus pensamientos

--Tom, quien era??

El mayor regreso a ver asustado, quien mas podía estar en su cuarto y acostado en la misma cama

--Andreas??

--Aja...y bien dime quien te llamo...

--Que haces aquí, y en nuestra cama!!

--Tu que crees...estaba durmiendo hasta que tus gritos me levantaron, solo tu hermano puede dormir con ellos, que suerte… tiene el sueño tan pesado

--Lo siento...me deje llevar un poco

--Ya lo note... ayer te quedaste dormido durante la película y como no había una habitación para mi; Bill decidió que era lo mejor quedarme con ustedes, por eso estoy aquí

--Entiendo, y en verdad lo siento Andreas, pero me sorprendiste eso es todo

--Puedo ver que la llamada no te sentó muy bien

--Si, pero descuida era alguien sin importancia, si quieres vuelve a dormir hazlo, todavía es muy temprano

--Creo que lo mejor será que los dos nos acostemos otra vez...que tal si Bill despierta y me confunde contigo... no lo quiero ni imaginar...

--ja,ja tienes razón... cuando despierta Bill es muy cariñoso...

--Sin detalles, sin detalles... Tom

El mayor se coloco entre Bill y su amigo Andreas, trataría de dormir un poco mas, al menos hasta que su gemelo despierte; por que entonces le mantendría despierto contándole todo sobre la película de ayer.

Transcurrieron cerca de tres horas antes de que Bill se despierte, empezó a moverse en la cama cuando sintió el cuerpo de Tom y el de su amigo; y tuvo una idea... con cuidado se levanto y se dirigió hacia una de sus maletas, tomo la cámara y se coloco frente a ellos.

El resplandor del flash provocó que Andreas se levantara, para Tom era como si nada estuviera pasando y era lógico estaban tan acostumbrados a que les tomaran fotos que ya ni siquiera la luz del flash le molestaba para nada.

--Bill por favor que estas haciendo, que hora es??

--Descuida Andy no es nada solo unas fotos para mi colección, vuelve a dormir

--Unas fotos!! Y para tu colección!!...Bill

--Ay Andreas sinceramente que dramático te has vuelto, ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo; solo quiero unos recuerdos y ya; además no las voy a publicar……..aunque pensándolo bien…..cuanto me darían por una foto tuya con Tom alado…..

--Bill dame eso…..no te atreverías

--A que no, esta de aquí esta perfecta para fondo de mi celular, esta para protector de mi computadora, Dios como se van a reir Gustav y Georg cuando las vean…..

Bill decía esto mientras pasaba la cámara delante de Andreas, que trataba de tomarla con sus dos manos; aunque el menor era mucho más rápido; tanto movimiento en la cama estaba empezando a despertar a Tom y Bill se dio cuenta de ello

--Andreas baja de la cama, no te muevas tanto que lo vas a levantar y yo no quiero…..es que se ve tan lindo cuando duerme

--Ok. Ok no digas nada más ya estoy bajando, pero por favor no enseñes esas fotos a nadie

--Ya te digo que no, solo las voy a colocar en mi celular y ya; nadie a parte de Tom lo ve, descuida

--Oye y por que te levantaste tan temprano??

--No se….estoy emocionado, ya quiero estar en una presentación, sentir la adrenalina en mi cuerpo; cantarle a Tom, al público….

--Bueno, bueno pero ya pronto lo harán, estoy seguro que por eso llamó Dave ayer

--Es lo más probable, oye Andi pero como es que terminaste alado de Tom, que yo recuerde él estaba a mi lado anoche

--Si así era, pero se levantó casi a la madrugada por una llamada, y por tanto grito me despertó

--Una llamada….

--Si olvidé comentártelo…..lo llamaron pero no me dijo quien, solo que era una persona sin importancia y no me quiso decir nada más, después nos acostamos otra vez y él se colocó entre los dos por si tu despertabas primero, ya sabes para que no nos confundas….

--Descuida Andreas, yo nunca te haría nada; pero lo de esa llamada me deja un poco intranquilo; quien sería….

--Ni idea, solo alcancé a escuchar algo de que no nos vamos a ver, no tenemos nada de que hablar y después cerró el teléfono muy molesto

--Ya veo, lo más seguro es que ella lo llamó…..pero que descaro

--Si fue ella tienes razón, mira que llamarlo a la madrugada; parecería que nunca duerme

--Aja, acaso las brujas duermen…..

--No que yo sepa Bill

--Pero bueno al menos Tom ya se lo dejó claro una vez más, y eso me tranquiliza quiere decir que esta vez no va a ceder

--Yo te dije que él no te defraudaría

--Tienes razón….que haría sin ti Andreas

--Pues no lo sé…..

--Que modestia…..oye y tus cosas??

--Las maletas las atajaron ayer alguien del staff, y no se nada de ellas desde ese momento

--Espera voy a llamar para ver que pasó, y que te las traigan para poder cambiarnos y bajar a desayunar

Bill tomó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó el teléfono de una de las habitaciones contiguas, seguramente ahí estarían las cosas de su amigo; después de un minuto de conversación pidió que se las envíen y que le avisen cuando Dave llegara.

--Ya está te las traerán en unos cinco minutos, mientras tanto yo me voy a bañar

--Ok, voy a revisar mi email

--Como quieras, mi computadora está por algún lado en esta habitación

--Ojalá la encuentre hoy, por que entre tanto relajo que tienen ustedes; no se como logran ubicar sus cosas

--No seas exagerado, tal vez está debajo de las gorras de Tom, pero ya sabes mucho cuidado que si se da cuenta de que las movimos estaremos en grandes aprietos

--Ni me lo recuerdes……ya la buscaré

Bill entró al baño con su ropa en mano, no quería escuchar los reclamos de Andreas sobre salir en toalla a una habitación y lo malo para la salud y no se que mas cosas que se le ocurren a su amigo.

Mientras tanto Andreas buscaba por todo ese desorden la computadora hasta que la encontró debajo de una pila de camisetas, que sin duda terminaron ahí mientras Bill buscaba algo para ponerse.

--Dios, son tan desordenados….debo arreglar todo esto sino….no encontraremos nunca nada, verdad Blacky??

El cachorro regresó a ver a aquel chico todavía desconocido, y como asintiendo con sus comentarios ladró pero bajito para no despertar a su amo.

Se puso a revisar su email, como siempre estaba lleno de peticiones de compañeras suyas, diciéndole que querían ir a visitarlo para conocer a los gemelos, o al menos que él les de su número de teléfono o dirección; cosa que Andreas jamás lo haría; nunca interferiría con la relación de ellos.

Al fin terminó la lista, iba a cerrar la computadora cuando un archivo llamó su atención; tenía el nombre Recuerdos; le dio doble clic y descubrió un álbum de fotos de sus mejores amigos

--A esto era a lo que Bill se refería cuando dijo que quería un recuerdo más

Empezó a pasar una a una las fotos, mientras veía a Tom dormir, sabía lo reservado que era su amigo en la cuestión de su relación; a duras penas había aceptado que él se entere; así que no le gustaría ver que estuviera revisando aquellas fotos de los dos.

Encontró fotos de conciertos que seguramente fueron tomadas por fans o alguien del staff, de portadas de revistas, sesiones de fotos y demás; pero las que le llenaron de curiosidad fueron las de una carpeta que decía **Nosotros, **trató de abrirla pero tenía contraseña, y lo más seguro era por que Bill no quería que nadie aparte de él mire aquellas tomas; debían ser las que tomaba con su cámara cuando estaban solos.

Cerró aquella aplicación y apagó el computador, sabiendo que si sus amigos no querían él nunca se enteraría del contenido de aquella carpeta; suspiró tal vez era lo mejor; ellos necesitaban privacidad al menos en fotografías.

Tom se levantó pesadamente de la cama, no estaba muy contento de levantarse pero tampoco podía dormir más; sus ojos por algún motivo no permanecían cerrados como era su voluntad.

Escucharon los golpes en la puerta, Andreas estaba seguro de que era alguien con sus maletas, se apresuró y la abrió; estaba ansioso por tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

--Aquí tiene sus maletas

--Muchas gracias

--Por cierto el señor Dave, todavía no llega

--Está bien, lo esperaremos

--Oye Andreas que fue todo eso

--Nada que trajeron mis maletas, y avisaron que Dave todavía se demora en llegar

--Y estamos esperando a Dave??

--Claro llamó en la noche y dijo que tenía un anuncio que hacerles….

--Anuncio…..

--Si así se lo dijo a Bill

--Y Bill donde está??

--Tomando una ducha….y antes de que te adelantes te anuncio que sigo yo

--Esta bien…..estoy acostumbrado a esperar, además no hay ningún apuro

Anuncio, esa palabra rondaba por su cabeza mientras estaba en la cama cambiando los canales esperando a que Bill salga del baño; por que aquella palabra le sonaba…..y lo recordó; la llamada Katiuska le había preguntado si le había gustado el anuncio de Dave; en ese momento no tuvo mucho sentido aquello, pero ahora con lo que le dijo Andreas; las cosas se iban aclarando un poco más

--Hola Tomy, buenos días…..

--Hola Bill, veo que dejaste que Andreas duerma con nosotros….eres muy travieso, que tal si lo confundía

--Tom!!

--Qué….. fue la respuesta que dio al grito que dieron Bill y Andreas al mismo tiempo

--Mejor me voy a bañar, ya salgo; y ya saben compórtense mientras estoy aquí

--Como usted diga San Andreas….pero que delicado te has vuelto

--Oye Bill, veo que estas vestido…….que mal, le has quitado toda la diversión a la mañana

--Ja,ja lo siento Tom pero ya sabes con invitados aquí no podemos hacer nada

--Nada!!

--Bueno esta bien, que te parece un beso de buenos días

--Mucho mejor, mucho mejor

Bill se acercó a Tom que estaba recostado en la cama y se colocó encima de él, entre sus piernas; con una mano empezó a acariciar los bordes de los labios del mayor; y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar juntó los suyos, abriéndose paso con su lengua al interior de su boca.

El beso empezó a subir la temperatura de sus cuerpos y poco a poco, sus labios encontraron el camino por el cuello de Tom, mordiéndolo suavemente, arrancando unos suspiros de él; mientras tanto Tom aprovechaba para subir la camiseta del menor y acariciar su espalda, su abdomen; estaba a punto de quitársela cuando el sonido de la ducha apagándose, les recordó que su amigo estaba por salir en cualquier momento.

--Lástima, tendremos que dejarlo así; sino nos toca pagarle la terapia a Andreas

--Que malo Tom, ni que fuera tan impresionable

--Por si acaso……además tengo que bañarme; Andreas me dijo que Dave esta por llegar

--Ajá, así me lo dijo anoche; según él tiene un anuncio que hacernos

--Lo más probable es sobre una presentación

--Ojalá…estoy ansioso por presentarme, cantar…….

--Bueno, ya lo sabremos

Andreas abrió la puerta del baño y sin más Tom entró; una vez dentro se vio frente al espejo y pasó su mano por la cara sobre el lunar en su mejilla; no entendió el por que de aquello; se dio la vuelta y entro en la ducha, no quería demorarse más estaba con hambre.

Al cabo de media hora ya los tres estaban listos para bajar a desayunar; al salir golpearon las puertas de sus amigos; ellos también estaban deseosos de ir al comedor; estaban a unos pasos del ascensor cuando la puerta de la habitación de Erick se abrió; y como él salía distraído no notó que Andreas venia detrás y chocó con él cayendo los dos al suelo; trató de levantarse rápidamente pidiendo disculpas.

--Lo siento, no te vi

--Descuida, no me hice daño; y yo tampoco me percaté que ibas a salir

--Um, um……Andy te presento a Erick, nuestro profesor de inglés

--Ahhh, que gusto Bill ya me contó sobre ti

--En serio….mejor no me digas que te dijo…..y tu eres??

--Andreas, el mejor amigo de los gemelos

--Mucho gusto

--El gusto es mio

Por un instante las miradas de Andreas y Erick se encontraron, dándose cuenta los dos de lo tontos que se veían parados ahí hablando como dos niñitas; se avergonzaron mucho por ello y empezaron a caminar; por que sino se ganarían las burlas de todos allí

--Oye Erick, gracias por el reproductor

--De nada Tom y te gustó la canción…

--Si, la letra es muy acertada….

--Estaba seguro que te iba a gustar, que bueno

--Y se puede saber de que hablan ustedes dos!!

--De nada Bill, solo le estaba devolviendo algo que me prestó ayer

Bill no se quedó muy satisfecho con esa explicación, pero ya más tarde cuando estuvieran solos le sacaría a Tom toda la verdad.

Estaban entrando al comedor cuando escucharon la voz de Dave, al fin sabrían cual era el anuncio de su manager.

--Hola muchachos, como están??

--Bien Dave, y a que debemos el honor de tu visita….no me digas más trabajo verdad

--Bueno Tom, vengo a anunciarles que hoy en la tarde tenemos ensayo

--Ensayo, donde nos vamos a presentar??

--Georg, nada más y nada menos que la banda ha sido invitada para el número final del desfile de modas que se lleva a cabo en esta cuidad, no es grandioso; van a tocar durante la última pasarela

--En el desfile de modas…….y que va a hacer una banda como la nuestra en ese lugar...

--Bill no te pongas así, es muy buena publicidad; además recibimos la invitación especial de la estrella del evento; así que yo ya acepté y no podemos negarnos

--La estrella del evento….

--Si Gustav, nada más y nada menos que mi novia Katiuska; la top model internacional

--Tu Novia!! Por Dios Dave dime que es una broma

--No Bill no es ninguna broma, o acaso crees que no puedo tener de novia a una top model

--Si no lo digo por eso, lo digo por quien es ella……

--A que te refieres Bill, habla claro que no te entiendo

--Nada Dave, ya conoces a mi hermano……no te preocupes estaremos en el ensayo esta tarde

**Perdón, perdón por la demora pero estoy sin computadora y se me hace difícil escribir sin ella, pero ya me la entregan mañana y prometo actualizar más rápido.**

**Ya saben donde encontrarme para sugerencias, comentarios, preguntas**

**Nos vemos, bye**


	15. Aaron

––Bill debes tranquilizarte, no puedes ir por ahí gritando a los cuatro vientos quien es ella; y créeme si Katiuska ya ha usado sus trucos en Dave él nunca te va a creer; solo te vas a ganar más disgustos

––Pero Tom…..es una descarada como se le ocurre estar de novia con nuestro manager….

––Lo sé pero así es ella, tu sabías bien que no nos iba a dar tregua; y que por todos los medios va a tratar de incomodarnos; el problema está si tu le das ese gusto

––No lo haré; ella nunca me verá mal

––Asi se habla entonces por la tarde vamos al ensayo como si nada ha pasado y en cuanto se termine salimos de ese lugar

––Eso espero……oye Tom y que fue eso con Erick…acaso salieron juntos??

––……Emmm….como te explico

––Pues hablando!! Tom Kaulitz

––No te enojes, pero ayer cuando salí a caminar me encontré con Erick en el pasillo y me preguntó si me podía acompañar

––Ajaaaaa……y…..

––Y yo le dije que si

––Tom!!

––Pero no hicimos nada malo solo fuimos a practicar con las guitarras un poco; después él se regresó al hotel y yo me quedé en ese lugar escuchando un poco de música hasta que tu acabaras de hablar con Andreas; y por cierto donde se metió

––No lo sé hace unos momentos estaba parado aquí con los demás

––Y los demás??

––No sé tal vez ya fueron al comedor

––Y nos dejaron!!

––Claro, quien quiere escuchar cuando me regañas….

––Oyeme Tom yo no te estaba regañando, solo estaba preguntando

––Lo sé, lo sé solo te estaba molestando; te parece si nos vamos…..

––Bueno pero por eso yo escojo las canciones que vamos a tocar

––Esta bien, yo no me voy a meter en eso

Los gemelos caminaron hacia el comedor, y la escena en este lugar no le agradó para nada a Bill; Andreas se había sentado junto a Erick y estaban platicando de los más entretenido; acaso el día de ayer había estado hablando con el aire; como se le ocurre hacer amistad con uno de sus rivales; estaba furioso y con mayor razón cuando se enteró de su salida con Tom.

El mayor notó la mirada de furia en Bill y pensó que lo mejor sería ir al rescate de su amigo antes de que llegara a suceder algo.

––Bill siéntate aquí junto a Georg y Gustav, ya sabes para ver que canciones vamos a elegir para la presentación

––Si Bill, ven y decidimos antes del ensayo para no perder tiempo en el estudio

El menor aceptó de muy mala gana, ya hablaría después con su amigo; ahora tenía un asunto que atender

––Estaba pensando en Scream, Ready, Set, Go y Reden

––Me parecen adecuadas, justo para dar energía al show

––Pienso lo mismo, y tu que dices Tom??

––Yo??…pues lo que elijan no tengo problema

––Entonces quedamos en esas tres canciones

Al finalizar el desayuno, los Gs, debatían sobre que iban a hacer hasta esperar la llegada de Dave.

––Oye Gustav, notas algo raro en todo esto; Bill casi se muere cuando escuchó que Katiuska era la novia de Dave; para mi hay gato encerrado en esto

––Lamento decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo contigo; hay demasiados misterios para mi gusto

––Y mi amigo vamos a tener que descifrarlos a todos; por que algo bueno debe ser para que Andreas haya llegado acá

––Si, no es que no me caiga bien Andreas, pero su llegada en este preciso momento deja muchas dudas

––Como dicen divide y conquistarás; tu te encargas de Erick y Andreas; y yo de los gemelos y Dave; en la noche vemos que averiguamos

––Ok, pero si no logramos nada no me culpes dudo que Andreas se ponga a divulgar los secretos del los gemelos

––Tu inténtalo, y ya se verá que pasa

Llegó la tarde y con ello el tan odiado ensayo para los gemelos, como siempre llegaron todos en la camioneta, esperando a que Dave hiciera su aparición y les indicara en que estudio debían practicar; pero algo en el aire de ese lugar se mostraba diferente como cuando sabes que algo malo está por suceder pero no puedes colocar tu dedo sobre que será.

Instintivamente Bill se colgó del brazo de Tom; estaban un poco frío así que podría utilizar eso como excusa para encontrarse en esa situación con su hermano.

––Gustav puedes llamar al móvil de Dave? Ya han pasado veinte minutos y no llega

––Lo voy a intentar pero solo me sale la contestadota

––Bill voy a la camioneta por mi celular, no lo encuentro en mi chompa y de seguro no está en tu bolso; estaba jugando con él durante el camino lo más seguro es que este en uno de los asientos

––Ve pero no tardes mucho por que Dave debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento

––Si descuida

Mientras Tom salía por una de las puertas laterales del estudio; su manager ingresaba por la puerta principal pero había algo raro con la imagen

––Dave que te sucedió, pensamos que te secuestraron o algo

––No muchachos solo se me presentaron unos pequeños inconvenientes

––Y por pequeños te refieres al niño que traes en tus brazos

––Jaja que gracioso Georg

––Oye Dave pero está muy bonito como para ser tuyo….

––Pero hoy si están todos cómicos verdad Bill…

––Y si no es mio me lo encargaron

––Pero está muy lindo, puedo cargarlo?

––Claro Bill solo no lo sueltes

––Ayy Dave no soy tan inútil, a ver ven pequeño

Bill tomó en sus brazos al niño, al principio el bebé estuvo a punto de llorar pero al ver la sonrisa del menor se tranquilizó por completo y empezó a reír él también.

––Mira Bill parece que al bebé le agradas

––Asi es Andreas….. es que está tan lindo mira esos ojos cafés no te recuerdan a alguien

––Ahora que lo mencionas si….se parecen a los tuyos

––Qué cosas dices Andi como puede tener mis ojos hasta donde yo recuerdo no tengo ningún hijo; oye Dave y como se llama

––Si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Aaron y tiene cinco meses

Dave estaba en medio de la explicación cuando Tom entró por la puerta con su celular en mano

––Mira Bill ya lo encontré, ahh y pon fin llegas Dave ya estaba proponiendo el irnos sin ensayar

––Tom no lo harías verdad??

––Naa descuida es solo por molestarte……y ese bebé Bill de quien es?

––Míralo Tom verdad que está lindo, es de Dave él lo tenía consigo

––A ver……naaa de Dave no es está muy lindo

––A que no, ya ves Dave hasta Tom piensa eso

––Y basta de molestar muchachos y ya les dije que no es mio que me lo encargaron

––Si no es tuyo Dave entonces de quien es

––Pues es mio

Todos regresaron a ver al lugar de donde provenía esa voz; Bill de la impresión casi suelta al bebé sino hubiera sido por la ayuda de Andreas, que también estaba conmocionado por la noticia y no se diga la cara de Tom; estaban como si todos hubieran visto a Jason frente a ellos con sierra en mano.

––Tuuuyo……

––Si mio Bill y por favor no luzcas tan sorprendido que vas a asustar al bebé

––Al fin apareces Katiuska ya empezaba a preocuparme

––Lo se y lo siento Dave pero no encontraba la pañalera en ningún lado

La cara de asombro no se borraba de ninguno de los presentes, es más si alguien los topaba podría jurarse que se convertirían en unas montañas de polvo en ese lugar exacto.

––Bill si deseas puedes sostenerlo todo el tiempo que quieras total es parte de tu familia…….

––Familia de Bill, ahora si ya no entendí nada de nada

––Descuida Gustav, lo que sucede es que cuando me case con Dave todos seremos una gran familia verdad??

Para los gemelos y Andreas aquella explicación no era nada convincente, los tres sabían que Katiuska lo dijo de esa manera para encubrir la verdad que se repetía en sus cerebros como tres máquinas conectadas

––Es hijo de Tom…….Es mi hijo……

**Ya saben dudas, comentarios y demás en los reviews **

**Nos vemos bye y gracias por leer la historia**


	16. Es tuyo o mio?

El primero en salir del estado de shock y confusión por el reciente descubrimiento fue Andreas; sabía que necesitaba hablar decir algo para ayudar a sus dos amigos que se veían perdidos en un mar de dudas e inseguridades.

––Bill, Tom están bien; por favor reaccionen, digan algo….

Solo el silencio por parte de los gemelos fue la respuesta a sus palabras, sabiendo que algo podría pasar de un momento a otro tomó a Aaron en sus brazos, justo en el preciso momento cuando Tom salió por las puertas del estudio de grabación; y Bill lo seguía segundos después ante la mirada atónita del resto de la banda y de su manager.

––Hey Bill, Tom regresen acá; todavía no hemos ensayado

––Déjalos ir Dave ellos necesitan hablar

––Y de que Andreas?

––Ya lo sabrás tarde o temprano

––Así es cariño entre cielo y tierra todo se llega a saber….

––Y ahora a que te refieres tu Katiuska?

––A nada en especial cariño, Andreas serías tan amable de devolverme a mi hijo antes de continuar con nuestra conversación

Andreas hizo lo pedido por Katiuska, y junto con los Gs avanzaron hacia una de las salas de ese lugar para hablar sobre la presentación que tendrían en el desfile.

Mientras tanto Tom corría por las calles seguido de cerca por Bill, los dos sabían que ese acontecimiento representaba un giro radical no solo en sus vidas sino también en su relación; al fin el mayor ya no pudo correr más y se sentó en una de las bancas de madera que estaban en medio de un parque.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y sobre todo sus sentimientos antes de finalmente hablar

––Tom…..mírame

El mayor se encontraba con su mirada perdida en el suelo, como podría mirar a Bill, suficiente dolor ya había padecido su hermano gracias al regreso de ella como para rematarlo con la noticia de que tenía un hijo

––Vamos Tom

Tom tomó entre sus manos la cara del menor para que su mirada quedara fija en la de él, Bill pudo notar como las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del mayor y se sentía tan angustiado no sabía como ayudarle; diablos ni siquiera él sabía como se sentía verdaderamente.

––Bill….lo siento; sé que te digo esto siempre pero créeme estoy tan arrepentido de todo mi pasado por que gracias a el tu sufres y sabes como detesto hacerte llorar y que te sientas triste por mi culpa

––Tom no digas eso, tu sabes que no importa lo que suceda o lo que sucedió: yo siempre voy a estar contigo

––Lo sé y por ello me siento más culpable aún

––Entiende una cosa Tom, el amor que siento por ti es incondicional, y estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas

––Te amo Bill, más de lo que te puedes imaginar; y descuida yo solucionaré esto de alguna manera ya lo verás

––Estoy seguro de ello Tom; pero ahora ya no solamente debes pensar en mi sino también en tu hijo

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la palabra que le congelaba la sangre; como podía él ser padre, no estaba preparado para ello; estaba conciente que ni siquiera podía cuidar de él mismo mucho menos de un bebé

Bill que podía leer a su hermano como un libro se dio cuenta de la mirada de terror que tenía Tom en sus ojos al escuchar que tenía un hijo

––Tom no te pongas así, entre los dos lo cuidaremos te lo prometo además piensa que tenemos a mamá ella también puede ayudarnos

––Es verdad mamá……Bill ahora como le digo, me va a matar

Ninguno de los dos consideró como reaccionaría Simone cuando se enterara de que Tom era padre, y que recién se había enterado

––Bueno pensaremos en eso después ahora debemos regresar al estudio….y

––Ya lo se debo hablar con ella

––Aja debes estar seguro que es tuyo

––Estoy más que seguro que es mio, ella no salió con nadie más mientras estuvimos juntos

Y ahora era el turno de Bill de tener la palabra terror dibujada en su rostro con tantas cosas que acababan de pasar a su mente se le olvidó un pequeño detalle que las palabras de Tom trajeron de vuelta a su cerebro; la noche que pasó con Katiuska antes de que ella desapareciera

––Y que tal si no es de Tom y si es mio?–– fue la pregunta que se formuló su cerebro en cuestión de segundos

––Bill te sucede algo estás muy pálido

––Ah nada, nada Tom es solo lo que corrimos tanto;

––Estas seguro estás temblando

––Si descuida, vamos al estudio los demás deben estar allí

––Lo mejor será hablar con Katiuska esta misma tarde y aclarar las cosas

Con un movimiento de cabeza Bill asintió ante las palabras de su hermano, estaba muy angustiado como para hablar y debía aparentar el estar más calmado sino Tom sospecharía que algo no estaba bien y no podía decirle a su hermano sobre la duda que rondaba en su cabeza por que sería igual que firmar su sentencia de muerte

Llegaron al estudio después de media hora, la reunión ya había finalizado y estaban listos para regresar al hotel; Dave pensó que lo mejor sería suspender el ensayo ya que Aaron estaba llorando y los gemelos habían desaparecido sin dar explicaciones.

Apenas entraron por la puerta escucharon las palabras de su manager anunciándoles que el show sería el día de mañana por la tarde y que debían practicar un poco en el hotel.

––Veo que al fin decidieron acompañarnos, se puede saber a donde se fueron

––Lo sentimos Dave pero debíamos hablar sobre algo urgente

––Bueno como ya escucharon no habrá ensayo hoy sino iremos directamente al show mañana en la tarde; la camioneta los llevará de regreso al hotel nos vemos al medio día

Mientras su manager les daba las últimas indicaciones Tom se colocó al lado de Katiuska, necesitaba hablar con ella pero sin que nadie a parte de Bill se diera cuenta

––Katiuska necesito hablar contigo; me imagino que ya sabes de lo que se trata

––Lo sé cariño….es sobre nuestro hijo verdad

––Así es pero no podemos hablar aquí, no con todos presentes; esto es un asunto entre los dos

––Me parece bien, entonces a las seis en mi hotel; habitación 508

––Ahí estaré

Con esas palabras terminó la conversación entre ellos, Tom estaba muy nervioso no sabía que sucedería a esa hora; pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada bueno.

El trayecto en la camioneta fue muy incómodo para todos la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente; Bill estaba metido en su mundo al igual que Tom en el suyo, mientras Andreas decidió sentarse junto a los Gs; para darles su espacio.

––Oye Andreas se puede saber que les pasa ahora; están muy raros desde que vieron al hijo de Katiuska

––Lo siento Gustav sé que estas preocupado pero no puedo decirte nada, eso les corresponde a ellos; solo ten paciencia estoy seguro que te lo dirán cuando se sientan preparados

Llegaron al hotel y Tom pensó que lo mejor sería distraerse un poco así que aceptó la invitación de Georg para jugar un rato con las consolas de video hasta que llegara la hora de salir y hablar con ella.

Por su parte Bill se fue con Andreas, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre la duda que le acechaba antes de volverse completamente loco.

––Bill como te sientes, y ya sabes dime la verdad que yo se cuando me estas mintiendo

––Lo se Andi, sinceramente no se ni como me siento, es todo muy confuso; no te digo que la posibilidad de que ella estuviera embarazada jamás cruzó por mi mente antes pero era solo como una mala pesadilla que podía desaparecer; pero ahora que se hizo realidad….no se ni que sentir; Tom dice que va a solucionar las cosas hoy hablando con ella; pero dudo que consiga algo o al menos no va a ser nada bueno

––Tienes razón Bill, ella va a tratar de manipularlo utilizando a su hijo debes estar preparado para ello

––Y como lo hago, sabes lo que duele verlo tan triste, tan perdido; no dudo que él me quiera pero ahora ya no solo estoy yo también debe pensar en su hijo

––Estoy seguro que Tom va a tomar la decisión que te afecte menos a ti; y en cuanto a su hijo debe escuchar primero lo que Katiuska le vaya a pedir a cambio

––Eso es lo que me temo, Andreas recuerdas nuestra conversación y lo que pasó la última vez que la vi

––Si Bill lo recuerdo perfectamente, y es por eso que estas tan intranquilo verdad?

––Es que la duda no me deja en paz que tal si no es hijo de Tom, que pasaría si es mio como se lo digo; no se que hacer me voy a volver loco

––Existe una forma de saber la verdad sin que Tom se entere, estas dispuesto a eso….

––Si lo que sea con tal de saber de quien es y sin herirlo

––No queda otra cosa que hacer una prueba de ADN

––ADN?

––Si solo con eso podemos determinar cual de los dos es el padre, pero estas conciente que dependiendo del resultado tendrás que decirle la verdad a Tom

––Lo se Andi……y tengo miedo no se si quiero que sea mio o de él

**Hola ya estoy aquí con la continuación, quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews me hacen muy felíz, abrazos y besos para todas : )**

**Aprovecho también para decirles que no quiero que esten tristes ya van a ver como todo se soluciona; claro que antes van a pasar algunas cositas pero al fin todo va a salir bien ya lo veran**

**Nos vemos bye**


	17. Tom debes decidir

––Oye Tom se puede saber que les sucede a ti y a Bill últimamente?

––……nada en especial, ya saben peleas de hermanos

––Tom no somos tontos los conocemos hace tiempo esto es algo más que solo peleas de hermanos; pero si no quieres decirnos que pasa esta bien

––Lo siento voy a hablar con Bill esta noche para decirles todo a ustedes; pero entiendan que primero debo quedar de acuerdo con él

––Ok lo entendemos, y solo te preguntamos por que estamos preocupados

––Lo se gracias por todo Georg, Gustav; ustedes son los mejores amigos y compañeros de banda; por eso quiero pedirles una cosa si algo sucediera cuiden de Bill por favor

––De que hablas Tom…

––Ni siquiera yo lo sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar y no quiero que nada le pase a Bill

––No te preocupes nosotros veremos por él y ya tranquilízate que todo va a estar bien

Con estas últimas palabras Tom se despidió de los Gs y fue hacia su habitación para hacer lo mismo con Bill y Andreas.

––Bill, Andreas donde estan?

––Aquí en el balcón

––Bueno ya es casi la hora, le pedí a Saki que me llevara a su hotel y me espere hasta salir

––Ok ya sabes confió en ti, y me llamas a penas acabes de hablar con ella para saber que estas bien

––Si descuida no va a pasar nada, no se atrevería

––No lo sé Tom; por lo que sé ella es capaz de todo

––No te preocupes Andreas, solo te pido que te quedes con Bill hasta regresar

––Eso no tienes que pedirlo yo estaré aquí hasta que llegues

––Entonces regreso en unas dos horas

Antes de que Tom salga Bill lo alcanzó cerca de la puerta, no podía dejar que se vaya sin antes darle un abrazo; el mayor le correspondió depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios, necesitaba de su hermano saber que él lo apoyaría siempre.

––Descuida Bill todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo

––Tom…..estaré aquí esperándote

El mayor se subió a la camioneta, y aprovechó el camino hacia el hotel de Katiuska para meditar sobre los distintos escenarios que podrían presentarse cuando este con ella; pero nada lo podía preparar para lo que le iba a suceder….

Llegó al lugar, tomó el ascensor y se dispuso a subir hacia la habitación de ella; su corazón se aceleró; iba a ver a su hijo nuevamente, tomar sus manitos entre las suyas; saber que se siente cargarlo, escucharlo reír

Estaba parado frente a la puerta, sus manos sudaban, y como ya era su costumbre cunado estaba nervioso empezó a morder suavemente el arete de su labio. Al fin se decidió y dio dos golpes en la puerta esperando la respuesta.

Esta se abrió y dejó ver la figura de la mujer que tanto lo atormentaba, invitándolo a pasar

––Hola mi vida veo que cumpliste

––Sabes que siempre hago lo que digo; así que no te sorprendas tanto

––Está bien…. me rindo, no quiero pelear esta noche contigo

––Me parece bien, entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor

––Ok, pero antes de hablar no quieres verlo esta en su cuna

––Si…..eso me gustaría

––Entonces acompáñame

Los dos entraron en la habitación principal, en medio del lugar estaba una cuna blanca con sábanas celestes llenas de dibujos y en ella se encontraba Aaron jugando con un oso de peluche; Tom estaba indeciso entre acercarse o no; el corazón le latía tan rápido que pensaba que iba a tener un infarto en el mismo lugar

––Adelante puedes cargarlo

––Pero si llora o algo

––No le va a pasar nada; él es un bebé muy dulce no va a llorar además necesita reconocerte, saber que tu eres su padre

El mayor tomó al bebé por sus pequeños brazos y lo alzó para acomodarlo sobre su pecho, lo hacía con mucho cuidado nunca antes había sentido algo tan frágil entre sus manos; caminó con él para sentarse en la cama

––Ya lo ves no pasó nada; ahora solo procura que no se mueva mucho por que se te puede caer; ya regreso voy por su maleta

En cuanto se quedaron solos Tom miró al bebé con atención, quería grabar cada detalle en su cerebro; estaba seguro que él era suyo; como prueba Aaron tenía el mismo lunar en la mejilla derecha, sus ojos color café; pero su cabello era castaño.

Aaron tomó uno de los dedos de Tom y empezó a jugar; mientras lo hacía empezó a reir y ese sonido le recordó a su hermano; se sorprendió un poco pero después recordó que Bill era el tío así que en algo debían parecerse.

La sensación que le provocaba el estar cerca de su hijo era indescriptible, Tom solo había sentido esa felicidad cuando estaba con Bill; nunca pensó que otro ser humano podía despertar en él ese sentimiento de protección, de amor.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Katiuska entró en la habitación recordándole el por que de su visita.

––Katiuska debemos hablar quiero saber todo; por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada

––No te lo dije por que no estaba segura, y cuando lo confirmé yo ya estaba lejos y no sabía como localizarte; además tu cambiaste tu número

––Pero esas no son excusas, pudiste mandarme una carta, un email; o por último ir a uno de los conciertos

––No podía hacerlo……..alguien intervino en mi partida

––Como que alguien, de que estas hablando?

––No puedo decírtelo, al menos no todavía pero hubo una persona que se interpuso en mi regreso

––Sabes que me da igual, así que esta era la sorpresa de la que me hablaste el día que nos vimos en la discoteca

––Asi es, no quería que te enteres de esta forma pero no pude conseguir niñera y me tocó llevarlo al estudio

––Y según tu cuando me iba a enterar de que era padre……

––Pronto, te lo iba a decir después del desfile

––Ayyy muchas gracias que considerada

––No te pongas así que no es el fin del mundo

––No es el fin del mundo; sabes lo que es enterarse de esa manera que tienes un hijo; acaso no tienes sentimientos

––Tu sabes que si; Tom yo te quiero…..

––Que tu qué!! Deja de decir estupideces tu nunca me has querido; solo me utilizabas y ya

––No es así….

––Basta ya con eso; escúchame jamás regresaré contigo; si estoy aquí es por él; por mi hijo así que dime de una vez que es lo que quieres

––Quiero que nos casemos

––Qué!! Acaso estas sorda; no voy a regresar contigo jamás

––Por que…..ahh ya se es por tu hermano verdad; él siempre tiene que entrometerse en todo

––Y por que metes a Bill en esto; si tu no lo conoces

––Eso es lo que crees tu, pregúntale y te darás cuenta de todo

––No tengo por que dudar de él, tu siempre has sido y eres una loca que enreda las cosas para su beneficio

––No estoy loca!! Dile a Bill que te lo diga sino yo lo haré; y ya sabes si quieres verlo debes irte conmigo

––Acaso me estas amenazando…….

––Asi es; estas el mi última oferta; tu te vas conmigo

––No lo puedo creer; eres tan baja que pones a mi hijo como si fuera una cosa que se puede canjear; y te lo repito una vez más JAMAS me iré contigo

––Bien entonces; así como desaparecí una vez puedo hacerlo otra vez, y no intentes buscarnos por que no ganarás nada además solo me encontrarías a mi…..

––De que estas hablando; que pretendes hacerle

––Ese es mi problema, lo único que lo ha mantenido con vida es el hecho de que tú eres su padre; me conoces y sabes de lo que soy capaz; así que lo mejor será que te despidas de él ahora

––Definitivamente eres de lo peor; y crees que lo voy a dejar contigo después de lo que acabas de decirme

––No tienes otra opción mi querido Tom; Aaron consta solo como mi hijo y para que tu pruebes que es tuyo tendrías que realizarle una prueba de ADN; y hasta que eso suceda nadie te va a dar la custodia; y él tiene que estar conmigo y ya sabes los accidentes ocurren todos los días con los bebés……

––Eres una...

––Cuidado con lo que dices, mira que tengo el destino de tu hijo en mis manos; no te conviene provocarme; así que ya sabes ahora todo; quiero tu decisión para mañana después del desfile…….ahh y no se te ocurra tratar de llevártelo a la fuerza por que puedo acusarte de secuestro y eso sería peor

Tom no sabía que contestar estaba petrificado; si no acepto su chantaje la vida de Aaron corre peligro; pero si lo hago pierdo a Bill

––Se lo que estas pensando Tom; ahora debes decidir tu hermano o tu hijo

––Como puedes hacerme esto dices quererme pero solo me lastimas; siempre los has hecho maldito el día en el que te conocí

––Por favor deja el drama para alguien que le interese; y si quieres puedes llevarte al bebé esta noche estoy cansada de cuidarlo; me vendría bien un descanso; y ya sabes nada trucos por que las consecuencias son peores

––Claro que me lo llevo; como voy a dejarlo con una arpía como tu

––Di lo que quieras; sus cosas estan en esa maleta; eso si lo llevas mañana al desfile junto con tu decisión

Tom salió por la puerta de aquella habitación con Aaron en un brazo y la maleta en el otro; el único pensamiento que le acompañaba era que su vida ahora si estaba destrozada; como podía elegir entre los dos; no era justo


	18. Andreas!

Tom llegó al lobby del hotel donde se encontraba Saki, que al verlo con el bebé en sus brazos no pudo contenerse el preguntarle el por que de ello; el mayor le entregó la maleta y le llevó hacia un sitio apartado para explicarle lo sucedido ya que afuera se encontraban reporteros y lo último que quería era que asusten al bebé con sus cámaras

––Tom que pasó, de quien es ese bebé?

––Trata de no mostrarte tan alterado pero es mio; es mi hijo y debo sacarlo de aquí pero no podemos salir con tantos reporteros afuera

––Tu hijo?

––Si ya te dije que no llames más la atención; piensa como podemos hacer para llevarlo

––Lo único que se me ocurre es salir por la puerta de atrás; voy a llamar para que nos recojan por ahí

El mayor asintió; no quedaba nada más que hacerlo de esa manera; con tanto apuro ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora y del frío que hacía en el lugar hasta que vio como Aaron empezaba a temblar; abrió su chompa y lo colocó dentro de esta; que al ser tan grande tenia espacio suficiente para que el bebé se pueda acomodar en ella.

La camioneta no demoró en recogerlos por la parte posterior del hotel y una vez dentro de ella pudo sacar a Aaron del interior de su chompa y colocarlo sobre el asiento para que pudiera estar más cómodo; le pidió a Saki que lo sostenga un momento mientras él tomaba el teléfono y hablaba con Bill; el teléfono dio dos timbres antes de que el menor literalmente saltara de la cama y lo tomara entre sus manos

––Tom que sucedió, donde estas?

––Estoy de regreso al hotel en la camioneta; vamos a entrar por la parte de atrás; necesito que me esperes en ese lugar

––Por que; que sucede Tom

––Lo que pasa es que no llego solo……Aaron viene conmigo

––Que!!

––Si como lo escuchaste; en el hotel te cuento lo demás; ya sabes que los reporteros estan ahí y no quiero nada de fotos por eso vamos a entrar por la parte de atrás

––Ok ahí estaré no te preocupes

––Nos vemos en diez minutos

Bill cerró el teléfono y corrió hacia sus maletas debía cambiarse lo más rápido que pudiera para bajar hacia el lugar acordado con Tom; Andreas que estaba a su lado no comprendía nada de lo sucedido

––Bill que sucedió; tranquilízate

––Lo siento Andi pero no puedo Tom llega en diez minutos

––Y eso que tiene de raro

––Pues que no viene solo; va a llegar con Aaron

––Con el bebé??

––Si, no me pudo contar nada más; pero sospecho que pasó algo grave como para que esa le haya dejado traer al bebé

––Bill esta es nuestra oportunidad mientras Aaron está aquí podemos tomar una muestra de su cabello para realizar la prueba de ADN

––Si si lo que sea Andi tu encárgate de eso; ahora debo salir

Bill llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Tom pasar por la puerta del hotel con Aaron en brazos seguidos de cerca por Saki; el menor notó la maleta en la mano del guardaespaldas.

––Tom que sucedió?

––Ahora no Bill vamos a la habitación; creo que Aaron necesita dormir

––Ok

Subieron en silencio; a penas llegaron a la puerta Bill tomó la maleta que le entregaba Saki; mientras tanto Tom entraba a la habitación encontrándose con Andreas.

––Hey Tom que sucedió?

––Es algo largo de contar, creo que lo mejor es acostarlo en algún lugar

––Qué tal si usamos las almohadas de la cama para acomodarlo; y le tapamos con una de tus chompas

––Está bien

Andreas ayudó a Bill con la tarea de recoger las almohadas y acomodarlas en medio de la cama; Tom extendió sus brazos colocando al bebé en ellas y lo tapó con su chompa.

Dio unos pasos en dirección al balcón, seguido de cerca por Bill y su mejor amigo; no quería despertar a Aaron con su conversación.

––Voy a contarles lo que sucedió, pero antes Bill debes prometer que no me vas a interrumpir….

––Pero Tomi….

––Nada de quejas Bill

––……esta bien no voy a decir nada

––Llegué a la habitación, ella me preguntó si quería verlo; accedí y nos dirigimos hacia la cuna; lo tomé entre mis brazos; y comenzamos a hablar…….le pregunté cual era su plan; que demandas tenía y fue ahí cuando todo empeoró

––……No me digas que

––Bill por favor déjame continuar lo prometiste

––Me dijo que lo único que ella quiere es que me vaya con ella…….claro que no lo acepté; me negué rotundamente y ahí salieron sus verdaderas intenciones; me amenazó con hacerle daño al bebé si no lo hago; me salió con que no puedo pedir la custodia mientras no se demuestre que soy su padre con una prueba de ADN y que si pensaba llevármelo sin su consentimiento me acusaría de secuestro

––Pero Tom ella no puede hacer eso……

––Lo sé Andreas pero no puedo exponer la seguridad de Aaron

––Y….que piensas hacer?

––No lo sé Bill…..sinceramente no lo sé; además no puedo exponerlos a ustedes

––Exponernos?

––Aja…….Si se llega a saber todo esto sería un escándalo, la prensa nos haría pedazos y no es justo que por algo que yo hice deban sufrir todos……..especialmente tu Bill

––Pero tampoco es justo que esa te aleje de mi; como se atreve a tanto después de lo que hice

––Lo que hiciste……..que sucede Bill…….

––……no….. nada

––No te lo creo; además Katiuska me dijo que ustedes dos se habían visto antes…….es verdad?

Bill estaba pálido, no sabía que contestar; abrió su boca un par de veces pero tal parecía que su voz se rehusaba a salir; Andreas que estaba conciente de toda la situación sabía que debía intervenir y salvar a su amigo

––Tom……pero ahora que Aaron está contigo podemos hacer la prueba de ADN y con eso ella ya no podría poner ninguna objeción

Bill quería morirse; sabía que Andreas estaba tratando de ayudar pero al sugerir eso no tomó en cuenta la posibilidad de que Bill también podía ser el padre

Andreas miró el rostro de Bill y se dio cuenta de lo hizo; sabía que con el apuro de salvar a su amigo de la pregunta de Tom no tomó en cuenta que sus palabras lo estaban condenando

––Tienes razón Andreas podemos realizar la prueba en la mañana y con eso ganaríamos un poco de tiempo; además ella no puede irse hasta que no termine su contrato y eso es un dos días

––Si…..tengo un amigo que trabaja en uno de los laboratorios de la ciudad y puede ayudarnos para que el resultado este lo más rápido posible

––Bill te sucede algo estás muy pálido y no has dicho nada

––……es que estoy muy sorprendido; como puede ella lastimar a su propio hijo

––No lo se; pero lo importante aquí es que ahora esta con nosotros y debemos mantenerlo a salvo

––Además hay otro asunto…….creo que debemos decirles la verdad a todos

––Como que a todos…….

––Debemos hablar con Gustav y Georg; no es justo que sigan sin saber la verdad; además ellos nos pueden ayudar

––……No lo se mira que podría ser mucho para ellos; que tal si no lo entienden

––Bill ellos son nuestros amigos; claro que será difícil al inicio pero se que ellos con el tiempo lo van a aceptar

––Estoy de acuerdo con Tom; ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos; pienso que deberían decírselo a Erick también

––No al él si no……no importa cuanto lo defiendas Andreas; pero él no tiene por que saberlo

––Mira Bill él también puede ayudar; no solo es por defenderlo

––No Andi……se que te gusta y todo eso pero él no

Andreas al escuchar las palabras de Bill, no pudo esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas; era verdad Erick le atraía pero también le había demostrado ser un gran chico; y Tom también estaba seguro de eso

––Ahora yo estoy de acuerdo con Andreas; Bill debes aceptarlo Erick no es malo…….y ya te lo dije antes a mi él no me interesa; solo somos amigos

––Pero Tom…….

––Nada de peros tu sabes que es verdad

Bill se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos meditando sobre las palabras de Tom y Andreas; todavía no estaba totalmente convencido de las intenciones de Erick; tal vez si su amigo llegara a algo con él tal vez Erick se olvidaría de Tom y ya no sería un obstáculo

––Acepto Erick se puede enterar; pero bajo una condición; que una vez que sepa la verdad se olvide de Tom

––Créeme que lo hará; después de escuchar que estamos juntos no creo que se atreva a nada

––Entonces mañana se enterarán de todo

**Bueno nos vamos acercando al final; creo que en unos tres capítulos se acaba la historia; ya saben comentarios en los reviews; estos ayudan a mejorarla; además quiero saber que piensan si desean que la haga un poco más larga pero advierto que va a estar más dramática y no se si eso es lo que quieren ustedes háganmelo saber para ver como hago el siguiente capítulo **

**Nos vemos bye**


	19. Aprendiendo

Después de la plática los tres pensaron que lo mejor sería descansar un poco y ya que la cama estaba ocupada por Aaron, deberían acomodarse en los sillones restantes; los gemelos ocuparían el más grande y Andreas el que se encontraba en la esquina.

––Tomi, vamos a decir la verdad; sabes lo que eso significa…

––Tranquilo Bill, dijimos que íbamos a decir la verdad pero no TODA la verdad; solo la parte de la historia que envuelve a Katiuska; no creo que esten preparados para saber lo nuestro; primero veamos como reaccionan con lo de Aaron y ahí vemos como continuar

––Esta bien Tomi pienso que es lo mejor….ahora vamos a dormir

––Espera un poco Bill; quiero saber que te …. por que te pones pálido e intranquilo cuando hablamos de Aaron o de Katiuska; hay algo que debas decirme? Si estas enojado lo entiendo

––No es eso Tom, descuida es solo que estoy preocupado por lo que va a pasar mañana es todo

––Ok, confío en tu palabra; pero si sucede algo lo mejor es que conversemos sobre ello

Con esas últimas palabras de Tom los gemelos empezaron a descansar; aunque Bill estaba muriendo por dentro; quería decirle a su hermano la verdad de lo que sucedió con Katiuska después de todo lo hizo para salvarlo; pero también estaba el hecho de que se lo ocultó durante tanto tiempo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo más seguro en ese momento era esperar y ver como se daban las cosas; ya le diría a Andreas que le avise inmediatamente sobre el resultado de la prueba antes de que Tom se entere; solo así podría estar tranquilo.

La mañana llegó y con ella el llanto de Aaron; el primero en levantarse fue Bill; estaba totalmente asustado no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer; había visto a otros bebés pero nunca habían cuidado de uno; pensó en levantarlo para ver si con ello lograba calmarlo; se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Mientras caminaba por la habitación, el bebé parecía haberse calmado un poco; así que pensó que su decisión fue buena; salió un momento al balcón y se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar.

Aaron parecía entender más allá de las palabras que estaba a salvo; empezó a sonreír mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de cabello de Bill; la verdad es que el cantante era muy quisquilloso sobre el dejar que alguien más lo toque, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos; ahí estaba junto a su posible hijo o sobrino y no había nada que pesara más que el hacerlo felíz.

Su sonrisa le recordaba tanto a la suya y empezó a sentir mariposas en su estómago; y desde ese momento se juró que sin importar lo que viniera, si era hijo suyo o de Tom; estaría junto a él y a su verdadero amor el resto de sus vidas; y él haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo; incluso si ello requería de medidas más drásticas.

Salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos pasos en la habitación; era su amigo Andreas

––Hey Bill; hola pequeño

––Hola Andreas; veo que te levantaste temprano

––Si, la verdad no pude dormir mucho; estoy preocupado por ustedes

––Lo sé; todo parece tan irreal; jamás pensé que nos veríamos atrapados en una situación así

––Pero espero que todo se solucione la más antes posible; entre menos escándalo se arme mucho mejor

––Ni me lo recuerdes ya me imagino los titulares de la prensa "Tom Kaulitz padre irresponsable" "El player de Tokio tiene un hijo" y más estupideces que logren inventarse

––Si va a ser duro para todos cuando el mundo se entere sobre Aaron; pero al menos estamos todos juntos en esto

––Si; hoy todos se enteraran; pero no de todo……

–-Ahh, veo que decidieron decir una verdad a medias

––Puedes ponerlo así; pero con Tom pensamos que es suficiente por el momento

––Ok, es su secreto; ustedes saben cuando darlo a conocer

Mientras estaban conversando Aaron nuevamente empezó a llorar; Bill no estaba seguro de que hacer; estaba a punto de llorar él también cuando su amigo tuvo que intervenir no sin antes reprimir una sonrisa; la escena era simplemente adorable

––Bill no te desesperes; Aaron tiene hambre es todo

––En serio….Andi no será que está enfermo y si le sucede algo; Dios no me lo quiero ni imaginar

––No te preocupes tanto; los bebés no saben hablar así que con su llanto te dejan saber que es lo que necesitan; lo mejor será pedir un poco de leche tibia

––Está bien pero y como se la damos?

––Creo que vas a tener que llamar a Saki….

Bill tomó su celular y marcó el número de su guardaespaldas; no estaba felíz de molestarlo tan de mañana pero tampoco podía dejar que Aaron continuara llorando; verlo así le rompía el corazón

––Si Bill que sucede

––Quiero que vayas a una farmacia por favor y compres un par de biberones

––Un par de que??

––De biberones ya sabes para el bebé

––Ok, te los traigo en unos diez minutos

––Te agradecería si es en menos; no estoy seguro de cuando fue la última vez que comió

––Haré todo lo posible

––Gracias

––Ya está; Saki los va a traer enseguida

––Me alegro por que la leche también estará lista en unos diez minutos

––Bill lo mejor será levantar a Tom; ya sabes duerme como una piedra pero es necesario que este despierto

El menor tomó nuevamente al bebé en sus brazos y se dirigió al interior de la habitación para colocarse al lado del sillón donde se encontraba Tom; y tuvo una idea que haría que su gemelo despertara sin ningún problema.

Miro al bebé con ojos de complicidad, y le susurró a su pequeño oído esperando que le comprendiera

––Aaron que te parece si los dos le damos un beso a papá para que se levante?

El bebé comprendió a la perfección las palabras de Bill, lo que dejó muy sorprendido al cantante; no había duda de que era parte de su familia

Los dos se agacharon un poco para quedar al nivel de la mejilla de Tom; y proceder con su plan; Aaron fue el primero en colocar con sus pequeños labios un beso en la mejilla del mayor seguido inmediatamente por los labios de Bill.

Tom no demoró en abrir sus ojos al sentir el contacto cálido de unos labios sobre su piel; y una sonrisa se dibujó en los suyos al darse cuenta de que Bill y Aaron se encontraban frente a él

––Buenos días Tomi

––Buenos días Bill, Aaron; veo que madrugaron sin mi

––Yo diría que Aaron fue el que madrugó…..

––En serio…..es verdad eso pequeño?–– Tom tomó en sus brazos al bebé que empezó a jugar con sus rastas; y a reir mientras Bill le hacía pequeñas cosquillas en sus lados

El ambiente se sentía relajado, perfecto dirían los gemelos; aquello era tan natural que hasta daba escalofríos; nunca antes un bebé había entrado en la ecuación y ahora estaban los tres disfrutando de su compañía como si hubieran estado siempre así; olvidando el hecho de que solamente unas horas antes se enteraron de su existencia.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de aquella situación tan felíz; recordándoles que la realidad estaba a pasos detrás de ese lugar

––Andi puedes ver quien es…..

––Bill es Saki, tiene lo que le pediste

––Dile que te lo entregue a ti; y que por favor nos avise si la prensa sigue afuera

––Oye Bill y que le pediste a Saki tan temprano?

––Unos biberones…..

–-Para?

––Ayy Tom no me digas que el sueño te afectó tanto, como para que va a ser el bebé está con hambre como piensas darle de comer…..

––Upsss….lo siento Andreas no lo pensé antes

––Tal parece que voy a tener que quedarme con ustedes más tiempo del que pensé si quiero que mi sobrino sobreviva

–-Sobrino?––Fue la pregunta que formularon los gemelos en coro

––Pues claro; ustedes son como hermanos para mí así que Aaron viene a ser mi sobrino

––Tienes razón Andi no lo había pensado antes

––Ya ves por eso es que debo permanecer con ustedes

––Ahora cuando llegue la leche le damos de comer por lo pronto lo mejor será bañarlo y cambiarlo antes de hablar con los demás

––Bañarlo? Cambiarlo?

––Claro no esperan que él haga todo eso o si?

––Pues no…..pero y como….

––Yo les enseño; he tenido práctica con mis primos

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el baño del hotel; y lo mejor era que tenía una bañera así que sería más fácil la tarea

––Pongan atención; lo primero es revisar que el agua no esté muy caliente no queremos quemarlo pero tampoco muy fría por que puede hacerle daño; una vez que ya esta eso le retiran la ropa con cuidado y lo colocan sujetándolo con una mano en su espalda y la otra en la cabeza; Bill por que no lo intentas

––Yo??

––Si es fácil; y luego Tom puede colocarle el shampoo

––No lo sé y si se me resbala

––No pasa nada si lo sujetas fuerte

Bill con mucha duda tomó a Aaron de la manera en que Andreas se lo indicaba; pero tenía que acostumbrarse ya que ese sería su labor de hoy en adelante; no podía permitir que una extraña bañe a su….hijo..sobrino; la incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco

––Muy bien Bill; ya ves que no era dificl

––……Ya lo creo

––Ahora Tom coloca el shampoo sobre su cabeza con cuidado de que no le llegue a sus ojos

––Así??

––Eso es; estoy muy felíz al menos puedo confiar en que no le va a pasar nada a Aaron mientras lo bañan

–-Jaja que chistoso Andi

––Bueno ahora que ya está limpio; vamos a vestirlo

––Tom tómalo con aquella toalla y vamos a la habitación para buscar en su maleta

Nuevamente los cuatro salieron del baño pero dos estaban limpios y dos estaban mojados; Aaron había logrado lanzarles suficiente agua y jabón como para que los tres se bañaran; una vez en el cuarto Andreas tomó la maleta que Saki les entregó la noche anterior y miró en su interior; para su suerte habían pañales; talco y ropa.

–-Tal parece que estamos listos para empezar; ahora voy a enseñarles a colocar un pañal

––……Jamás pensé que cuidar a un bebé sería tan complicado

––Así es y no les queda nada más que hacerse a la idea por que van a tener que hacer esto por mucho tiempo

Andreas les enseñó paso a paso como colocar adecuadamente un pañal; en cuanto a la ropa Bill era el experto; le colocó las prendas que escogió no sin antes mencionarles que deberían hacer una parada en unas tiendas para bebés que había en el centro comercial; Tom ya sabía lo que eso significaba; el menor cargando al bebé y él cargando todas las bolsas……

––Es necesario Bill; mira que puede llevar lo mismo

––No Tom definitivamente no; como puedes pensar que voy a dejar que nuestro hijo vaya por la calle así; sabes la fascinación que tienen los fotógrafos por seguirnos; que tal si salimos en una portada……no se discute nada más sobre el asunto iremos de compras

––Ok, me rindo entre más rápido acepte más rápido saldré de esta

Andreas fue el único de los tres que escuchó verdaderamente las palabras que estaban envueltas en esa conversación; a veces los gemelos podían ser tan distraídos; Bill nunca notó cuando dijo nuestro hijo; y la verdad no estaba muy lejana de aquello; hasta el momento cualquiera de los dos podía ser el padre de Aaron; y sabía que sin importar cual fuera el resultado de la prueba nada cambiaría el hecho de que ahora los tres eran una familia.

––Jaja los dos deberían verse en el espejo parece que un huracán los atacó

––Qué!!

Los gemelos miraban incrédulos sus reflejos, estaban llenos de jabón, talco y para completar mojados hasta los huesos

––Si el huracán Aaron…….

Unos golpes en la puerta les anunciaban que la leche ya estaba; y eso significaba que tendrían que alimentar al pequeño monstruo llamado Aaron

––Bueno muchachos tal parece que la odisea todavía no termina; todavía nos queda una cosa por hacer

––……Uff esto de ser padre es muy difícil

––Y más cuando te enteras de la noche a la mañana

––Bueno, bueno sin quejas que ya pasamos lo más duro

Andreas colocó el contenido en los biberones que les trajo Saki; y le entregó uno de ellos a Aaron que lo tomó muy felíz

––Bueno parece que vamos a estar ocupados por un rato que les parece si aprovechan este tiempo para cambiarse y llamar a los demás para la reunión

––yo me baño primero Tomi; mientras tu les avisas a los Gs y a Erick

––Pero no te demores mucho mira que debemos decirles antes de que llegue Dave para llevarnos a la presentación

––La presentación!! Me olvidé por completo de ella; tengo que maquillarme, peinarme; escoger la ropa……

––Bill…..

––Ya, ya salgo enseguida

**Siento mucho la demora pero estaba pensando sobre esta historia; y la verdad no se cuantos capítulos más faltan quiero mantenerme en la idea original y concluirla de esa manera; así que pido disculpas si se alarga más de lo que ustedes quieren**

**Ya saben dudas, comentarios o lo que deseen en los reviews; bye**


	20. Entre Cielo y Tierra

El silencio en la habitación era incómodo; nadie se atrevía a decir nada pero las miradas de asombro en la cara de los Gs y de Erick eran lo suficientemente evidentes como para ignorarlas; frente a ellos estaban sentados los gemelos con Aaron en los brazos de Bill; Andreas decidió llevar a Blacky en sus manos ya que no podían dejar al cachorro solo en la habitación.

Tom sabía que tarde o temprano alguien debía hablar y entre más rápido mejor; era su responsabilidad como hermano mayor; al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

––Los hemos reunido hoy por que queremos decirles algo importante

––Tom, tiene que ver con el bebé que sostiene Bill?

––Si Erick, ese bebé es….mi hijo

––Tu qué? Fue el grito a coro por parte de los Gs; estaban sorprendidos por decir poco

––Lo que escucharon, el bebé es hijo de Tom

––Pero….pero Bill…..

––Lo sé, nosotros no sabíamos nada de su existencia hasta ayer, cuando nos encontramos con Katiuska en el estudio

––Eso quiere decir que la mamá es

––Katiuska–– Tom tuvo que intervenir no podía aguantar más; pero su voz denotaba la amargura al pronunciar el nombre de ella

––Pero como? Cuando?–– Georg no podía estar más sorprendido todo este tiempo pensó que la reunión era para que al fin los gemelos les confesaran lo que ellos sospechaban no para enterarse de que Tom era el padre de Aaron; eso no se lo esperaba

––Todo sucedió hace un año, recuerdan que en el bar ustedes reconocieron a Katiuska?

––Aja

––Lo hicieron por que salíamos juntos, en la época cuando

––Tu te portabas como un verdadero cretino

––Si, y gracias Georg por el comentario

––Pero Tom tu sabes que es verdad

––Lo sé…..yo no supe nada de ella después de que se fue, por eso me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi en el lugar

––Por eso tratabas de evitarla

––Asi es Gustav no quiero saber nada de ella y menos después de lo que hizo anoche

––Qué pasó?

––Ya llego a ese punto Erick, espera un poco

––En el bar ella me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa y como a mi no me interesa nada de lo que ella tenga que decirme la ignoré "al menos lo mejor que pude", Tom pensó esto ya que recordaba lo que sucedió en ese lugar, y me fui del lugar

––Con razón te fuiste sin decir nada

––Bueno continuando con las cosas, yo no pensé volver a verla hasta que Dave salió con que ella es ahora su novia, y menos cuando la vi en el estudio y dio la noticia de que Aaron era su hijo

––Por eso te pusiste asi cuando escuchaste que el bebé era de ella

––Ahora todo tiene sentido

––Me alegra que esten entendiendo como va la situación, yo le pedí hablar con ella para ver si era verdad o no la posibilidad de que Aaron sea mi hijo; fui a su hotel y ella me lo confirmó pero….

––Hay un pero grande verdad?

––Si….ella quiere que yo me vaya, que abandone la banda, sino quiero que algo malo le suceda a Aaron

Todos permanecieron en silencio como al inicio de la conversación, lo que acababan de escuchar era demasiado para ellos; debían digerirlo un poco antes de pronunciar algo; esta vez era el turno de Gustav para intervenir

––Pero ella como puede hacer eso? No lo entiendo

––Ni yo, pero hasta que no se demuestre con una prueba de ADN que Aaron es mi hijo, ella tiene toda las cartas a su favor y yo no puedo arriesgarme a nada

––Y que piensas hacer?

––……No tengo idea ya algo se me ocurrirá pero por lo pronto Aaron se va a quedar con nosotros hasta la hora de irnos a la presentación

––Tom……tu sabes que nosotros te apoyamos 100 en todo

––Gracias chicos lo sé; esto no debe ser fácil de entender para ustedes, y me siento muy feliz al saber que cuento con todos ustedes

––Tom lamento interrumpir pero mi amigo me llamó y dice que las muestras las necesita cuanto antes si queremos el resultado para mañana

––Esta bien que necesitas Andreas?

––Solo una muestra de cabello y listo

––Yo tengo unas tijeras en mi maleta ya te las paso

––……Andreas puedo hablar contigo un momento

––Claro Bill

––Tom sostienes al bebé

––Claro hasta que ustedes hablen nosotros tenemos listo todo

Los dos salieron al corredor, Bill necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con su amigo para quedar de acuerdo en su plan

––Andi, tienes que llevarte una muestra mía

––Lo sé Bill, descuida te parece si lo hacemos aquí

––Esta bien, solo espero que tu amigo no diga nada

––No te preocupes Bill él no sabe que son ustedes los que se van a realizar la prueba

El menor fue hacia su habitación tomó un par de tijeras del baño y cortó un mechón de su cabello y se lo entregó a Andreas; sin saber que esperar de todo aquello; este momento todo dependía de aquel resultado que lo podía mandar directo al infierno

Una vez completada su parte del plan regresaron cuanto antes a la habitación donde se encontraban, no querían levantar sospechas

––Por que la demora?

––Nada…..solo que le estaba diciendo a Andi que se haga cargo de Blacky ya sabes mientras estemos ocupados

––Si me parece una buena idea; y toma aquí estan las muestras de Aaron y mías

––Me las llevo este momento al laboratorio; nos vemos en el desfile

––Voy contigo–– La voz de Erick denotaba la decepción que sentía, ahora si estaba seguro que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con Tom, no después de lo que escuchó; lo mejor sería dar una vuelta y despejar su mente

––Entonces nos vemos

Una vez que los dos abandonaron la habitación, Tom no pudo ignorar la mirada de Georg sobre él

––Te sucede algo?

––Es que estaba pensando en como todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro; te has puesto a pensar como van a ser las cosas de hoy en adelante

––La verdad es que no

––Mira Tom no pretendo asustarte es solo que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, quien lo va a cuidar mientras estemos de gira; y sin decir la odisea por la que te va a poner la prensa y las fans una vez que se enteren de que eres padre

El mayor se quedó callado meditando las palabras de su amigo, no se había puesto a pensar en aquellas cosas pero ahora que lo hacía todo se veía más complicado que antes

Bill debía intervenir no podía dejar que su gemelo se derrote, no así

––Tom todo estará bien, ya sabes que mamá puede cuidarlo mientras no estemos; y en cuanto tengamos vacaciones podemos pasarlas con él; y cuando sea más grande incluso podría quedarse con nosotros; y por la prensa no te preocupes ya sabes que podemos lidiar con ellos; además tengo el presentimiento que a las fans les va a encantar la noticia

––……estoy de acuerdo con Bill; además mientras estemos juntos la prensa no va a poder inventarse tantos chismes

Tom se sentía más tranquilo al escuchar las palabras de su gemelo y de Gustav; sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles pero nada sería imposible verdad?

El resto de la mañana y la tarde lo pasaron en la habitación de Gustav, ninguno de ellos se había imaginado que un bebé pudiera tener tanta energía; y es que Aaron había logrado aniquilar a los cuatro; gateaba tan rápido que prácticamente corrían a su lado, evitando que se golpeara; sin mencionar cuando le dio por sacar las cosas de las maletas y regarlas por el lugar; y lo peor fue cuando encontró el bolso de Bill y su maquillaje que tenía guardado para la noche; con el que hizo figuras en las paredes de la habitación

––Tom detesto decírtelo pero lo que tienes no es un hijo sino un monstruo

––Ni me lo digas, como puede moverse tan rápido

––No lo sé no parece humano

––Ayyy que exagerados son todos ustedes

Bill los miraba desde el sillón con Aaron en sus brazos, mientras los tres se quejaban desde la cama de la habitación

––Eso dices tú por que tienes la misma energía que él; Dios hasta parece que fuera tuyo y no de Tom

Bill palideció ante el comentario de Georg, no necesitaba que se lo recuerden, esa posibilidad lo estaba matando; necesitaba saber el resultado y cuanto antes mejor

––Pero que dices Georg, si Aaron es igual a Tom

––Duhh Gustav, entonces es igual a Bill no ves que son gemelos idénticos

––Entonces se parece a los dos y punto

La afirmación de Gustav puso a pensar a Tom, todo aquello era extraño; por que Katiuska decía conocer a Bill, por que su hermano se ponía pálido e incomodo cada vez que mencionaban la prueba de ADN o el parecido con Aaron, y sobre todo por que se negaba a hablar del tema, algo raro sucedía

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su tren de ideas, sin duda era Saki para llevarlos hacia el desfile; más tarde ya se enteraría de las cosas

Una vez en el lugar encontraron a Andreas y Erick que se veían muy sospechosos; algo estaba pasando entre ellos y Tom no podía sentirse más felíz; quería que todos sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Estaban ya a la mitad del desfile y dentro de unos minutos sería necesario que suban al escenario para dar inicio a la parte final del show; Tom decidió dejar a Aaron con sus amigos; total el bebé estaba prácticamente dormido no les daría muchos problemas.

––Bien chicos la prueba de sonido esta bien, ya saben suban y den su mejor presentación

––Descuida Dave todo saldrá bien

––Eso espero por que la prensa esta que muere por unas exclusivas

Los cuatro subieron al escenario, como siempre los gemelos estaban cerca mientras Bill le cantaba a Tom y él tocaba para su gemelo; empezaron con la última canción Monsoon; esa era la clave para que Katiuska salga a la pasarela

Se veía espectacular, debían admitirlo; el traje que lucía era realmente divino y le quedaba perfecto; dejando al descubierto su espalda, y sus piernas; sino fuera por el pequeño incidente entre ellos Tom podría decir que todavía la encontraba muy guapa, capaz de alborotar sus hormonas como hace un año; pero luego recordó lo que hizo, las amenazas contra Aaron y esos pensamientos abandonaron su mente tan rápido como cuando llegaron

Era la vuelta final en la pasarela y Katiuska iba a jugar su carta maestra; sabía que aún podía provocar a Tom había notado la mirada en el de rastas cuando salió; se dirigió sin mayores complicaciones al lugar donde estaba situada la banda y tomó la mano de Tom jalándolo del escenario rumbo a la pasarela, evitando la mirada de confusión del mayor, y la de odio por parte del menor

Tom se colocó alado de ella y le susurró en el oído ––Se puede saber que demonios haces estamos en medio de una presentación y….

––Shh querido sonríe que las cámaras te estan viendo……además vi tu mirada se que todavía me deseas……

Tom regresó a ver a la primera fila del lugar solo para ser cegado por las luces de las cámaras que tomaban en sus lentes cada una de las reacciones de él; y tuvo que rendirse no podía hacer nada ese momento si armaba un escándalo sería peor además Bill no debía estar muy contento; escuchaba la ira en su voz mientras seguía cantando.

Dieron unos pasos más para situarse frente a frente con la gente y Katiuska aprovechó que Tom todavía no reaccionaba para darle la vuelta y besarlo en el lugar; el de rastas estaba petrificado; podía escuchar los gritos de la gente, las preguntas de la prensa; incluso los reclamos de Dave, pero lo que no podía escuchar era la voz de su hermano que había dejado de cantar y que se acercaba con pasos asesinos al lugar donde estaban ellos.

Bill tomó a Katiuska por el brazo para retirarle bruscamente del contacto con su gemelo; los celos no eran el fuerte del menor y ella lo sabía muy bien; sabía exactamente como provocarlo para lograr que su plan funcione; y si que estaba saliendo a la perfección o ellos acaso creían que ella no iba a hacer nada; estaban muy equivocados

Ella miró desafiante a los ojos de Bill sabía que él era el único obstáculo en su plan de atrapar a Tom a como de lugar; la manipulación ya la tenía con Aaron lo que necesitaba era un empujoncito para que el mayor se decida a dejar a su gemelo y ella tenía el As en la manga

––Se puede saber que te sucede Bill? No me digas acaso que estas celoso?

El rostro de Tom palideció sabía que habían caído en sus redes; ella los tenía donde quería y todo el mundo se enteraría de todo; no podía permitirlo; no ahora; así que jaló tanto a Katiuska como a Bill a la parte posterior de la tarima donde al menos no todo el mundo se enteraría de aquello

––Alguien me quiere explicar que demonios sucede con ustedes dos? Estoy harto de las mentiras se que se conocen lo que no se es como

––Ayyy Tomi no me digas que Billy no te lo contó

––Mal Billy, malo, malo como se te ocurre tener secretos guardados

Ahora si Bill podía ver la verdadera maldad emanando de los poros de ella; pero él fue muy ingenuo al pensar que Katiuska no diría nada de lo suyo; era una carta muy sucia pero efectiva hasta él sabía que Tom si se enteraba así estaría demasiado herido como para escucharlo

Los Gs, Andreas y Erick estaban ahora en la parte de atrás de la tarima evitando que la gente llegue al lugar; pero no podían dejar de escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo; y Andreas era el único que lo entendía todo a la perfección.

––No por Dios que ella no lo diga

––Andreas que estas diciendo?

––Nada igual en unos momentos todos se van a enterar

––Bill que está sucediendo dime? El tono de voz de Tom denotaba frustración y enojo estaba harto de que le mintieran, de que le ocultaran cosas; él no era ningún tarado podía comprender todo a la perfección

––Tom……yo….yo no quise–– El menor no podía contener las lágrimas, su oscuro secreto estaba a punto de ser revelado y delante de todos

––Ya dilo de una vez Bill, esto está poniéndose repetitivo–– La voz de Katiuska era desafiante, ella sabía lo que provocaría con todo aquello y no podía estar más felíz de destruir la relación de los gemelos

––Tom…..perdóname

––Se acabó yo se lo diré…..sabes Tomi el secreto que te ha guardado tu pequeño hermanito durante todo este tiempo; la verdad del por que yo me fui…..es por el trato que hice con Billy

––Qué!!

––Asi como lo escuchas el trato que hicimos el día anterior a mi partida…..una noche a cambio de tu libertad

––Esto es una mentira, verdad Bill? Tu no pudiste?–– Tom estaba a punto de las lágrimas, no podía creer las palabras de aquella bruja, su gemelo no pudo haber hecho eso, era demasiado inocente como para caer en las garras de ella

––No te lo creo Katiuska es todo una mentira…..como puedes ser tan…

––Ummm pues si no me lo crees que Billy te lo diga

––Deja de llamarlo así; verdad Bill que lo que dice esta es mentira? Los ojos de Tom guardaban una súplica silente; y el menor no pudo contenerse más

––Es la verdad Tom

Ese momento el mundo se congeló para el de rastas; el cielo se unió al infierno en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos; esa era la sentencia de muerte y el verdugo era su único y verdadero amor

––Co…como pudiste….y con….con ella

––Pues fácil mi amor….tu gemelito se sacrificó para que tu pudieras quedarte con él; para que pudieras acostarte con él todas las veces que quisiera; y ahora todo se terminó; tu hermano no es mejor que yo él también te utilizó, manipuló las cosas a su antojo

––No es cierto!! Yo jamás lo hice por eso

––Ahhh no entonces que hacen todas las noches; no me digas que juegan cartas

La quijada de Georg y Gustav no podía caer más de su rostro; todo lo que sospechaban era verdad lo gemelos estaban juntos; y ahora venía la interrogante mayor que colgaba de sus cabezas

––Eso quiere decir que Aaron……

––Asi como lo piensan muchachos Aaron puede ser de Bill o de Tom; no lo sé; estaba guardando la sorpresa para el final

––Eres una desgraciada como se te ocurre decir todo eso–– Andreas estaba furioso; todo era demasiado para procesar; aquella sentencia era el último clavo para el ataúd de los gemelos

Dave fue el último en llegar al lugar todos estaban demasiado distraídos como para darse cuenta de que el manager había escuchado toda la conversación; él tampoco podía dar crédito al asunto; estaba más preocupado de la reacción de Tom, lo conocía bien sabía que su actitud era el ojo antes de la tormenta, solo necesitaba un empujón y estallaría como una bomba; y lo peor es que Bill sería el que desate la furia del mayor

––Tom…Tom, por favor perdóname…yo jamás lo hice por ese motivo, debes creerme––Mientras decía esto se acercaba lentamente al lugar donde estaba el mayor hasta colocar una mano sobre su mejilla; ya que importaba lo que los demás piensen total ya todos sabían la verdad ahora

––No me toques!! Aléjate de mi!! Todos ustedes aléjesen de mi!!

Bill inmediatamente retiró la mano del lugar; la mirada de su gemelo era helada; su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión; todo estaba perdido; Tom estaba demasiado furioso como para escuchar a alguien, ni siquiera a él

Y lo último que todos vieron y escucharon fueron las lágrimas de Tom que recorrían sus mejillas mientras este corría desesperado dejando vacio el lugar que había ocupado antes; acompañado del grito de Bill y la risa de Katiuska.

**Unas notitas finales; primero quiero agradecer a Princess Bright por hacerme notar la desaparición de Blacky en el fic, lamento mucho eso; a veces se me cruzan los cables con las otras historias; en verdad lo siento y ya saben si notan alguna otra cosa díganlo para poder corregirlo**

**Segundo el título de este capítulo es de una frase que me encanta y que más de una vez en mi vida ha demostrado ser cierta "Entre Cielo y Tierra todo se llega a Saber"; asi como lo leen; nuestros pequeños secretos oscuros tarde o temprano salen a la luz y lo único que nos queda en esos casos es esperar lo mejor justo como Bill tendrá que hacer después de esto**

**Ya saben comentarios, curiosidades y demás en los reviews**

**Nos vemos, gracias por leer, se me cuidan bye**


	21. La desaparición Parte 1

"Bill cariño debes comer algo….por favor"

"…."

"Bill no puedes seguir así, ya ha pasado una semana. ¿Acaso quieres morir? Mira que a Tom no le gustaría eso….."

"Vete, déjame en paz"

"Bill….."

"Que te vayas"

"Esta bien cariño, pero tú sabes que tarde o temprano debes afrontar las cosas"

Bill permaneció en silencio después que su madre salió de la habitación del hotel. Habían pasado siete días desde que toda la verdad salió a la luz, y desde entonces no podía dejar de sentirse así; tan vacio, tan muerto.

Ya nada le importaba, su gemelo, su amante se había ido sin más; y no lo culpaba. Sabía que él era responsable por ello al ocultarle la verdad pensando que lo estaba protegiendo, cuando al final resultó en un dolor mucho mayor.

Además las noticias que circulaban sobre Aaron y como uno de ellos podría ser su padre no cesaban. Parecía que cada día nuevos canales de televisión, revistas, emisoras, periodistas e incluso fans se enteraban de ello y empezaban de nuevo las preguntas.

Su manager lo estaba presionando para que diera una conferencia de prensa y explicase como sucedieron las cosas. Para su buena suerte, si se lo podía llamar así, sólo los Gs habían escuchado la parte en la que Katiuska revelaba la relación de ellos. Ya que si Dave lo escuchaba ahora estaría frente a la gente de la disquera.

No quería hablar con nadie ni pensar en nada, si por él fuera el mundo podría acabarse en ese instante que le daba lo mismo.

Había tratado de localizar a Tom por todos los medios conocidos, incluso trató de hacerlo a través de la conexión que compartían; pero nada… ni una sola maldita respuesta.

Como se lo imaginaba Tom tenía apagado su celular (lo que Bill no sabía es que su gemelo había lanzado el teléfono contra la pared y estaba hecho pedazos). Incluso había entrado a unos cuantos foros, claro de incógnito, para ver si alguna de sus fans había visto a su hermano.

Sabía que ellas siempre tenían información sobre donde ellos se encontraban, pero nada; era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a su hermano.

Durante este tiempo Andreas se había hecho cargo de Aaron con ayuda de Erick. Bill no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. Estaba muy débil por la falta de alimento y de líquidos. Por otro lado, la falta de sueño lo estaba exterminando. Debía encontrar a su hermano y pronto. Si su destino era morir al menos lo haría una vez que obtuviera el perdón del mayor.

Dave se vio forzado a llamar a Simone, no sabía bien como explicarle que uno de sus hijos desapareció mientras que el otro estaba en un estado de shock.

Bill prendió una vez más la televisión, tal vez viendo las noticias podría despejar un poco su mente.

"Bienvenidos a Noticias MTV, el día de hoy vamos tratar sobre La Desaparición de Tom Kaulitz, ¿acaso será este el fin de Tokio Hotel?"

"¡¡¡Urghhh no pueden hablar de otra maldita cosa!!!"

"Hemos recibido numerosos mails en los que las fans se preguntan si la banda se desintegrará después de los rumores sobre la existencia de un niño que podría ser hijo de uno de los gemelos Kaulitz"

"De qué demonios hablan la banda no se va a separar, nadie ha dicho nada sobre eso"

"Y como siempre gracias a nuestras fuentes les tenemos una exclusiva…..fotos del niño, si como lo escucharon fotos de Aaron"

"¡¡¡Qué!!! ¿De dónde las sacaron?"

"Aquí va la primera toma"

En la foto se podía ver claramente como Tom tenía al niño en sus brazos mientras entraba al hotel. Bill reconoció la toma enseguida, era del día cuando su gemelo fue a ver a Katiuska y regresó con Aaron.

En la segunda foto se podía ver como Bill tenía a Aaron en sus brazos mientras estaban en el balcón del hotel.

"Pero…pero como pudieron tomar esas fotos. Esto es el colmo no tenemos nada de privacidad ni en nuestras habitaciones"

"Muy bien ya hemos visto las fotos, ahora ustedes decidan de quien creen que es ¿será de Tom? ¿Será de Bill?" sus votos envíenlos al 2232"

"No puedo creerlo….acaso piensan que esto es un juego, que todo se reduce a sus tontas votaciones"

"Wow los resultados son abrumadores en menos de dos minutos hemos recibido cerca de 800 mensajes y déjenme decirles que hasta ahora va ganando Tom"

Con esto Bill apagó la televisión no podía seguir escuchando y mirando como su vida se reducía sólo a eso a unos cuantos chismes y mensajes.

Si estaba seguro de algo es que ninguno de los tres merecía ser tratados de esa manera. Tenía que encontrar a Tom y pronto.

^^**^s seguro era un ecto lo mñashabds nguno de los tres merecs hemos recibido cerca de 800 mensajes y dejenme decirles que

Tom se encontraba en la habitación de aquel hotel en el que se había registrado, era un lugar deprimente y sucio pero ya que más daba si él se sentía igual que aquel lugar.

Al menos en esa zona nadie se había molestado en preguntar su verdadero nombre, ni lo habían reconocido.

En una mano tenía una botella de algo que por el color parecía whisky, pero que sabía a mil demonios. Mientras que en la otra tenía el control de la televisión. La prendió para ver algo, pero en verdad lo hizo sólo para tener algo de compañía.

Se sentía solo, sin su gemelo y sin su hijo……o acaso era de Bill. "Demonios por qué tenía que suceder todo esto, todo es culpa mía por dejarme convencer por Katiuska en primer lugar"

Tomó un nuevo trago de la botella y su mano se detuvo en uno de los canales de música

"Grandioso ahora cual será su pobre víctima"

Y fue ahí cuando vio las fotos en la pantalla, sentía como la respiración se quedaba atrapada en su garganta; acaso esas eran fotos suyas y de su gemelo con Aaron en brazos…

"Oh no, no puede ser…….¡¡¡maldita sea!!!"

Tom quería gritar, correr, llorar….diablos ya no sabía ni lo que quería; y fue cuando lo escuchó; hablaban sobre ¿la separación de la banda?

"Que alguien me diga que no es cierto; la banda no puede separarse"

"Bill….Bill no dejaría que eso suceda ¿verdad?"

^^^***^^^

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Bill de su estado de inconciencia; la falta de energía si que le estaba afectando.

"¿Quién es?"

"Bill soy yo, Dave, necesitamos hablar es urgente"

"Vete no quiero hablar con nadie"

"Pues conmigo debes hacerlo"

Sin más la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver la silueta de un hombre que se acercaba a la cama donde estaba el cuerpo casi inerte del cantante

"Ya que no quieres dar una rueda de prensa, pues los miembros de la disquera llegaron a la decisión de que debemos dar un concierto"

"Un que!!!"

"Bill…."

"No y no me niego a hacerlo, no pienso salir de este lugar jamás, por que….por que no me dejan en paz acaso no entienden que yo quiero solo….morir"

"Bill cariño ¿cómo puedes decir eso?"

Ahora dentro de la habitación estaba Simone con Aaron en brazos. Eso era demasiado para el cantante no quería verlo se sentía demasiado culpable, demasiado avergonzado por abandonarlo en estos momentos.

"Mamá que haces aquí y con….él"

"¿Con quién Bill?....¿Con tu hijo?"

"Eso no lo sabes"

"Ni tu tampoco así que deja de actuar como un niño y actúa como un hombre…….como uno que tiene un hijo que cuidar"

"Pero…pero y si es…."

"De Tom, cual es la diferencia acaso si fuera de tu hermano cambiaría en algo las cosas, acaso lo querrías menos"

"Pues no"

"Entonces Bill que esperas para hacer lo que es correcto, Aaron te necesita….los necesita"

"Mamá no sé donde está Tom"

"Lo sé cariño pero tú sabes que eres el único que puede traerlo de regreso"

"…..mamá tú lo sabes todo ¿verdad?"

"Cariño siempre lo he sabido, y nunca he dejado ni dejaré de quererlos a los dos….ahora a los tres"

"Um , um lamento interrumpir, pero necesito tu respuesta Bill, ¿es el concierto o la rueda de prensa?"

"El concierto Dave." Bill quería cantar; sabía que así traería a su gemelo de regreso y lograría su perdón.

"Pero dime como vamos a presentarnos sin Tom, nadie sabe las canciones y en tan poco tiempo es imposible que alguien las aprenda"

"No lo es Hill, yo conozco a alguien que las sabe"

"¿Y quién es?"

"Se que no te va a gustar cuando lo escuches pero es nuestra última esperanza……es Erick"

"¿Erick?"

"Sí, Tom le enseñó algunos de sus riffs y estoy seguro que él puede interpretarlos"

"No lo sé"

"Cariño recuerda lo que te dije: Aaron los necesita, no es el momento de ponerse orgulloso"

"Ok, pero más le vale estar listo"

Ahora Bill tenía al bebé en sus brazos, ya extrañaba tenerlo de esa manera. Así tan cerca, y era 100% verdad lo que le dijo a su madre no le importaba si era suyo o de su hermano. Los tres eran ahora una familia, por sus venas recorría la misma sangre. Ahora sólo faltaba una cosa para ser completamente felices y era traer de regreso a Tom.

^^**^^

Faltaba media hora para el concierto y los nervios estaban comiendo vivo a Bill, esta interpretación era totalmente diferente a las anteriores; en esta se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Era la única oportunidad que tenía de que su hermano le escuchase.

Sólo esperaba que Tom tuviera prendida su televisión o al menos un radio; el concierto sería transmitido en cadena nacional. Como se lo había dicho a Dave, si este era el último concierto de la banda debería ser en grande y llegar a todos.

Erick se sentía triste y a la vez emocionado, su sueño se haría realidad… tocaría con Tokio Hotel. Pero estaba conciente que ello era posible por que Tom no se encontraba en ese momento y eso le hacía sumamente infeliz.

"Bien chicos todo está listo salimos al escenario en cinco minutos"

"Oh Dios no puede ser posible voy a salir al escenario…. ¿y si lo arruino todo? y ¿si me olvido de los cambios?"

"Erick puedes tranquilizarte un poco, me estás poniendo nervioso"

"Es que Andreas no lo entiendes, esto es lo más grande que me ha sucedido"

"¿Más grande que esto?"

Si hay algo que Andreas había aprendido de Bill era como tranquilizar a alguien cuando se sentía nervioso; y ese alguien era Tom. Ahora lo probaría en Erick.

Dio dos pasos y cerró la distancia entre ellos depositando un beso en sus labios, Erick no lo podía creer acaso Andreas lo estaba ¡¡besando!!

Después de unos segundos los dos se separaron y la emoción era demasiado grande como para contenerla, definitivamente este día era algo maravilloso.

"Ahora ve y toca como nunca antes"

"Eso no lo dudes…Andreas"

^^^**^^^

Tom se había quedado dormido después de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde bebiendo, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Fue hacia la cocina para buscar las aspirinas cuando escuchó unos gritos en la televisión.

Se acercó y vio unos carteles con el logo de Tokio Hotel, ¿acaso pensaban dar un concierto y sin él?

La ira empezó a llenar su interior no había pasado ni una semana y ya lo estaban reemplazando.

Estaba a punto de cambiar de canal cuando se dio cuenta de que en todos estaban pasando lo mismo. Resignado decidió ver el concierto y a la persona con la cual lo habían reemplazado.

"Gracias por asistir a este concierto, se que tienen muchas dudas y espero que con esto algunas sean respondidas" La voz de Bill denotaba su nerviosismo pero de todas maneras continuó

"Como han escuchado por las noticias mi hermano no se encuentra con nosotros por el momento…….y respecto a lo del bebé es verdad si existe su nombre es Aaron y nos enteramos de su existencia hace dos semanas"

Los gritos de las fans casi los dejan sordos, Bill no lo podía creer; no se mostraban enojadas sino al contrario empezaron a gritar que querían conocerlo, que en las fotos se veía muy tierno.

"Antes de iniciar con el concierto quiero decir una última cosa. Tom si me estás escuchando quiero que sepas que este concierto es para ti…. Tomi lo siento, por favor perdóname…"

En el fondo se escuchó los primeros acordes y la voz de Bill lo inundó todo; el mayor no podía creerlo su gemelo le dedicaba el concierto y le pedía disculpas, todo en cadena nacional.

¿Pero acaso todo eso era suficiente para que Tom perdonase a Hill? ¿para que se perdone a sí mismo?

El mayor reconoció enseguida a la persona que estaba tocando su amada guitarra, era Erick. Dos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, el primero fue que cuando se encontrara con él le daría un sermón sobre como sostener a sus guitarras de manera apropiada y el segundo lo felicitaría por aprender sus riffs en una sola lección.

Era la parte final del concierto y se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Todos esperaban que Tom de alguna manera se comunicara con ellos; que les diera una señal de donde se encontraba pero nada.

Bill miró hacia la parte lateral del escenario donde se encontraba Andreas, Simone, Dave y por supuesto Aaron; y todos le indicaron que no había ninguna señal de su gemelo.

El cantante miró a su amigo y le hizo una señal para que trajera a Aaron al escenario; Andreas no estaba muy seguro de ello incluso Dave se puso en frente y no le dejó avanzar. Tenían miedo de la reacción del público. No serían capaces de protegerlos a todos.

El menor notó la inseguridad en sus rostros y decidió ir el mismo; pidió al público un poco de paciencia y se retiró del escenario hacia donde estaba su hijo.

"Bill se puede saber que tienes en mente, entiende que si te lo llevas lo estás exponiendo a un grave peligro, no sabes que es lo que puede pasar"

"Descuiden no le va a pasar nada; los dos estaremos bien. Sólo necesitamos que Tom nos vea para que entienda que debe regresar con nosotros que lo necesitamos"

En cuanto salió al escenario tal y como lo predijo su manager el público se volvió loco, jamás pensaron ver al bebé tan pronto y mucho menos en un concierto. Para la mayoría todo seguía siendo sólo rumores pero ahora tenían la respuesta que necesitaban. Aaron si existía y estaba ahora con Bill en el escenario.

Pero si el público había reaccionado así; el mayor estaba diez veces peor. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía a ninguno de los dos y ahora estaban allí en el escenario. Y no pudo evitar que el miedo recorriera su cuerpo, sabía que Katiuska también debía de estar mirando aquello y no sabía como podría reaccionar.

"Bueno antes de la última canción de la noche quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial…a mi hijo Aaron"

"¡¡Qué!! Su hijo, acaso ya sabe el resultado de la prueba" Tom estaba petrificado, ese era su mayor miedo el enterarse de la verdad sobre quien era el padre de Aaron.

"Oh por Dios alguien bájelo del escenario, la prensa se va a volver loca con esto"

"Tranquilo Dave, mi hijo sabe lo que hace"

"Pero eso es imposible; estoy más que segura que Bill no es el padre. Yo sé que el padre es Tom o acaso estoy equivocada" Katiuska estaba viendo el concierto en su auto camino al hotel, en sus manos tenía un papel con información muy valiosa; era del lugar donde se encontraba Tom.

"Quiero pedirles un minuto de silencio por que pueden asustarlo y no queremos que llore ¿verdad?; y como les estaba diciendo esta última canción quiero dedicársela a mi hermano, Tom se que me estás escuchando quiero que me perdones, que regreses con nosotros…los dos te necesitamos"

"Ahora si estamos acabados; la disquera me va a matar"

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes, mira al público están encantados con esto"

"Pero y la prensa. Sabes lo que van a inventar; si ya me lo imagino"

"Dave descuida, no va a pasar nada malo, Bill no haría nada que los pueda perjudicar"

"Eso espero Andreas"

Las palabras de Bill resonaron por todo el estadio, el público estaba como hipnotizado después de escuchar aquello, era demasiado. Primero Bill les dice que es el padre del bebé y ahora le pide perdón a Tom y que regrese.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para seguir con sus pensamientos por que la canción empezó. Para alivio del cantante parecía que Aaron no estaba nada asustado después de ver a tantas personas a su alrededor; incluso parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. Y no encontró nada mejor con que jugar que con una de las cadenas de Bill.

Tom desde el otro lado de la televisión empezó a llorar, no podía continuar así; mañana a primera hora se iría de ese lugar y regresaría al sitio donde pertenecía junto a Bill y….a su hijo.

Ya no le importaba si era hijo o no de él o si era de su hermano; lo que importaba era que los necesitaba y que debía estar con ellos siempre. Y su confirmación llegó en forma de una canción.

**To me you´ll be forever Sacred**

"Y tú para mi Bill"

^^**^^

"Bill, eso estuvo maravilloso, estoy segura que Tom va a regresar"

"Lo sé mamá puedo sentir en mi corazón que él también nos necesita y que va a regresar por nosotros"

"Hijo él siempre te ha amado, lo veo en sus ojos cada día; y en los tuyos. Ahora el futuro depende de ustedes; deben dejar todo esto en el pasado y empezar de nuevo, junto a Aaron."

"Eso es lo que haremos mamá"

"Bill!! Bill!!!"

"¿Qué sucede Andreas?, ¿a dónde te fuiste?"

"Tuve que salir un momento a atender una llamada y déjame decirte que te tengo dos noticias"

"¿Y son?"

"Que tengo los resultados de la prueba de ADN en mi mano junto con la dirección donde se encuentra Tom….."

**Continuará…..**

**N/A:**

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO Y LO SIENTO**

**No saben lo mal que me he sentido por no poder actualizar antes; espero que este capítulo compense en algo mi desaparición.**

**Gracias a sus reviews pude salir de mi bloqueo en esta historia y la pude continuar; espero tener el siguiente capítulo para la otra semana, estos dos son los decisivos en la historia y ya van a ver el por que.**

**Como siempre si tienen comentarios, o alguna duda díganlo en un review**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta ****DarkCryonic**

**Nos vemos bye y de nuevo LO SIENTO**


	22. La desaparición Parte 2

"¿Bill cariño que piensas hacer?"

"Lo que debí hacer desde el principio…buscar a Tom y arreglar las cosas"

"Esta bien entonces vamos no perdamos más tiempo"

"No Andreas lo siento pero no puedes venir esto es algo que debemos solucionarlo solos"

"Pero….y si algo sucede?"

"No va a pasar nada Andi"

"Cariño yo no estoy tan segura de eso, mira que la tal Katiuska sigue todavía por ahí"

"Mamá no te preocupes…..esto se acaba hoy mismo, solo les pido un favor que me den las llaves de Tom y que coloquen a Aaron en el mientras yo busco una chaqueta"

"Eso si que no!!! No te lo puedes llevar Bill, una cosa es exponer tu vida y otra muy diferente es llevarlo a él"

"Lo siento mamá pero por esta vez no te haré caso, necesito que Aaron este presente cuando hable con Tom; se que es muy pequeño como para comprender lo que esta pasando pero esto es algo que va a afectar su futuro y por lo tanto debe estar presente"

Y asi es como después de media hora de discutir los pros y los contras de toda la situación Bill se encontraba en el Cadillac Escalade de Tom con Aaron a su lado jugando con el sobre que contenía la respuesta al mayor dilema de los gemelos.

Bill se sintió tentado de ver el resultado pero la lucha interna era muy grande, por un lado el saberlo los liberaría de la incertidumbre pero por otro que pasaría una vez que la verdad salga a la luz, serían capaces de enfrentarlo.

Lo mejor era esperar a su hermano y decidirlo juntos; un sonido proveniente de Aaron lo sacó de sus pensamientos; el bebé estaba intranquilo.

"Tranquilo Aaron yo se como te sientes…..pero ya falta poco para verlo de nuevo"

Veinte minutos después los dos llegaban a un hotel ubicado a un lado del camino, para Bill no sería la primera opción pero después de todo no era momento para estar escogiendo.

Parqueó en la parte de atrás no quería atraer atención innecesaria, y dado el tamaño del coche de su gemelo eso sería lo más probable.

Desabrochó su cinturón y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta donde se encontraba el asiento de Aaron; lo tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la entrada del hotel.

Una vez dentro del lugar el corazón de Bill empezó a latir a una velocidad increíble, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su hermano por primera vez desde el incidente con Katiuska y no solo eso ahora tenia en sus manos el sobre con el resultado de la prueba de ADN.

Temblaba tanto que tenía miedo que el bebé se resbale de sus manos, con pasos inseguros se dirigió hacia la recepción donde un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

Rogaba por que nadie lo reconociera eso sería un verdadero desastre con D mayúscula; para su alivio hasta el momento nadie le estaba prestando atención. Aquel hombre al notar su presencia dejó un momento el teléfono y le indicó que hablara.

"Ummm paso a la habitación 483"

"Claro señorita puede pasar, le recomiendo que tome el ascensor…."

"_Genial simplemente genial, buen momento para confundirme con una chica; pero bueno al menos así nadie sospechará de nada"_

"Gracias…una pregunta la persona que ocupa la habitación no ha salido verdad?"

"No tengo registrada ninguna salida, pero si desea puedo llamar a la habitación para confirmar"

"No!!!....es decir no se moleste, quiero darle una sorpresa"

"ahh entiendo, viene a visitarlo con si hijo"

"jaja si algo asi"

"Bueno presione el botón para el cuarto piso, de vuelta a la derecha y es la tercera puerta"

"Gracias"

* * *

Una vez dentro del ascensor Bill no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapaba de sus labios, aquella era una de las conversaciones más ridículas que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Que te parece Aaron acaban de confundirme con tu mamá"

El bebé lo miró y mientras sonreía tomó con una de sus pequeñas manos un mechón de su cabello jalándolo suavemente .

"Ahhh no tu también!!! No importa lo que los demás te digan yo no soy una chica!!1"

"Pero que diablos estoy haciendo no es momento para explicaciones sobre mi apariencia"

El sonido del ascensor le indicó que había llegado al cuarto piso; Bill miró una vez más a los ojos de Aaron antes de salir, caminó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta con el número 483.

Esperó unos minutos antes de golpear suavemente en ella, pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta del otro lado.

* * *

**Tom:**

"Esto no puede estar pasando, como se le ocurre a Bill decir esas cosas en un concierto….y con Aaron en sus brazos"

"Estamos muertos de eso estoy seguro, la disquera nos va a matar"

"Y los Gs, y mamá……..Dios!!!"

"Debo regresar, por Bill, por Aaron pero primero debo hacer una llamada"

Tom tomó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó el número esperando unos momentos; aquello era muy importante como para no hacerlo ya.

"Si quien habla?"

"Andreas soy yo…soy Tom"

"Tom!!! Se puede saber que querías lograr con tu pequeño número de escapista; todos estamos preocupados"

"Lo sé y lo siento pero debía salir….aquello fue….demasiado"

"Esa tipa no tenía derecho a decir las cosas así delante de todos"

"No fue su mejor momento, pero al menos ahora ya se todo, ahora entiendo el comportamiento tan extraño de Bill cuando hablábamos sobre ese tema"

"Tom, no me digas que estas molesto por eso…."

"Andreas no te llamé para hablar sobre mis sentimientos, quiero que me hagas un favor….quiero regresar lo más antes posible"

"Ahhh Ok, y quieres que te vaya a ver?"

"Si, olvidé las llaves de mi coche y no se como regresar"

"Esta bien solo dame la dirección y voy para allá"

"Anótala bien, es South Garden 1020; el nombre del hotel es Vintage; habitación 483. Lo tienes?"

"Si todos los detalles; estoy ahí en una hora más o menos"

"Te espero…y Andreas…."

"Dime"

"Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, me escuchaste a NADIE"

"Que genio!! Esta bien no se lo diré a Bill"

Y con eso terminaron la conversación; Andreas tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica del un lado de la línea mientras que del otro Tom se encontraba inquieto, no podía esperar más tiempo para regresar y aclarar todo.

* * *

**Andreas:**

"No puedo creer la suerte que tenemos….a que no adivinas quien llamó"

"Por la sonrisa que tienes me imagino que Tom"

"Y te imaginas bien Erick, ahora ya tenemos la dirección"

"Y que vas a hacer con ella"

"Pues se la voy a dar a Bill"

"Pero no crees que se va a enojar alcancé a escuchar que él no quería que nadie se entere"

"Es verdad, pero él me dijo que no diga una palabra, no habló nada sobre que no podía escribir en un papel la dirección y entregársela a Bill, y de paso aprovechamos y le damos el sobre con el resultado de la prueba de ADN"

"Andreas te vas a meter en un gran problema si se entera Tom"

"No, corrección Erick….nos vamos a meter en un gran problema"

"Ufff todo con tal de que esten juntos de nuevo, aunque no me lo creas me siento mal por Bill, un poco mal"

"Jaja creo que ya te está cayendo bien"

"No lo digas…..ni en broma"

"Jaja es verdad, Bill te cae bien acéptalo"

"Nunca"

"Ya lo harás"

* * *

"¿Quién podrá ser? Estoy seguro de que si fuera Andreas él ya me habría llamado a la habitación"

"Lo mejor será no abrir, tal vez es solo la limpieza"

Tom estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta esperando a que la persona que estuviera del otro lado decidiera marcharse pero cuando los golpes regresaron y esta vez un poco más fuertes decidió que no era nadie del hotel.

"Pero quien quiere verme?"

"Buena la hora en la que estas puertas no tienen una de esas cosas para ver quien está del otro lado; lo mejor será abrir"

* * *

"Aaron crees que tu papá no este? O será que Tom no quiere abrirnos"

"Voy a golpear una vez más sino nos abre tendremos que bajar a la recepción y pedir que lo llamen"

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a Bill con la mano extendida del un lado y a Tom paralizado del otro. El llanto de Aaron fue lo que les ayudó a conseguir de nuevo la compostura.

El primero en hablar fue Bill sabía lo testarudo que podía ser su gemelo, así que lo mejor sería ir tomando pasos pequeños para ver como iba la situación.

"Tom…creo que Aaron te extraña y quiere que lo cargues"

"Se puede saber que haces aquí…que hacen los dos aquí"

"Lo-lo siento si quieres podemos irnos….pero antes…"

"No Bill no quiero que se vayan"

Tom se hizo a un lado para que su gemelo pudiera pasar mientras sostenía a Aaron en sus brazos; y este jugaba con una de sus rastas.

"Tom debemos hablar…yo quiero que sepas que aquello con Katiuska solo sucedió una vez y fue por que….."

"Bill no quiero escucharlo"

"Asi no quieras te lo voy a decir, al menos me debes la oportunidad de defenderme, de explicarte las cosas"

"Te digo que no quiero escucharlo no por que este enojado contigo, al contrario entiendo por que lo hiciste, solo no quiero recordar que yo fui el causante, él que te llevó a cometer…eso"

"Tom…."

"Bill se que lo hiciste por que ella no quería dejarme e irse por las buenas…..no te juzgo por ello yo tengo toda la culpa; por no escucharte antes cuando me lo advertiste"

"Yo no quiero que te sientas culpable por aquello, yo lo hice por que asi lo quise, por que no podía dejar que ella te destroce; por que era igual que hacerlo conmigo. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti es por eso que estamos aquí….Tom debes volver con nosotros"

"Y lo voy a hacer; estaba esperando a que Andreas venga por mi pero veo que te mandó a ti después de todo"

"Andreas? Que tiene que ver….ahhh me engañó!!! Me dijo que él consiguió la dirección pero no me dijo como; cuando lo vea…"

"Eso ya no importa. Ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo debemos decidir que vamos a hacer respecto a lo de ya sabes….sobre quien es el padre"

"Hablando de eso antes de salir Andreas me dio los resultados de la prueba de ADN, Aaron estaba jugando con el sobre se lo quité antes de que lo destroce, tiene una manía por meterse cada cosa a la boca"

"Me pregunto de quien lo habrá heredado…"

"Tom!!!"

"Jaja ya, ok ahora vamos de nuevo a lo del sobre, tu lo viste?"

"No pude hacerlo estuve tentando a mirarlo pero decidí esperarte y verlo juntos….tengo miedo del resultado"

"Yo también….que vamos a hacer una vez que nos enteremos de la verdad"

"No lo sé, y si nunca abriéramos el sobre después de todo Aaron es ahora nuestro; los tres somos lo que siempre hemos deseado Tom…una familia"

"Si tu estas seguro yo estoy de acuerdo en no ver nunca el contenido del sobre, a mi no me importan los resultados"

"Entonces está decido no lo abriremos nunca, es más vamos a romperlo y así nadie sabrá nunca el resultado"

"Ok puedes hacerlo, mientras tanto voy por mis cosas. Aaron cuida muy bien de tu papá no dejes que se rompa una uña mientras lo hace"

"jaja que chistoso"

Bill estaba esperando en la ventana de la habitación cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, sabía que lo mejor era no abrirla; pero después de todo nadie sabía quienes eran ellos y probablemente era el conserje preguntando si todo estaba bien así que no abría problema.

Pero al hacerlo lo que encontró del otro lado solo significaba problemas, y era la última persona que deseaba ver.

"Tu!!! Pero como te atreves, que es lo que quieres?"

"Nada Billy solo quiero hablar un momento con Tom y contigo"

"No tenemos nada de que hablar contigo Katiuska así que vete antes de que llame a la policía"

"Y que les vas a decir….que la malvada bruja quiere llevarse a tu novio y a su hijo, ahh y no dejes de mencionarles también que es tu hermano gemelo, eso estaría muy bien"

"Vete quieres solo hazlo y déjamos en paz"

"Lo siento pero esa no es una opción….además Tom es el único que va a decidir este momento"

"A que te refieres, que truco vas a aplicar esta vez para que mi hermano se vaya contigo"

"Que te parece este"

Por un segundo Bill casi deja caer a Aaron de la impresión, Katiuska tenía en sus manos una pistola con la cual apuntaba a su cabeza.

"jaja que pasó Bill el ratón se te comió la lengua, que de repente te quedaste muy callado"

Justo en ese momento Tom entraba a aquel lugar con sus cosas en la mano, pero su ira era tan grande que las soltó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Katiuska sin darse cuenta de la pistola en sus manos y de lo que en verdad estaba pasando ahí.

"Tu!! Vete de una maldita vez, eres una…."

"Tom, Tom lenguaje por favor tu hijo está presente además no creo que eso sea lo más adecuado para decirme mientras tengo una pistola apuntando directamente a la cabeza de tu gemelo"

El de rastas se quedó petrificado recién en ese momento se daba cuenta de la pistola y del rostro lleno de pánico de su hermano.

"Katiuska estas loca!! Suelta esa cosa"

"No Tom no lo voy a hacer al menos no hasta que aceptes regresar conmigo"

"Que quieres que!!!"

"Ya lo escuchaste así que no voy a repetirlo, lo único que te pido es que lo consideres muy bien antes de contestar no quisiera ver morir a tu hermano….es muy guapo como para que su sangre manche la alfombra de este hotel de tercera."

"Tom….Tom no la escuches; no puedes regresar con ella; lo escuchaste prefiero morir"

"Um, um Bill tus deseos son órdenes, si quieres puedo concederte tu deseo"

"No!!! Detente él no sabe lo que dice"

El cerebro de Tom estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad ideando un plan que le ayudara a ganar un poco de tiempo hasta que pudiera rescatar a su hermano sin que Katiuska le haga daño.

No estaba de acuerdo en eso pero en este momento no tenía más alternativa que aplicar su fachada de player y esperar por que ella se lo creyera y se descuidara unos segundos.

Estaba jugándose el todo por el todo; la vida de su gemelo y de su hijo era lo más importante. Solo rogaba para que Bill se diera cuenta del plan y le siguiera la corriente.

"Sabes Katiuska he decido irme contigo y dejar al inútil de mi hermano, después de todo es tan débil que hasta risa me da su comportamiento, yo necesito a alguien con experiencia, a alguien como tu"

Tom ahora se acercaba con pequeños pasos a donde estaba Katiuska colocándose estratégicamente entre ella y Bill; el menor se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Tom y de que todo era solo un montaje para ganar tiempo, así que decidió ser útil y no decir nada sino al contrario alejarse poco a poco para colocar a Aaron en un lugar seguro.

"Tom que feliz me haces al escuchar esto, sabía que te darías cuenta que tu lugar es junto a mi"

"Claro que si, ahora me doy cuenta de todo"

Tom se acercaba a los labios de Katiuska esperando darle un beso y con eso distraerla y quietarle la pistola mientras Bill lograba salir de la habitación y pedir ayuda.

Estaban a un paso de conseguirlo cuando Katiuska abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y su furia se manifestó nuevamente y con más fuerza, trató de subir la pistola para dispararle a Bill mientras este intentaba salir por la puerta; pero Tom fue más rápido y logró atrapar sus manos entre las de él, evitando que las pudiera mover.

Forcejearon durante unos segundos tratando de obtener el control, cuando de repente se escuchó un solo disparo y dos gritos provenientes de Katiuska y de Tom.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento no saben lo mal que me encuentro por no poder haber actualizado antes pero los doctores me tenían contra le espada y la pared con tanta cosa** **Ya saben cualquier comentario, duda o lo que sea me lo pueden dejar en un review o si desean pueden agregarme a su msn para poder conversar, yo amo conocer nuevas personas; asi que si desean pueden hacerlo a nellyguiónbajohanaarrobahotmailpuntocom** **Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta DarkCryonic, y a todas ustedes por la paciencia que tienen conmigo, besos y abrazos para todas** **Y el final esta cerca descuiden que lo subo antes de que se acabe el año**

**No les canso más, nos vemos bye**


	23. Erase Una Vez

**Lo prometido es deuda; les ofrecí antes de que se termine el año el final y aquí lo tienen:**

"Oh por Dios….¡Tom! ¡Tom!"

Bill estaba a punto de salir al pasillo cuando escuchó el disparo proveniente del interior de la habitación, y su sangre se heló a tal punto que sus extremidades ya no le respondían y casi deja caer a Aaron al piso.

"¡Tom! Dime que estás bien, dímelo. ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Me escuchaste! No puedes dejarnos…..Tom….."

Entró corriendo al lugar y se colocó junto a su hermano tratando de moverlo, y ver si obtenía algún tipo de reacción, pero nada no se movía.

El ruido del disparo y de los gritos de Bill, llamaron la atención de las personas que ocupaban las habitaciones contiguas; y en menos de un minuto la gran mayoría se encontraba alrededor de las tres personas en el piso.

Tom y Katiuska estaban boca abajo y un charco de sangre se encontraba en medio de ellos mientras Bill estaba arrodillado al lado de su gemelo llorando y gritando descontroladamente.

Aaron no comprendía lo que sucedía pero al ver llorar así al menor y ver que Tom estaba en el piso al lado de su madre, fue suficiente como para que él empezase a llorar también.

El gerente del hotel llegó a la habitación y la escena le dejó sin palabras y sin poder respirar. Jamás pensó que algo así sucedería cuando le dijo a Katiuska el número de la habitación y ahora la veía ahí en el suelo. Su cuerpo no se movía, no había señales de que alguno de los dos estuviera vivo.

Una mujer alta de cabello castaño decidió tomar la iniciativa y controlar la situación ya que por lo visto nadie más lo haría. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Aaron en sus brazos y tratar de tranquilizarlo, no era adecuado que un bebé estuviera al lado de tanta sangre.

Una vez que lo tenía relativamente tranquilo se lo entregó a su esposo, para acercarse a Bill; colocó una mano en su hombro tratando de llamar su atención.

"Cariño debes hacerte a un lado necesito saber…..si esta con vida"

Bill la miró y pestañeo un par de veces tratando de enfocar su mirada y tratar de entender las palabras que salían de la boca de aquella mujer. No comprendía nada, sólo estaba seguro de que algo malo había sucedido.

Nuevamente la mujer puso la mano sobre su hombro y lo empujó suavemente para hacerlo a un lado. Al inicio el menor no puso protesta pero cuando vio que ella iba a tocar a su gemelo, se safó de su agarre y se colocó sobre Tom.

"¿Qué intenta hacer? Tom….Tom está bien"

"No cariño él no esta bien, necesitamos saber si esta con vida o no, necesita ayuda inmediata. No le estás haciendo ningún bien al ponerte así, mira como esta de asustado el bebé, debes tranquilizarte por el bien de los dos"

Al parecer aquellas palabras eran las adecuadas para Bill ya que sin dudarlo dos veces se separó de su hermano y dejó que aquella mujer se acercara al guitarrista y removiera las rastas de su cuello en busca de alguna señal de vida.

Después de unos treinta segundos la mujer regresó a ver a su esposo y a las personas que estaban alrededor, y no pudo reprimir el grito de sorpresa

"Frank el chico….el chico está vivo! ¡Rápido, una ambulancia!"

Su esposo no dudó dos veces y marcó el número del hospital más cercano, poniéndolos al tanto de lo ocurrido y exigiendo que la ambulancia no se demorara más de cinco minutos porque no estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo más Tom podría aguantar en ese estado.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el lugar donde estaba Katiuska y realizó el mismo procedimiento que con el de rastas, pero la respuesta fue diferente.

"Ella….ella no tiene pulso….está…."

"muerta" Fue la respuesta de Bill, su rostro estaba pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero nadie podía articular palabra ante aquellos hechos.

"Lo mejor será esperar a la ambulancia y no moverlos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo suceda, su condición es delicada; y yo todavía no estoy segura que la chica este…muerta"

Bill tomó su celular, buscó en sus contactos y presionó la tecla esperando a que la persona del otro lado de la línea conteste, y lo hizo después de unos timbres.

"Bill, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Encontraste a Tom? ¿Ya van a regresar?"

"Andi debes venir, sucedió algo….Tom…." Bill ya no pudo contestar más las lágrimas no le dejaban continuar

"No es momento para bromas o pausas dramáticas Bill, si esto es algún tipo de broma déjame decirte…."

Al no recibir respuesta del pelinegro Andreas supo que algo estaba mal y que aquello no era una broma, iba a preguntar de nuevo pero la voz de una mujer se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

"Emmm hola no me conoces pero estoy hospedada en el mismo hotel, y tu amigo está diciendo la verdad, algo grave sucedió. Yo no estoy segura de que fue lo que sucedió exactamente pero tu amigo, el chico de rastas está gravemente herido y lo están llevando al hospital en estos mismos momentos"

El rubio al otro lado de la línea se quedó sin palabras, aquello debía ser una broma; si una maldita broma del destino. Jamás pensó que eso sucedería cuando Bill fue en busca de Tom.

"Yo voy a quedarme aquí con el bebé, no creo que le dejen pasar en el hospital y tu amigo necesita ir con el chico ya; así que puedes pasar cuando lo desees. ¿Si sabes la dirección?"

"Emmm sí….si la recuerdo, voy para allá ahorita mismo…..¿Señora?"

"Sí, dime"

"Gracias….gracias por todo"

"No debes agradecerlo y ahora por favor apúrate que no se cuanto más aguante tu amigo, se lo ve muy aturdido"

"Voy volando"

* * *

"Hey chico….no es momento para perderse en el espacio. ¿Quieres decirnos que sucedió?"

Bill estaba ahora en el interior de la ambulancia al lado de la camilla de su hermano y sujetando su mano, la punta de algunas de sus rastas tenían sangre y el menor estaba seguro que cuando Tom se levantara estaría muy molesto por ello, sabía lo difíciles que son de lavar.

Estaba mirando atentamente el rostro de su gemelo en busca de alguna señal por leve que esta fuese indicándole si estaba bien o si sentía dolor; pero nada. Estaba totalmente apacible. Un movimiento en su hombro lo hizo regresar a la realidad; uno de los paramédicos estaba hablando con él.

"Lo…lo siento, qué me decía"

"Te estaba preguntando si sabes lo qué sucedió"

"N-n-no lo vi todo, sólo escuché el disparo y cuando regresé a ver Tom estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre y….Dios no lo sé"

"Debes tratar de tranquilizarte tu hermano ya está recibiendo atención y en pocos momentos llegaremos al hospital, eso si necesitaremos de una transfusión así que prepárate porque ha perdido mucha sangre"

"Lo que sea por Tom"

Bill permaneció en silencio después de aquella pequeña conversación con el paramédico cuando de repente sintió sus brazos vacíos y a su mente vino el recuerdo de Aaron, ¿dónde lo había dejado? Con tanta confusión se olvidó de él.

"¡Oh Dios Mío!"

"¿Qué sucede muchacho? Estas bien, estas más pálido si vas a desmayarte…."

"¡No! Es sólo que yo tenía en mis brazos a un bebé, y no recuerdo dónde lo dejé…."

"Si es por eso sólo debiste preguntar. No te preocupes, el bebé se quedó en el hotel con la señora y su esposo. Ellos se encargarán de él hasta que puedas regresar, en el hospital no lo recibirían es muy pequeño"

Bill sólo asintió con su cabeza. No pudo evitar sentirse como un completo inútil. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de Aaron? ¿Qué le iba a decirle a Tom cuando despertase? _**Sabes Tom con tanta confusión dejé a nuestro hijo en el hotel**_….El sentimiento de culpa lo estaba matando.

Pero no pudo continuar con su autocompasión y miseria por que la ambulancia llegó al hospital y las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente y vio como la camilla era llevada rápidamente por las puertas del lugar.

Bajó y fue junto con su hermano por las mismas puertas y unas manos lo llevaron hacia uno de los cubículos blancos donde estaban los pacientes, y alcanzó a escuchar a unos de los médicos

"Tenemos un código azul, el paciente se encuentra en shock es cuestión de vida o muerte, preparen el quirófano y la sangre, operamos en cinco minutos"

"Sí doctor, a ver ustedes preparen al hermano, necesitamos esa pinta de sangre ¡ya!"

Unos chicos se acercaron nuevamente a Bill y le recostaron en la camilla, el menor estaba harto de que nadie le dijera nada y de que sólo le empujasen de un lado a otro.

"Tranquilo, sólo te vamos a colocar una vía para poder retirar una pinta de tu sangre, tu hermano la necesita para la operación"

"¿Tom?"

"Sí es para él, ahora relájate que no demoraremos mucho"

"¿Dónde está?"

"Lo están preparando en el cubículo de al lado. El cirujano encontró una lesión en su hígado y necesitan operarlo ya, para detener la hemorragia y evitar el shock"

"¿Va a…. estar bien?"

"No te lo puedo asegurar, es una operación complicada y su estado es crítico, ahora sólo depende de él"

* * *

"¡Bill! ¡Bill! ¿Dónde estás?"

"¿Andreas?"

"Al fin te encuentro, te he buscado por todo el hospital"

El rubio se sentó al lado de Bill en la sala de espera del pabellón de Cirugía, después de la llamada Andreas les avisó a todos sobre lo sucedió y la reacción no fue diferente a la suya… de total sorpresa por decir menos.

Los Gs, Simone, David, Erick y Andreas salieron en la camioneta de la banda acompañados de Saki y Tobi que les ayudarían a contener a la prensa que en cualquier momento se enteraría de lo sucedido y el hospital se convertiría en un verdadero circo.

Todos necesitaban llegar y acompañar a los gemelos en esto, pero primero pasaron por el hotel retirando a Aaron. Simone no sabía como agradecerle a la mujer que fue tan amable como para hacer eso por sus hijos y su nieto.

Julia les dijo que no había ninguna necesidad de agradecer aquello, que ella lo hizo sin ningún afán de interés.

El bebé estaba feliz de ver a alguien conocido, y no dudó un minuto antes de saltar a los brazos de su abuela. Una vez fuera del hotel y ya que David arregló todo con el gerente del lugar prometiéndole la exclusiva con la prensa, se fueron al hospital.

"Bill dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Andi….fue horrible, sentí que me moría, es más me siento igual o peor ahora. Sabes que olvidé a Aaron…..¿qué clase de padre hace eso?"

"Primero deja de culparte por aquello, era una reacción natural por lo que pasó eso no te hace un mal padre. Segundo Aaron ya está a salvo, Simone lo está cuidando junto con los Gs, Erick y David; que por cierto están afuera, no pueden ingresar la prensa está como loca, y Tercero no puedes morirte ni siquiera pensarlo sabes bien que Tom necesita que seas fuerte por los dos, y sino logro convencerte estoy seguro de que cuando se levante me va a gritar tanto y tan fuerte que me va a dejar sordo"

Aquellas palabras lograron que al menos Bill sonría un poco. Sabía que con todos a su lado las cosas saldrían bien, ahora sólo debían esperar a que Tom saliese de la operación.

"¿Señor Kaulitz?"

Un hombre de mediana edad con un uniforme verde, salió por las puertas de aquel lugar hacia la sala de espera. Ese era el momento decisivo al fin sabrían que sucedió con Tom.

"Sí, soy yo, dígame por favor ¿cómo está mi hermano?"

"Le tengo noticias alentadoras y otras no tanto, su hermano está estable. Logramos reparara la sección dañada y con ello detuvimos la hemorragia. Ahora le estamos pasando la sangre y estamos reponiendo los líquidos para ayudarlo. Pero lo malo es que la operación fue complicada y siempre hay el riesgo de infección"

"Lo entendemos, gracias doctor. ¿Podemos verlo?"

"Me temo que por el momento no puede recibir visitas"

"Por favor, doctor. Sólo quiero verlo un momento…..quiero verlo"

"Sólo porque pienso que su visita le hará bien, lo permitiré. Pero sólo un momento y no puede tocar nada, ni despertarlo. ¿Lo comprende?"

"Sí, lo que sea, sólo quiero verlo"

"Sígame, está en el cuarto de recuperación"

Los dos fueron por el pasillo mientras Andreas esperaba en aquella sala y ponía al tanto de todo a los demás.

"Aquí está, recuerde lo que le dije, si necesita algo sólo presione aquel botón y una enfermera vendrá enseguida"

"Gracias doctor"

Una vez que aquel hombre salió de la habitación Bill se acercó a la cama de Tom. Se veía tan pequeño, su cara estaba pálida y su piel fría. Cuando el menor tomó su mano entre la suya se dio cuenta de aquello.

Y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro encima del de su gemelo, quería abrazarlo, besarle y al mismo tiempo gritarle y reclamarle por la estupidez que había cometido; pero ahora no le podía escuchar.

"Tom…Tomi como se te ocurrió aquella idea, eres tan tonto…¿sabes el susto que me diste?"

Pero nada ninguna respuesta por parte del mayor estaba callado, inmóvil como una piedra de mármol.

"Quieres que te cuente algo. Aunque se que te vas a enojar, pero necesito hacerlo la culpa me está matando……Sabes que dejé a Aaron en el hotel, sí, sí, ya lo sé. Bill ¿cómo se te ocurre dejar a nuestro hijo en ese lugar? Lo siento Tom, en verdad que lo siento pero estaba tan asustado de perderte que ya nada me importaba; sólo saber que estabas vivo….que estabas conmigo"

En ese momento el cuerpo de Tom se movió lentamente, pero tan imperceptible que el menor no lo notó.

"Tom dime algo…..se que es algo masoquista pero quiero escuchar que me grites por ser tan tonto y descuidado….."

Bill estaba ahora con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Tom, el escuchar el latido de su corazón le tranquilizaba; al menos así sabía que su gemelo estaba vivo.

Tom abrió sus ojos pesadamente, la luz del lugar le molestaba un poco y sentía un gran dolor en su abdomen, y se sorprendió aún más al ver a su hermano sobre su pecho llorando y diciéndole algo sobre Aaron y como lo dejó en el hotel….

Y ahí fue cuando recordó todo, la pelea con Katiuska y como la pistola estaba en entre ellos. Como en dos movimientos se disparó primero una vez contra ella y la segunda contra, él pero por suerte él logró esquivarla un poco y le rozó.

El mayor no soportaba ver sufrir a su gemelo así que logró concentrar toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo para alzar su brazo y colocar su mano sobre su cabeza y acariciarla suavemente.

Bill sintió como una mano le acariciaba suavemente y dudó unos segundos si aquello era real o no antes de levantarse rápidamente y mirar el rostro de su hermano.

"¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí…eso creo al menos. ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estás en el hospital…..Tom no lo vuelvas a hacer casi me muero cuando te vi ahí en el piso cubierto de sangre"

"Lo…lo siento….pero no podía dejar que ella les hiciera algo…..no me lo perdonaría"

"Tom eres tan tonto….pero tan lindo"

"jeje ese es el encanto de los Kaulitz…..y no creas que no escuché eso de que dejaste a Aaron ahí…."

"Tom...ni me lo recuerdes creo que tuve un infarto en ese momento, no recordaba dónde lo había dejado"

"¿Y dónde está?"

"Mamá lo tiene con ella quieren entrar, pero la prensa está como loca y no deja que nadie salga o entre….ya se enteraron de todo"

Tom estaba indeciso entre preguntar aquello o no pero debía saberlo, necesitaba enfrentarse a ello de una buena vez

"Bill ¿dónde está…Kautiuska?"

El menor se mordió el labio, no quería contestar a aquella pregunta. No sabía si la respuesta afectaría o no el estado delicado de Tom, pero nada bueno saldría de ocultar la verdad tampoco así que lo hizo sin rodeos.

"Tom….ella no sobrevivió, cuando llegó la ambulancia ya estaba muerta"

"OK, lo entiendo"

"No debes culparte, ella se lo merecía. Mira que amenazar la vida de su hijo, y hacerte lo que te hizo…..esa….."

"Bill no te enojes, ya pasó. Ahora ella está muerta y ya no podrá hacernos nada"

"Tienes razón Tomi, nunca más podrá meterse en nuestras vidas"

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas para que los doctores le dieran el alta a Tom, y antes de salir del hospital ya tenía a Bill diciéndoles a todos lo que debían o no hacer con él.

Tom amaba a su hermano pero a veces su deseo de control era un poco exagerado, pero le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con tal de que estuviera feliz.

Simone no se quedaba atrás, tenía tan dominado y atemorizado a David, que el de rastas sentía pena por su manager. Ya después se lo recompensaría siendo bueno y dando shows dignos de recordar.

Los Gs, Erick y Andreas sabían que lo mejor era no contradecir a Bill y a Simone así que hacían todo lo que ellos les pedían sin dudarlo aunque algunas cosas eran exageradas, pero era todo muy comprensible después de lo sucedido.

Incluso Aaron no se quedaba fuera de tanta locura. Bill se sentía tan culpable por lo del hotel que no se separaba del bebé por más de cinco minutos antes de que su instinto "materno", como lo llamaba Tom para molestarlo, entrara en acción y lo buscara desesperadamente, sólo para encontrarlo delante de él jugando con las cosas de su bolso.

Y así fue como Bill perdió más de un par de gafas, terminó con su maquillaje destrozado y sobre la ropa de Aaron sin mencionar los tres celulares nuevos que tuvo que comprar después de que el bebé derramara la leche sobre ellos.

Pero todo al fin estaba encajando en su lugar, los gemelos les comunicaron a todos la decisión de que no querían saber el resultado de la prueba de ADN, para ellos Aaron era su hijo y punto. Los demás respetaron y entendieron su decisión.

Erick al fin comprendió que lo que existía entre los gemelos era algo demasiado fuerte como para luchar contre ello, así que decidió darse una nueva oportunidad y aceptó la propuesta de Andreas. Claro que continuó con la banda brindándoles su servicio y su amistad.

David logró que la prensa asistiera a la rueda de prensa una vez que Tom salió del hospital para aclarar las cosas, claro que con algunas omisiones.

Ese día estaban regresando de la estación de policía, al fin todo se aclaró sobre su muerte y Tom no fue acusado de nada ya que se estableció que todo pasó en defensa propia.

Y la custodia de Aaron pasó de forma total a Tom, ya que para la policía él era el padre reconocido del bebé.

Las fans al enterarse de la situación o al menos de una buena parte de ella les dieron a la banda y sobretodo a los gemelos su apoyo incondicional.

* * *

**Cinco años después**

"¡Papá!"

"Aaron….Mamá….¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Bill al fin te encontramos. Vinimos a ver su concierto. Aaron no para de hablar de eso, todo el camino me hizo escuchar su CD y cantar sus canciones"

"Sí, es verdad papi, pero la abuelita Simone canta feo, no canta como tú"

"¡Aaron!"

"Lo siento abuelita, pero es verdad, papi lo hace mejor"

"jaja ven aquí pequeño demonio, y dime ¿cómo va todo en la escuela? Dejemos a la abuelita descansar que se lo merece"

Bill llevó a Aaron hacia el escenario. Todavía no terminaba la prueba de sonido así que debía regresar antes de que los demás notaran su ausencia.

Ahora Aaron tenía las facciones más definidas, se notaba el parecido con los dos gemelos. Tenía el cabello del mismo color como cuando ellos tenían su edad, los ojos color café; el lunar en la misma mejilla que el mayor y la sonrisa del menor.

Definitivamente un Kaulitz, además de mencionar el mismo carácter rebelde y la determinación para conseguir lo que se proponía.

"En la escuela todo va bien papi. Pero antes de olvidarme, la maestra me dijo que le llevara una foto tuya, que la quería poner en la mesa; aunque no sé por qué la quiere… Sólo dijo algo de que eres un sueño, y estás para comerte. Papi pero tú no eres comida ¿verdad?, no lo entiendo"

"Jaja eso te dijo….no te preocupes yo te doy la foto y te mando una nota para tu maestra; y no Aaron no soy comida tu maestra sólo dijo eso….."

"Porque es la verdad"

"¡Papi!"

Tom estaba parado detrás del escenario cuando vio a su gemelo con Aaron, y no dudó en acercarse a ellos y escuchar de lo que hablaban. Definitivamente lo de la foto era algo muy gracioso.

"¿Cómo estás, campeón?"

"Bien papi, ¿me dejas jugar con tu guitarra?"

"Está bien, sólo trata de no arrastrarla"

"Sip, lo haré" Aaron estaba a la mitad del camino cuando se regresó, tenía que decirle algo a su papá y era importante.

"Papi antes de olvidarme mi maestra de deportes quiere una foto tuya, aunque tampoco entiendo para qué la quiere… Es como con mi otra maestra; ella también dijo algo que estabas tan lindo que te comería con helado. Papi ¿no entiendo por que mis maestras piensan que ustedes son comida?"

"Jaja no te preocupes ya le diremos a tu abuelita Simone que hable con ellas para que no nos confundan con comida. Ahora ve a jugar con la guitarra de papá."

Sin más recados pendientes Aaron fue al lugar dejando a un Tom muy avergonzado y a Bill muy animado por aquello.

"Jeje ¿Tom decías?"

"Cállate que no es gracioso"

"Sí, lo es…..las maestras de nuestro hijo quieren comernos…."

* * *

Era el momento del concierto y nadie había logrado que Aaron saliese del escenario. Al final David tuvo que aceptarlo, eso era mejor que tener a tres Kaulitz molestos con él.

"Bueno Aaron el concierto va a empezar, procura quedarte a mi lado mientras canto y me muevo por el escenario, tu papá Tom no puede seguirte por que está con la guitarra"

"Esta bien papi, con una condición"

"¿Y cuál es?"

"Que yo me quedo contigo si me dejas cantar"

"Aaron…."

"Por favor, por favor, por favor"

"Vamos Bill, Aaron puede hacerlo ya lo hemos escuchado antes y podríamos jurar que es el clon de tu voz"

"Uff esta bien ganaste, y todo gracias a tus tíos"

"Gracias Tío Georg, Tío Gustav. ¡Voy a cantar!"

El concierto pasó sin mayores complicaciones. Los gemelos siempre pendientes de que Aaron no se tropezara con algo o de que fuera a caerse de alguna de las tarimas. Las fans aceptaron gustosas su participación después de que Bill lo presentara formalmente aunque ya todos sabían quien era, pero no estaba por demás, y a ellos les daba la oportunidad de demostrar lo orgullosos que estaban de su hijo.

David debía aceptarlo, Aaron era natural para las presentaciones. Se movía con la misma gracia de Bill mezclada con esa confidencia y sonrisa de medio lado de Tom; una mezcla perfecta de los gemelos.

En el futuro el podría llegar a ser un gran artista o modelo si lo deseaba, con aquellas facciones no le faltaría oportunidades. Sin mencionar que sus padres eran los famosos gemelos Kaulitz, de los cuales heredó todo su carisma y atractivo físico.

Habían reservado la canción In Die Nacht para cerrar el show, y ahora los Gs estaban fuera de escenario y en medio de este se encontraban tres sillas, una guitarra y dos micrófonos.

Aquella sería la canción que interpretarían por primera, pero seguramente no por última vez los gemelos en compañía de su hijo.

Bill empezó con la presentación de la canción, mientras Tom afinaba por última vez a su guitarra antes de empezar. Aaron los miraba atentamente él, no se sentía nervioso a pesar de que tenía a miles de personas delante suyo, por que sabía que sus padres estaban a su lado para protegerlo.

Y así fue como empezó, Aaron cantaría con Bill aquella canción que resumía todo lo que los gemelos sentían el uno por el otro y lo que su hijo significaba para ellos.

Ich höre wenn du leise schreist

spüre jeden Atemzug von dir

Und auch

wenn das Schicksal uns zerreißt

Egal was danach kommt

das teilen wir

Bill miraba atentamente a su hijo y a su hermano, el mundo parecía haber desaparecido ante sus ojos y las dos personas que amaba y significaban todo para él estaban a su lado cantando y tocando.

DU BIST ALLES WAS ICH BIN....

UND ALLES WAS DURCH MEINE ADERN FLIEßT

Aquel era el final de la canción y antes de que los gemelos se levantaran Aaron los sorprendió depositando un beso en sus mejillas, a pesar de su corta edad él comprendía las palabras de la canción y su significado, y no podía estar más feliz de tener dos padres tan maravillosos.

* * *

"Muchachos el concierto fue un éxito. Las fans no dejan de aplaudir, esa última canción simplemente fue algo….."

"Digno de ser repetido" Su manager sólo pudo asentir ante aquellas palabras, esa era la verdad

"¡Tío Andreas! ¡Tío Erick!"

"Aaron ¿cómo estás?"

"¿Me vieron? Estaba en el escenario, estaba cantando, bailando…."

"Sí, te vimos y estamos todos orgullos de ti"

"Es la verdad, pequeño demonio, hasta que te saliste con la tuya"

"Lo se abuelita y no puedo esperar el siguiente concierto"

Todos estallaron en risas al escuchar las aseveraciones de Aaron. Aquel niño les demostraba nuevamente de donde venían sus genes.

"Bueno, pero con la condición de que hagas todas tus tareas; puedes venir en la próxima gira"

"David, antes de que reclutes a nuestro hijo debe terminar de estudiar"

"Jaja lo sé, es solo una idea"

"Y no es mala, este pequeño tiene mucho talento"

"Erick tiene razón, hace juicio a sus genes"

"Lo sabemos, tiene el atractivo de los Kaulitz"

"Tú siempre con tu modestia, Tom"

"Bueno la camioneta se va a demorar unos minutos, hasta que se desocupe un poco la calle y pueda pasar. ¿Quieren algo del buffet?"

"Yo voy contigo David…y yo….nosotros también vamos"

Los Gs, Simone, Erick y Andreas salieron del camerino en busca de algo de comer para entretenerse antes de que pudieran salir del lugar.

Los gemelos se quedaron en el sillón, Aaron estaba sentado entre ellos pero en su carita se notaba el cansancio de pasar las dos últimas horas saltando, cantando y corriendo por el lugar. Aún no estaba a acostumbrado a eso.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios y sin decir nada se subió al regazo de Bill quien lo abrazó y empezó a acariciar su cabeza. Tom se sacó la chompa y la colocó sobre Aaron para evitar que sintiera frío y axial pudiera dormir tranquilamente al momento de salir hacia la camioneta y no se resfriara.

"Papi me cuentas un cuento"

"Umm claro ¿cuál? Blancanieves, La Bella Durmiente, El Gato con Botas…."

"No papi esos no, uno tuyo"

"Bill qué te parece si le cuentas nuestra historia, yo creo que es lo suficientemente interesante como para ser un cuento…….pero claro debes omitir uno que otro detalle"

"Lo sé, hasta que pueda comprender ciertas cosas que sucedieron"

"Exacto. Y mientras tú se lo cuentas voy a ver que sucede con la camioneta y por algo de agua para nosotros. ¿Te parece?"

"Perfecto"

Tom se levantó del sillón no sin antes darle un beso a Aaron en la cabeza y a Bill en los labios. Si esa era una de las cosas que deberían explicarle después.

"¡Papi mi cuento!"

"Ya, ya voy a eso"

Aaron se acomodó mejor sobre Bill para escuchar la historia aunque por la cara de cansancio no duraría mucho antes de quedarse dormido profundamente.

"Como toda buena historia todo comienza así… Érase una Vez, unos gemelos……."

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A Finales:**

- Primero quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes por su apoyo, sus magníficos reviews y por dedicar parte de su tiempo a leer mi fic.

- Tengo una mezcla de sentimientos; estoy triste por que esta historia se convirtió en mi bebé y tengo que dejarla ir pero por otra parte estoy feliz por que se que al fin pude concluirla de la manera que la tenía pensada desde un inicio.

- Dentro de los agradecimientos quiero dedicar uno especial a mi querida Beta DarkCryonic por la paciencia para corregir mis cosas.

- Sin más me despido de ustedes esperando sus últimos comentarios para esta historia y les doy la bienvenida a mis otros fics.

Vane-Hana

30 Diciembre del 2.008


End file.
